Bad Boy Transfer Student
by akimi youngblood
Summary: Kagome Higurashi has been missing alot of school lately.In order for her to graduate on time with her friends, she must now tutor a recent transfer student who also happens to be the school's hottest bad boy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 1****st**** fanfic pls go easy on me and if u have any advice don't be shy to lend it :)**

**PS: thank u tempest 78 for the advice and help**

**Rated M for later chapters **

**Bad Boy Transfer Student **

"What am I gonna do?" Kagome Higurashi groaned with her head on her lunch table. Kagome has missed a lot of school because she has been taken care of her grandfather and nursing him back to health when her mother couldn't. But do to her absences she is now endanger of graduating on time with her friends because she doesn't have enough credits.

" Kags if you need help catching up, I can help you and you can use my notes as well." Sesshomaru Taishio her best friend since they were seven years old offered her while at the same time trying to ease her nerves.

"Thanks shessy but I doubt it will help me catch up one time. Graduation is in three months I won't have enough credits by then." She complained. "Cheer up Kagome we'll figure something out." Sango Morioka said. "I refuse to graduate without my best friend."

" Well if you really want to regain your credits Ms. Higurashi then might a make a suggestion?" Mrs. Shiori asked passing by their table." I couldn't help but over hear your conversation but I know of a way for you to regain all of your credits back before graduation."

Kagome's mouth dropped open and her eyes became wide with hope."How?" Mrs. Shiori smiled. "Come by my office after school and I'll tell you then." "But-" Kagome began but Mrs. Shiori was already walking away. Sesshomaru eyes narrowed in thought. " I wonder what it is." "Who cares as long as I get to graduate with you guys!" Kagome laughed in excitement.

Sango giggled."Hopefully it'll be fun and easy." "Me too." Kagome smiled but it faltered as soon as she saw Kagura stop by her table and gave Sesshomaru a flirty wink."Hi Sesshomaru. When are you gonna ditch these losers and come see me?" Sesshomaru looked at Kagura in disgust.

"ACHOO!" Kagome sneezed on Kagura."Yuck excuse you!" she glared at Kagome. "Oh I'm sorry I'm just allergic to sluts like you." Kagome sneered at Kagura with a smirk on her face. Before Kagura could make a comeback, the bell rang signaling for everyone to get to seventh period.

"Ugh! I'll get you back for that comment wench." And with that Kagura stormed off. Sango rolled her eyes."Fat chance and good riddance." Sesshomaru chuckled as he shook his head. "Let's go you trouble makers before we get chewed out by about being late again."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox **Seventh Period**

Five minutes before the bell rings for class to begin, Rin ran into the classroom grinning and squealing like an idiot."Omg new transfer student is so HOTT!" Kagome tilted her head in curiosity. "What new transfer student?" Rin looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "You mean you haven't heard?" Sesshoumaru scoffed in amusement and a little bit of annoyance at her reaction. "If we did Rin, we wouldn't have asked now would we?"

Rin stuck her tongue out him. "Meanie. Anyway, from what I heard he's supposed to be this bad ass bad boy who had been transferred at least ten times since he was in middle school and has been to juvie three." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes."Yeah right Rin that's impossible" Rin became defensive and got in his personal bubble. "No it isn't! And I heard he is a major play boy."

"What school did he come from?" Sango asked. Rin shrugged. "From Zangetsu High I think. But who cares he's tottaly cute!" The bell rang cutting off all conversation in the room and signaling for the students to take their seats.

"Alright, class calm down." Mr. Hoshiyomi said trying to call his calculus class to order. "By now I'm sure all of you have heard about the new transfer student correct?" Some of the students nodded their heads while others did not wondering who could this person be ." Well then let me introduce him. You may come in now." He called loud enough for transfer student to hear.

As he walked in the classroom, Kagome noticed about him was the purple star on his forehead and his eyes. 'Wow his eyes are such a bright indigo yet they look so dark with pain with a little bit mischief'

"Class this is Bankoutsu Tsukiyomi. He has just transferred here and I want all of you to male him feel welcomed here at Midoriko High alright?" The class chorused in a yes sir. "Good now Mr. Tsukiyomi you can take the empty seat by Ms. Higurashi. Ms. Higurahi raise your hand please." Kagome raised her hand as the other girls awed and looked at her in envy.

"And since you since you don't have your books yet you can share with her as well." Bankoutsu looked at Kagome and smirked as he moved his desk closer to hers. "Well if I share a book with someone it might as well be a cute wench." Kagome looked at him thinking she heard him wrong. "Excuse me? What did you say?" "You heard me wench your kind of cute. I like the innocent type." He said as he put his hand on her leg.

Kagome growled at him in a way that would make any demon proud and jumped up out of here seat. "You've got some nerve!" She yelled causing everyone to look her in astonishment. "Is the there a problem Ms. Higurashi?" Mr. Hoshiyomi asked looking pointedly at Bankoutsu. When she finally remembered where she was she blushed in embarrassment.

"If not then please take your seat." "Yes sir." Everyone in the classroom snickered quietly as Kagome's thoughts started scrambling in her head. 'I can't believe that just happened. That was so embarrassing.'

Bankoutsu stared at her from the corner of his eye grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Hmm not only is she cute she's fiery and easy to mess with. I'll have to make her angry more often.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox** End of Seventh Period**

As soon as the final bell of the day rang, Kagome shot out of the classroom heading straight to Ms. Shiori's office."Hey wait up!" a voice called out to her from behind. She turned around coming face to face with Bankoutsu. "What do you want?" She glared at him. "Hey don't be that way beautiful. I'm sorry for doing what I did in the class room." "Whatever." Kagome began walking again but faster trying to get away from him.

"By the way I didn't quite catch your name." he said keeping pace with her. "I don't remember throwing it out." "Well can you at least tell me where Ms. Shiori's office is?" Kagome sighed. "If I tell you will u leave me alone?" Bankoutsu smirked. "Maybe I will." "Then follow me. I have to go see her anyway too."

"Well then maybe its destiny for us to be together." He said leering at her. "As if play boy. And those cheesy pick up lines won't work on me." She said as they finally arrived at Ms. Shiori's open office door.

"Ah good just the people I wanted to see."Kagome looked at her in confusion and suspicion. "You mean this involves both of us?" Ms. Shiori just smiled at them sweetly. "Yes it order for you to gain all of your credits and graduate on time, you must tutor this young man for the next three months."

Kagome stared at her in a good five minute silence "…WHAT?"

**Pls review no flames pls. .**


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback…_

"_Ah good just the people I wanted to see."Kagome looked at her in confusion and suspicion. "You mean this involves both of us?" Ms. Shiori just smiled at them sweetly. "Yes it does. In order for you to gain all of your credits and graduate on time, you must tutor this young man for the next three months."_

_Kagome stared at her in a good five minute silence "…WHAT?"_

**Bad Boy Transfer Student**

"Please Ms. Higurashi, lower your voice." Ms. Shiori said with a tiny scowl on her face. "With all due respect Ms. Shiori, I don't think that this will work out." Kagome said with a pleading look on her face. "Is there anything else I can do to earn all of my credits back?"Before she could finish her sentence Ms. Shiori was already shaking her head.

"This is the only thing the school board would agree to. It's either this or repeat the 12th grade." Kagome looked at Bankoutsu from the corner of her weighing her options. 'It can't that bad. Maybe the next three months will just fly by. Then again I just met him today and I really don't like him at the moment.'

Ms. Shiori raised an eyebrow. "Well?" Kagome took a deep breath and swallowed her pride. "I'll do it." Ms. Shiori smiled. "Excellent. Mr. Tsukiyomi, do you have any objections?" She asked. Bankoutsu stared out the office window wondering if this whole tutoring thing is worth wasting his time.

'If I do this, I'll be able to hang out with her more and get to know more about her as well.' Aloud he replied. "None I can think about." "Good then. The tutoring starts tomorrow after school. Both of you may go now." Ms. Shiori said with a wave of her hand. Kagome left the office trying to get as far away as possible away from Bankoutsu. But like before he was right at her heels.

"Aw come on. It won't be that bad tutoring me. In fact you might learn a thing or two from me." Kagome rolled her eyes and picked up her pace. "Yeah right." Bankoutsu laughed. "Wow by now most girls would've fallen for me and my charm by now." He said as they exited the school going toward the student parking lot. "I'm not like other girls obviously. And from what I heard you're the kind of guy that plays with a girls heart and is only after one thing." She said as she walked to her 2009 green Kia car.

She opened her door but he closed it back keeping his hand the door. "You know you can't believe everything you hear. Especially when you don't even know me." He leaned closer to Kagome their faces just inches apart. She raised her hand to slap him, but he caught it chuckling slightly.

"Is everything okay Kagome?" said a voice behind Bankoutsu. He turned around facing Sesshomaru. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and smiled in gratefulness while Bankoutsu looked at him in irritation. 'Dammit! So close.' "Yea everything is fine now" She said look at Bankoutsu, wondering why he hadn't moved away from her yet. 'That's weird. He hasn't let go yet. Usually people would run away from me when Sesshomaru is around. What's his problem?'

"Whatever. Remember what I said Kagome." He kissed the hand he was holding and walked over to his 2010 Mustang GT that was parked three cars down from her. Ayame Onizuka and walked over after seeing the whole thing. "What was that all about? Are you two dating or something?" Sango asked Kagome with a sly look on her face. Kagome blushed. "NO!"

Ayame giggle at her reaction." I'm so jealous. You get to sit by the cute bad boy in class." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Not only that, I have tutor him for the next three months in order for me to graduate." Ayame squealed. "NO WAY! You are so lucky Kagome." "Not likely. He's rude and he's hentai ." She said pouting slightly and opening her door.

"Anyway I better get going. I have to study for the test tomorrow and give grandpa his medicine."She said getting into her car. Sango and Ayame said in unison bye as they walked away. Sesshomaru on the other hand opened Kagome's passenger side door and got inside. "I'll you study. I need a ride home anyway."

Kagome laughed and started the car."Let me guess, Kikyo and Inuyasha looked the doors and are making out in your car again?" Sesshomaru growled. "I can't believe we're related even though its only half… I demand a blood test."She laughed again and pulled out of the student parking lot wondering if tutoring Bankoutsu Tsukiyomi would be for better or worse.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox** Next Day At School**

Kagome, Sango and Miroku Houshii, Sango's boyfriend since the 11thgrade off and on again, were walking to their 1st period class when Kagome saw Bankoutsu Flirting with Kagura's sister Abi against the lockers. She scoffed as she walked by them. 'First Kagura in the parking lot and now her sister too. What a playboy.' Her thoughts were interrupted by Bankoutsu.

"Good morning beautiful." He said trying to get her attention. Sango giggled as Kagome blushed slightly. Even though she blushed, she was still quite irritated. "Good morning Bankoutsu." Bankoutsu smirked, and put his arm around her shoulders. "So are we still meeting after school today?" Kagome glared at the arm around her neck. 'So he wants to play does he?'

"Yeah sure. Now remove your arm before you lose it." She said as she pinched his hand. "Ouch!" He yelped and pulled his arm back, rubbing his hand and pouting like a little kid."You could've said please or gave me a warning first."Miroku snickered. "Oh grow up. It was just a little pinch."Kagome told him. "Go to class already or you'll be late."

Bankoutsu looked at the classroom they stopped in front of. "This is my class." Kagome eyes went wide with disbelief. "No way. You're joking right?" He gave her his schedule. And surprisingly they had every class together except English and Algebra 2. "Looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together Kagome." He winked at her as he took his seat.

Kagome thoughts were whirling in her head as she took her seat as well. 'I've got a bad feeling about this.'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox **End Of School**

By the end of the day, Kagome's face was candy apple red. 'How can one guy cause so much damage she in eight hours?' She thought to herself as she walked to the master teaching room to get ready for the tutoring session with said guy. In all of the classes they had together, Bankoutsu has managed to make her blush, embarrasses herself by shouting out in class, and groping her every chance her got.

"If he keeps this up, I won't be able to graduate because I keep getting kicked out of class." She said as she sat down. Then a pair of hands covered her eyes from behind."Guess who?" Kagome sighed obviously exhausted. "Cut it out Bankoutsu."She moved is hands away from her face. "Don't you think you've messed with me enough today?"

Bankoutsu laughed and sat down in front of her. "I can't help it. You're fun to tease." Kagome pouted. "Whatever anyway let's get started. Ms. Shirori said I have to tutor you for three hours right?" He nodded. "Ok so what do you need help with?" He gave her his Algebra 2 papers. Kagome looked over the papers in shock

They were covered in so much red she could barely see the work. "Geez Bankoutsu!" Bankoutsu looked away in embarrassment. "Well are you gonna help me or not?" Kagome stared at him for a minute or two. "Repeat the question mister." He sighed. "Will you please help me?" Kagome smiled. "Ok." She walked over to the CD player putting in a mix CD."I like listening to music while I work."

In two seconds The All American Rejects "Gives You Hell" blasted in the room. Bankoutsu looked at Kagome in shock."YOU like AAR?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah why? Got a problem with that?" Bankoutsu chuckle."No it's just that I've never thought you would like them too."

"Oh well thank you… I guesss. Okay let's get started. For the next three hours they worked on Algenra 2 work and talked about the songs that were on the CD."Okay that's enough for today." Kagome said after the three hours were up.

"Just bring in your homework tomorrow and I'll help you with that too." She said she turned off the CD player and gathered all her things. Bankoutsu smiled and walked over to her to stand in front of her. Kagome looked at him with suspicion in her eye. "What do I have something one my face?"

He said nothing as he leaned in and kissed her on her forehead. Kagome blushed so much it went all the way down to her neck. "Thank you for helping me."And with that he walked out of the room with a small smile on her face. Kagome stood there and put her hand over her forehead. She also wonder what other surprises fate has in stored for her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Flashback…_

_Bankoutsu smiled and walked over to her to stand in front of her. Kagome looked at him with suspicion in her eye. "What do I have something one my face?"_

_He said nothing as he leaned in and kissed her on her forehead. Kagome blushed so much it went all the way down to her neck. "Thank you for helping me."And with that he walked out of the room with a small smile on her face. Kagome stood there and put her hand over her forehead. She also wonders what other surprises fate has in stored for her._

**Bad Boy Transfer Student **

One month has passed since Kagome started tutoring Bankoutsu. During that time they have become somewhat friends and have learned quite a few things about each other every day since then. Then one day, Thursday, Bankoutsu asked Kagome something she never thought she would hear him say after only knowing him for one month."You want me to WHAT?" They were sitting at lunch with Sesshoumaru, Rin, Sango, and Miroku who were equally shocked.

'Must she over react at everything?' Bankoutsu thought rolling his eyes at her overreaction. "I want you to come over to my house to tutor me today." Kagome stared at him like he has just lost his mind."But Ms. Shiori said-"He held up a hand stopping her mid sentence."I asked her and she said it was fine with it as long as she sees my work tomorrow morning." Everyone looked at Kagome expecting her to say no.

Sesshoumaru leaned over to her."You know you don't have to if u don't want to Kaggy." He whispered using a nick name he used when they were little to calm her down. "No its okay. Mom is off today any way."She said."And," she tugged at Bankoutsu's braid."If you're planning something that's inappropriate Tsukiyomi you're going to be in deep shit got it?" He yelped grabbing her hand trying to get her let go."OW! Okay okay I get it!" Everyone laughed except Sesshoumaru who just chuckled quietly to himself. The laughter slowly died down when Kikyo, Kagome's cousin, and Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's brother, arrived at the table Kikyo looked at Bankoutsu with a coy smile and sat down beside him.

"Hi I'm Kikyo Hideyoshi. I'm sorry I haven't been able to introduce myself. I've been so busy with-"Kagome and Sesshoumaru interrupted in unison. "Sucking Inuyasha's face off?" Everyone at the table snickered. Kikyo scoffed. "You're just jealous because Inuyasha chose me over you. And Sesshoumaru you're just mad that Inuyasha got to me first." Everyone at the table grew impossibly except for Sesshoumaru who growled lowly in his throat.

"Inuyasha control your girlfriend before I rip her tongue out." Inuyasha's eye grew impossibly wide. "Kikyo stop. That was completely out of line." Kikyo crossed her arms over her chest. "Its true Yasha." Kagome sighed. "Whatever Kikyo. I don't even think of Inuyasha like that anymore." Bankoutsu, who was completely silent through the entire exchange, stared at her and could tell she was really hurt by her so called cousin's words.

He stood up and grabbed her hand. "Let's get to class a little bit early." Without waiting for a reply Bankoutsu practically dragged Kagome out of the cafeteria leaving a very shocked group and pissed off Kikyo behind. When they were far away from the cafeteria Bankoutsu let go of her hand and leaned against a set of lockers. Kagome looked at him wanting an explanation. "Why did u do that?"He shrugged."Because, you were about to cry." Kagome shook her head furiously."No I wasn't. I was perfectly fine." Bankoutsu hmphed and motioned for her to sit down.

"I've been around for a month Kagome. I think I can notice a couple of things about you." Kagome leaned against the lockers next to him. "Oh yea?" Bankoutsu smirked and directed his gaze toward her. "Ask me anything." Kagome giggled. 'This should be fun.' "Okay then what's my favorite color?" He laughed. "That's easy. You always wear green eye shadow, your car is green, the ring you always wear on your right hand stone is green, and those new earrings, which are very beautiful, are green too. So I'm guessing it's green." He said winking at her.

Kagome stared at him amazed."How…How did u…are you stalking me." Bankoutsu leaned closer to her staring deep into her doe brown eyes. "I told you how. Besides I notice everything about you Kagome because you're so beautiful." Kagome stared back at him in a daze, subconsciously leaning closer to him. But she was broken out of her daze by the sound of the bell ringing for everyone to go to seventh period. "Well we should uumm be heading to uuuhh to class now." She said walking ahead of him."Yeah okay." Bankoutsu said smirking as they walked to class together. All the while Kagome was silently trying to figure out and control her thoughts. '…What just happened.'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox **End of School**

Between the time seventh period began and ended, any awkwardness Kagome felt towards Bankoutsu disappeared when he began to tease her about her finally falling for him."For the last time Bankoutsu I'm not falling for you." Bankoutsu put a hand over his chest in mock hurt."That really hurts Kagome." She scoffed and rolled her eyes. Whatever she was going to say was cut off by a voice calling out to her from behind."Hey Kagome!" They turned around coming face to face with Hojo.

"Oh hi Hojo." She said with a friendly smile."Is there something you need?" Hojo glanced briefly at Bankoutsu before looking back at her nervous. "Yeah I was uuhh wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me tomorrow after school?" Kagome shook her head her eyes looking sincere. "Sorry but I can't. I'm tutoring Bankoutsu after school tomorrow."

"Oh…maybe Saturday then and before I forget, these are for you." He said as he pulled out a pocket full of charms out of his pocket. "I heard these will bring you good health please try them." Kagome accepted them with a smile on her face but inwardly she sighed slightly annoyed. 'When will he realize I don't like him that way?' "Thank you Hojo this really nice of you." Hojo beamed at her. "Don't mention it." His gaze flickered to Bankoutsu once more before he walked away. Bankoutsu stared after him. "… You do know he's totally into you right?" Kagome huffed and continued to walking to her car. "Of course I do."

"Then why don't you return his feelings?" She turned to look at him. "Why don't you wanna know?" Bankoutsu leaned against her car. "I was just curious. No need to bite my head off and hurt my feelings." Kagome rolled her eyes as she looked at Bankoutsu pouting. 'Wow he's really cute when he pout… wait where did that come from?' Bankoutsu stared at Kagome as her face became bright pink. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Uuuhhh anyway let's go I want to be home by dinner time." Bankoutsu laughed at her as he walked over to his car which was parked right next to Kagome."Just follow me…and one more thing." "What?" Kagome looked up and was surprised by the serious look in his eyes. "When you see where I live, don't treat me anymore differently than you do now." And without waiting for her to reply he got in his car leaving a confused Kagome to do the same as well. 'What does that mean?' She thought.

Once Bankoutsu pulled out of the parking lot Kagome began to follow him. During the ride Kagome noticed the scenery change. She became very curious. 'Where is he going?' When they finally arrived at Bankoutsu's house Kagome's mouth dropped open with shock. "OMG!"

* * *

Sorry the chapter was so short pls review


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long awaited update hopefully this chapter will make up for it pls enjoy :D

Suikoutsu: 1st younger brother; 17 yrs old; 12th grade

Renkoutsu: 2nd youngest brother; 17yrs old; 12th grade (a week younger than Suikoutsu)

Jakoutsu: 3rd youngest brother; 16yrs old; 11th grade

Ginkoutsu: 4th youngest brother; 15yrs old; 10th grade

Mukoutsu: 5th youngest brother; 15 yrs old (repeating the 9th grade)

_Flashback…_

_Once Bankoutsu pulled out of the parking lot Kagome began to follow him. During the ride Kagome noticed the scenery change. She became very curious. 'Where is he going?' When they finally arrived at Bankoutsu's house Kagome's mouth dropped open with shock. "OMG!"_

**Bad Boy Transfer Student Ch.4**

Bankoutsu's house was big but beautiful at the same time to her. It was two story mansion with a stone white wall, a black iron gate, double wooden doors and four balconies and the right when your first drive into the circled driveway. Kagome pulled in behind Bankoutsu in front of the double doors which were brightly lit by two lamp fixtures on either side of the doors and had a stair case on either side of the doors. Kagome got out of the car still gaping at the house. Bankoutsu on the other hand is anxious. 'Will she be like all the other girls and start asking me for money?' However, Kagome surprised him by yanking him out of his thoughts, literally, by yanking on his braid.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Kagome humphed and crossed her arms across her chest. "I've been calling your name and waving my hand in front of your face for the past five minutes and-… why are you looking at me like that?" Bankoutsu blinked rapidly confused and surprised. "Wait…you're no gonna ask me for money are you?" Kagome scowled at him and raised an eyebrow at him. "Why would I ask you for money when I have my own?" Bankoutsu just shook his head as he laughed and grabbed her hand. "Never mind, come on lets go inside. By the way beware of my little brothers, all six of them."

Kagome gulped."Six? Why?" He snickered quietly to himself."You'll see."He led her up to the doors and was about to open one of the doors, when it suddenly opened by a purple blur that attacked Bankoutsu to the ground. "Hey! Jakoutsu get off me!" Jakoutsu was the third youngest brother and the whiniest of the six younger brothers. He adored and admired everything about Bankoutsu. In other words he had a big brother complex. "Waaa big brother Renkoutsu and Mukoutsu are picking in me again!" Kagome stared at them on the ground clearly confused.

'Bankoutsu's the oldest brother but Jakoutsu is taller than him… its kinda weird but funny.' Kagome giggled quietly at her thoughts but it was still loud enough for Jakoutsu to her. He got off his brother and began to circle her while eyeing her in suspicion and slight disgust. "What does this wench want Bankoutsu? Is she another money hungry fan-girl wanna be girlfriend like the girl last year?" Kagome was about respond with a flaring temper about being called a wench when Bankoutsu interrupted. "Shut up Jakoutsu. She's my tutor and she isn't like her." Jakoutsu scoffed as he went back into the house.

"They're all the same to me. I've got my eye on you woman." Kagome stared after him while offering her hand to Bankoutsu to help him up."Don't worry about him. He's always like that to any girl who comes over." He said taking her hand and pulling himself up. "Why?" Instead of answering her question, he pulled her inside the house passing the living room that had a 50" HD Samsung flat screen tv on the, an elegant dining room on, an office and a kitchen that had a lovely smell coming from the room peaking Kagome's interest and appetite. "Something smells good."

She pulled her hand away from Bakoutsu's to go into the kitchen only to bump into a hard solid wall that smelled like Ax Body thought she was going to fall backwards but was caught by a strong pair of arms. "Whoa there sorry about that. Are you alright?" Kagome looked up into the eyes of the first youngest brother Suikoutsu. Suikoutsu is also the mature and the most polite brother. When Bankoutsu is gone and his parents are gone as well he was in charge of the house."Oh yes thank you. I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's ok Ms. Kagome right?" Kagome pulled away from him and looked up at him surprised that he knew her name. "Just Kagome and how do you know my name?" Suikoutsu smirked. Even thought he is polite, he's also the brother who loves to tease Bankoutsu when the opportunity arose.

"Well big brother talks about you all the time. Like how cute you looked yesterday in your black v-neck tank top, white shorts that stopped about mid thigh, I think he said, and your white heel flips flops. Or how the day before that-." Before he could start another sentence Bankoutsu, looking like a red cherry cut him off by dragging her to the right of two grand stair cases."Ok glad you two got to meet but we have to hurry up and get this homework started." Suikoutsu chuckled and called after them. "Dinner will be ready in two hours just in case Kagome wants to stay for dinner.""So you talk about me all the time huh?"Kagome said smiling mischievously. Bankoutsu looked over his shoulder and glared playfully at her."Give it a rest."

As they made it to the top of the stairs they ran into two more brothers that were coming down the stairs. The short one, who had bug eyes, looked very creepy to Kagome, ran over to her and grabbed her hand. "Who is this lovely young lady Bankoutsu?" Bankoutsu rolled his eyes and snatched Kagome's hand from his when he noticed he was about to kiss her hand. "Leave her alone Mukoutsu and no she will not marry you our bear your children." Mukoutsu was the fifth youngest brother and very lecherous. Every girl Bankoutsu brings home, Mukoutsu would always ask them to marry him. "Where are the others?" The other brother who had red hair replied. "Mom and Dad are at work and Renkoutsu is in the workout room." Bakoutsu sighed. "The usual as always. Anyway don't disturb us until dinner is ready you got that Ginkoutsu?" Ginkoutsu, the fourth brother nodded in understanding.

Ginkoutsu is the most laid back and relaxed brother and he follows or does anything Renkoutsu, the third brother ever since they were kids. Renkoutsu is the smart brother and is always competing against Bankoutsu in everything they do ever since they were little kids. "Okay see ya later. Please behave yourselves until dinner and no picking on Jakoutsu too much." Bankoutsu called ever his shoulder as he and Kagome continued down the right hall way.

Going down the hall way Kagome noticed how all the rooms had each brother's name on it and was also decorated to each brother's liking. They passed by one of the doors that opened revealing a very large man scaring Kagome speechless and stopping her dead in her tracks. Bankoutsu noticed that she stopped and turned around to find out what was wrong. "Oh hey Kyokoutsu I didn't know you were home."

Kyokoutsu is the sixth brother. Even though he's the baby brother was really big for his age. But he is very sweet and gentle despite his size and looks. "Hey big brother who is this pretty girl? Is she the Kagome girl Suikoutsu and Renkoutsu say u have a crush on?" Kagome snapped out if her scared state at hearing the word 'crush' and turned to face Bankoutsu. "Ugh! There is no crushing! I don't have a crush on her."Kyokoutsu tilted his head to the side. "But didn't u have a dream about-" Bankoutsu cut him off by practically dragged Kagome away from him, who had blush tinting her cheeks and leaving Kyokoutsu behind laughing."Sorry about that."Bankoutsu said embarrassment in his voice. Kagome giggled. "It's okay."

Bankoutsu's room was the last room on the left. His door was covered in all kinds of punk rock bands posters, Metallica posters, and concert tickets. "Sorry my room is kinda messy by the way."He said as he opened his door revealing a room that looked like it could belong to a punk rock star's hangout. The first part of the room had a long gray leather couch that sat up against the wall that had a red skull on it and had small black tables on either side of it. A black coffee table that had a few magazines and books on it, and a black table with a flat screen tv on it. The walls where covered black rectangle glass mirrors and red stripes.

On the other side of the room separated by a small dividing wall was Bankoutsu's bed which had a white comforter and small black blanket on top. The room also head two small black table on either side if the bed and had two red chairs. And on the left wall is an angel shooting a bow and arrow with red back ground. Bankoutsu room was pretty clean except for a few dirty shirts and pants here and there and some empty soda can, chip bag.

"Wow! Bankoutsu your room is really awesome! It really suits you." Kagome exclaimed while making herself at home on the couch, putting her back pack and purse on the table while Bankoutsu went about his room trying to pick everything.' Is he really that embarrassed about seeing his room like this?'

'She must think I'm always a pig with my room like this.' Bankoutsu thought as he rushed around his room. 'Wait a minute, why do I even care. It's not like I'm falling for her or anything… am I?' When he deemed his room sort of clean, Bankoutsu went to sit down by Kagome on the couch who was sitting on floor, looking at his homework on the table.

"Okay for now I want you to work the problems that you know and the problems you don't know just circle them and we'll go over them together." Bankoutsu nodded in understanding and began to do as he was told. While he has been working on his problems and asking questions here and there in between, Kagome has been trying to gain the courage to ask him what Jakoutsu was talking about when they first arrived at the house.

'Okay all I have to ask him. It's not like he'll kick me out or anything right? Or at least I hope he doesn't.' After a few more minutes of debating in her thoughts, Kagome took a deep breath and blurted out the question. "Bankoutsu… what did Jakoutsu mean when he asked if I was money hungry fan-girl wanna be girlfriend like the girl last year?" Hearing her question, Bankoutsu stopped in the middle of the last problem and looked at her with slightly wide eyes.

"You…you heard him?" Kagome became very antsy. "He practically screamed it in my face and he looked like he hated me on sight even though we just met or something." Bankoutsu sighed as he moved to sit against the couch beside her. "It's kind of stupid and a very long story." Kagome made herself comfortable by pulling knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "We've got two hours to kill and it seems your done with your work. And I think I can bear to listen."

He looked at her trying to determine whether or not he could really trust her. 'Well for the past month she hasn't really given me a reason not to trust her…not yet any way.' Finally he sighed and laid his head back against the couch, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm guessing you've also been wondering why I'm such a playboy as well?" he went on without waiting for her to reply.

"It's mostly because some girls have only dated me for money, popularity, and power over the school. That's what Jakoutsu meant when he accused you of all those things. And ever since Yura, my ex-girlfriend tried to get money from me by saying I tried to rape her last year when it was just me and her at home by ourselves at her house, he has been very overprotective. Me and Yura had been going out for seven months."

_Flashback to Last Year_

_Bankoutsu and Yura were sitting on the couch in the living room in the middle of a hot make-session. Yura broke the kiss and hugged him. "Bankoutsu I want to go further than kissing today?" Bankoutsu pulled back holding her at arm's length, staring at his first real girlfriend for the past seven months, to make sure he heard her right._

"_Are you sure you're ready to go that far? I don't want you regretting this." Yura responded by taking of her shirt and pulling him on top of her. "Yes I'm sure and my parents won't be back until late tonight. Now shut up, stop worrying and just kiss me."Bankoutsu smirked and complied with her demand. When he felt that she was relaxed enough, he began to take of her bra, but froze when he heard the back door to the kitchen open._

"_I thought your said your parents wouldn't be back until late tonight?" Instead of answering him, Yura smirked."Perfect timing just like I planned." Bankoutsu looked down at her, his eyes narrowing."What plan? What are you talking-." Yura cut him off by screaming, beating on his chest, and pushing him off her. "NO! Get off me I don't want this! Stop it Bankoutsu!" _

_Bankoutsu winced and pinned her arms above her head. "What the hell are you talking about Yura?" She only responded by screaming louder. Yura's father, Onigumo Kumo, ran into the living room wondering what was going on. His eyes filled with pure rage at the scene that was in front of him as he rushed over to the couch and pulled Bankoutsu off of Yura. "What are you do you think you're doing to my daughter?" He pulled Yura off the couch and wrapped her up in his suit jacket._

_She buried her face in her father's chest. "Thank goodness you came home. I thought he was really going to…to…" Onigumo patted her back telling her everything was going to be ok all the while glaring dagger at Bankoutsu. "Your parents will hear about this from me and my lawyer! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"_

_End of Last Year Flashback..._

Kagome stared at Bankoutsu feeling something she feels for him and toward this girl named Yura that she couldn't describe herself. 'Is it pity I feel for him and anger or resent to toward that girl or something else entirely different?' She was pulled out of her thoughts when Bankoutsu began talking again but this time his voice seemed to have more anger and venom in it.

"My parents didn't believe me when I told them it wasn't true all because of a couple a screw ups before the incident. They were considering kicking me out of the house and I had to practically beg them not to kick me out or else nobody else would be able to look after my brothers since they are always gone." Bankoutsu smiled bitterly. "And Yura even put out a restraining order on me that caused me to move here and leave all of my friends behind without even an explanation as to why I left."

They both sat in a very tense silence for five minutes. Kagome moved close to him and laid her head on her shoulder. Bankoutsu stiffened. "I'm sorry. It must've been hard leaving all of your friends behind like that." She said closing her eyes. Bankoutsu sighed and laid his head on top of hers grabbing the hand that was closest to him, which was her right hand, and laced their fingers together. They both sat in a comfortable silence until Bankoutsu used his left hand to left Kagome's face to his.

Kagome starred back at him and noticed he was leaning closer and blushed but did nothing to stop it. 'I should be stopping him…but then again one kiss wouldn't hurt right?' She started leaning toward him as well. They were only inches apart. That is until Renkoutsu walked in announced. "Bankoutsu dinner is ready." Kagome snapped out of her trance and snatched away from Bankoutsu looking very much like a ripe tomato. While Bankoutsu on the other hand glared at his brother a glare that would've made even Sesshoumaru proud.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Renkoutsu smirked as he realized he just interrupted something important between the two. "So this the sexy tutor you've been talking about lately." Kagome's blush began to travel all the way down to her neck. Bankoutsu sighed and stood up. "Come on I'll walk you to your car." Kagome nodded as stood up and began gathering her stuff together.

"Oh she isn't stating for dinner?" Renkoutsu said teasing him as he and Kagome began walking down the stairs. "Go away Reknoutsu and stop being such annoying pest!" Bankoutsu yelled over his shoulder. "Sorry about that. It seems like all my brothers decided to torture me today. Kagome laughed nervously. "It's ok I have a little brother too so I know how you feel… wait, now that I think about it you guys all seem to look very close in age wise.

Bankoutsu laughed opening the door for her. "You're the first person to notice that. We all are very close in age because my parents adopted all of them because after me, my mom refused to have any more children because she doesn't like being pregnant and working. The most recently adopted brother is Kyokoutsu." Kagome tilted her head to the side in confusion and leaned against her car. "Then how come all of them aren't in the same school then."

Bankoutsu rolled his eyes. "My parents made them go to a different school because they say I'm enough influence on them at home and because that dummy Mukoutsu is repeating the ninth grade. It's not my fault he'd rather skip class, play pranks and chase skirts instead of pat attention in class." Kagome laughed as she shook her head and opened her door. But Bankoutsu closed it back, putting her hands on either side of her head. Kagome froze and slowly turned around to face him. "What are you doing?" She asked in a whisper. He leaned down slowly until their foreheads were touching. "Go on a date with me."

Kagome brains took a few minutes to process those six words and began to replay them over and over in her head before her eyes began to get wider with surprise. "What? Why?" She said as she tried to move away from him. Bankoutsu sighed, moving closer to her, trapping her body between his and her car, leaving her no means of escape.

"Because I have nothing to do on Saturday neither do you. And I want to get to know you little bit better since you know so much about me now." He said as he winked at her. "Please?" Kagome looked at him. 'Have his eyes always been such dark indigo blue?' "Okay but only under one condition." Bankoutsu raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" Kagome gave him a sweet smile and pushed him away from her.

"You have to pass you're Algebra 2 and World History test tomorrow with at least a B." Bankoutsu stared at her as if she was crazy. "You can't be serious." Kagome laughed and opened her car door. "As a heart attack. Either you pass or no date." Bankoutsu pouted. "Fine you're lucky you're so cute especially when you blush." He said and smirking. He leaned and kissed her on the cheek. "See you tomorrow?" Kagome averted his gaze as she got in the car blushing. "Yeah tomorrow." Bankoutsu smiled and closed her door and watched as she drove off and stretched. "I guess I better start studying."

Sorry for the long wait my computer is acting up really bad lately TT^TT idk when I'll be able to post again put I will as soon as possible pls review

PS: I'll be sure to post pics of Bankoutsu house ad his room asap


	5. Chapter 5

**Texting Key:**

"_Bankoutsu" _ & "Kagome"

_Flashback…_

"_You have to pass you're Algebra 2 and World History test tomorrow with at least a B." Bankoutsu stared at her as if she was crazy. "You can't be serious." Kagome laughed and opened her car door. "As a heart attack. Either you pass or no date." Bankoutsu pouted. "Fine you're lucky you're so cute especially when you blush." He said and smirking. He leaned and kissed her on the cheek. "See you tomorrow?" Kagome averted his gaze as she got in the car blushing. "Yeah tomorrow." Bankoutsu smiled and closed her door and watched as she drove off and stretched. "I guess I better start studying."_

**Bad Boy Transfer Student Ch.5**

**BBTS: With Bankoutsut **

Bankoutsu went back in the house and go to his room to study, when he was stopped by Jakoutsu just as he was going up the stairs. "Hey aren't you going to eat dinner?" Bankoutsu shook his head and continued up the stairs. "Not now just bring me up a plate. I have to study for a test tomorrow." Jakoutsu stared up at his brother with shock clearly written all over his face. He ran up the stairs to blocked Bankoutsu and put a hand on his forehead. "Do you have a fever? Is the heat getting to you?" Bankoutsu rolled his eyes as he smacked Jakoutsu's hand away. "No. Do I have to have a reason to study?"

"Uh YEAH! You never study no matter how much we tell u to. Unless you're motivated by something…or someone. Did you make a deal with that girl?" Bankoutsu sighed and leaned against the stair railing. "So what if I did? Its none of your business Jakoutsu. Butt out." Jakoutsu huffed and put his hands on his hips. "It is my business because I don't want to see you go away because of some conniving wench like Yura-" Bankoutsu cut him off through clenched teeth. "She's not a conniving wench and she's nothing like that bitch Yura either and you know it! In fact she's far from it!" Jakoutsu winced as Bankoutsu's voice got higher. "But what is she is? You remember what Mom and Dad said. If something like last year happens again, they'll kick you out or send you to military school." Bakoutsu ran a hand over his face.

"I know that Jak. I know really I do but Kagome is not that kind of girl. And I learned my lesson about girls like Yura. I don't need my little brother looking out for me." He said ruffling Jakoutsu's hair slightly." Jakoutsu sighed. "Just be careful about the girls you choose Bankoutsu. I don't want you to leave and neither do the others. Including Renkoutsu. Remember that." Bankoutsu nodded with a faint smile and continued up to his room. He closed the door behind him and slid down the door. "Should've know bringing her here would stir things up. Maybe it was a bad idea to invite her over." He said but then his mind flashed back to what almost happened in front of his couch and smiled. "Then again maybe it wasn't so bad."

**BBTS: At School**

Kagome was sitting in 6th period Algebra 2, one of the two classes she didn't have with Bankoutsu, when her phone went off in her black skirts pocket. Kagome looked up to make sure the teacher didn't hear the vibration before taking out her phone and reading the text message.

"_**U're looking as lovely as ever Ms. Higurashi with your green converses, black tights, black skirt, green paramour shirt with a black vest over it."**_

As Kagome read the message she began to become curious and very confused as to who could this person be. 'Well only one way to find out.' Kagome texted back unknown person.

"_How do u know me? How do u know what I'm wearing? Who r u?"_

Before she could put her phone back up, she got another text message.

"_**I can only answer 1 Q a time and as 2 who I am I'll give u 3 hints:**_

_**1, I got your # from Miroku**_

_**2. I just saw you in the hall way on your to your Algebra 2 because our classes or too doors apart**_

_**3. we almost kissed last night ;)**_

Kagome stared at the phone, her face becoming hot at number three. She texted the person back giving her a piece of her mind and in slight annoyance.

"_Dammit Bankoutsu! Don't scare me like that! U could've just asked 4 my #."_

"_**lmao Yea I could've but what would be the fun in that?" **_

"_Well wat's up? Why are you texting me even though we have lunch after this?"_

"…_**I'm nervous… about not passing I've never passed anything b4 and the test seemed very hard even though I studied last night."**_

"_wow u actually studied last night? lol"_

"_**hahaha very funny that's besides the point and it's not that surprising to know I studied 4 once in my life."**_

"_lol either way u'll be fine after all u r getting tutored by me :D"_

"_**lol cocky much?...r u sure u think I passed?"**_

"_Just go to the teachers and they'll give u your grade. Ms .haruno will give your grade & so will mr. Garra since that's her bf & he'll do anything she does just about but idk it depends on his mood."_

"_**(sigh) ok …give me good luck kiss?"**_

"_(rolls eyes)good bye Bankoutsu."_

"_**bye beautiful ;D."**_

Kagome shook her head as she giggled. "Ms. Higurashi, if you want to keep that phone I suggest you put it up before I take it up." said Ms. Tsunade, as she walked by her desk making Kagome blush in embarrassment. "Yes ma'am." Kagome put her phone back in her pocket just as the bell for lunch ranged. Kagome moved swiftly to the lunch room, surprisingly eager to hear about Bankoutsu's grades.' That's strange. Maybe it's because I want to see if my tutoring helped.' Kagome made her way to the table to greet her friends when she heard Bankoutsu scream her name from behind causing her to turn around surprised."KAGOME! KAGOME!" Bakoutsu ran over to Kagome and picked her up, spinning her around and hugging her tightly. "I PASSED THE TEST WITH AN A+! I ACTUALLY PASSED KAGOME! I DID IT!" Kagome laughed and hung on tightly to him as he spun them around.

"Okay!Okay! I get the message you passed. Now put me down. You're causing a scene." Bankoutsu stopped spinning and actually took the time to look around the cafeteria. He blushed as he put Kagome but quickly composed himself back into his bad boy look. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PEOPLE LOOKING AT HUH?" he screamed out loud, scaring everyone into minding their own business and pretend like nothing happened. Kagome hit Bankoutsu's arm. " That was unnecessary ya know." Bankoutsu shrugged and sat down by her.

Rin looked between the two clearly confused. "Why is it so important that he passed a test?" The two told them the deal they made last night. Sango squealed. "OMG we're so going shopping tonight." Bankoutsu laughed. "That will not be necessary even though she look good in anything she wears." Kagome blushed as the girls giggled and tried to get Bankoutsu to tell them where he was taking Kagome tomorrow while on the other hand Sesshoumaru was clearly not happy with Kagome going out with someone like Bankoutsu, causing his big brother side to take over.

Sesshoumaru stood up and moved to tap Bankoutsu on the shoulder. Bankoutsu turned around his eye narrowing slightly. "Can I help you with something Taishio?" he said putting emphasis on his last name clearly stating how much he doesn't like him while Sesshoumaru growled lowly in his throat. "We need to talk Tsukiyomi. Now." Bankoutsu rolled his eyes but stood up as told and followed Sesshoumaru out of the cafeteria.

All the girls at the table gulped except Kagome who sighed. "I hope he doesn't scare too badly."

**BBTS: After School**

Kagome and Bankoutsu met in the master teaching room as usual after school. "Okay what do you want to listen to today Bank?" Kagome said looking through her CD case. Hearing his new nick name, Bankoutsu raised an eyebrow at her. "Bank?" Kagome blushed and avoided his gaze. "What? It was either that or koutsu but you and your brother's names rhyme. Now what do you want to listen to?" Bankoutsu walked up behind her, laying his head on Kagome's shoulder surprising her and causing her to freeze up. "I don't wanna work today I'm too tired to work. And it's Friday. Can't we just go home today and say we did work Monday?" Kagome moved away from him so he could feel how fast her heart was pounding. "You know we can't Bankoutsu. Ms. Shiori said we have to do this every day in order for me and u pass next month."

But Bankoutsu as usual wasn't listening; instead he was getting their stuff together to head out the door. "Will you just being such a goody two shoes and just live a little?" Kagome was going to respond but he went on. "No one is gonna know but me and you. Besides I need you to rest up for our date tomorrow." He said, wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her out the door to the student parking lot. "But Bank-"

"No buts Kagome. I want you to be well rested tomorrow." Kagome blushed as she opened her car door. "Is it worth getting in trouble for?" Bankoutsu smiled. "We won't get in trouble and of course it'll be worth it. I promise." Kagome got inside her car and rolled down the window. "Can I at least know where we're going?"

"No because then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it? Just text me the directions to your house either tonight or tomorrow ok?" Kagome looked at him raising eyebrow. "What makes you think I want you to pick me up? Why can't I just meet you there?" Bankoutsu laughed. "Nice try Higurashi, but no. Don't you trust me enough now after spending a month with me?" Kagome studied him, looking for something in his eyes. Finally she sighed and put her car in reverse. "Fine but be prepared for chaos." Bankoutsu snorted and leaned down. "Yeah right. Like your house could be worse than mine. Any way I'll see you tomorrow night. Later." He then gave her a kiss on the cheek which was very close to her lips and walked over to his car blushing slightly.

Kagome was also blushing but also she was smiling. 'I don't know what these feelings are but maybe it won't be so bad tomorrow night to go on a date with him." But little did the two slowly falling in love couple know, and unknown figure was watching them the whole time during their conversation. "They can't get together." The unknown figure smirked twisted."I'll make sure of it with a little help from a fried of course."

***pls review TT^TT sorry for the long wait and short chapter. Btw the pictures of Bank's room and house are posted in my profile and thank you guys so much for all the reviews I've gotten for this story so far they are really encouraging and greatly appreciated. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

_Flashback…_

_Kagome was also blushing but also she was smiling. 'I don't know what these feelings are but maybe it won't be so bad tomorrow night to go on a date with him." But little did the two slowly falling in love couple know, and unknown figure was watching them the whole time during their conversation. "They can't get together." The unknown figure smirked twisted."I'll make sure of it with a little help from a fried of course."_

**Bad Boy Transfer Student Ch.6**

Kagome went home that evening in a good mood that quickly died down when she saw another car parked beside her mother's golden 2006 Toyota. 'What the hell is he doing here? Then again, maybe it's somebody else.' She thought, pulling up next to the black 2007 Yukon XL. Kagome walked in the house and went straight to the kitchen to tell her mother that she was home, only to be stopped dead in her tracks. Hitomi looked up from her guest startled to see Kagome standing in the kitchen door way.

"Oh Kagome I thought you were going to be at school late again today like always." She said but Kagome was to bust glaring daggers at the man sitting across from her mother to hear what Hitomi said. "What is he doing here mom?" said man stood up from the table. "Hi Kagome. You've grown so much. From my little daddy's girl to a beautiful young woman." Tamaki Higurashi said as he opened his arms for hug. Kagome stared at his arms as if there were unknown to her.

So after leaving when I just seven years and Sota a month old u expect me to just welcome you with open arms you must be joking Tamaki." She said through clenched teeth. "Kagome, that's no way to talk to your father!" Hitomi said, standing up as well. "My _father_ wouldn't have left his family to fend for their self when money was tight for the tramp next door all because he needed a little excitement in his life and couldn't take care of responsibilities." Tamaki winced at every word knowing it was true

"You have no right to be here! Why come back after ten years huh?" Hitomi went to stand by Tamaki and wrapped her arm around his waist while he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I know what I did was wrong and I want to make things right. I was young a foolish then. I didn't see what I had until I let it go. But this time I won't make the same mistake twice. I'm here to stay. I made a mistake Kagome I know I did, but I want you to except that me and your mother are getting back together." Kagome was going to reply with a few choice words for him but Sota walked in from school before she could.

"Mom I'm home! What's for dinner?" Sota walked up behind Kagome. "Hey sis I thought you were staying at school late again?" When Kagome didn't reply he looked in front her to see what had her so distracted and tense. "Kagome… isn't that the guy from the pictures mom has in the photo album?" Hitomi smiled at Sota. "Yes Sota this is yours and Kagome's father." Kagome scoffed and turned toward the stairs. "He's no father of mine." She said. Kagome heard Hitomi and Tamaki call after her but she continued upstairs and to her room and slammed the door without looking back.

"I can't believe him! He expects me to run into his arms like he has been gone for week on trip instead gone for ten years. Ugh!" Kagome fell back on her bed, staring at the ceiling feeling very frustrated and pissed off when she heard "I'm Alive" by Becca playing from her pocket. Kagome sighed and looked at the text message.

"_Hey don't forget to text me the directions 2 your house. I can't wait 4 our date 2morrow ;) sweet dreams Kagome-chan."_

Kagome smiled at the text, feeling a little bit better remembering the date she had with Bankoutsu the next day. She texted him the directions to her house and laid back feeling less tense than she was before.

**BBTS: Saturday (Date Day)**

Kagome woke up Saturday afternoon to Sota calling her name. "Kagome Sesshoumaru is here!" Kagome groaned as she rolled over facing the wall, rolling on her left side. "He knows where my room is!" Kagome could hear her door opening before she could even finish her sentence and the bed dip in front her. "Kagome wake up we need to talk." Sesshoumaru said lying in front of her and poking her face. Kagome moved to bite his hand but he moved away before she could. "Seriously Kagome, why didn't you tell me your father was moving back in with you guys?"

Kagome sighed opening her eyes to meet her best friend's topaz eyes. "I didn't tell you because I remember when we were kids and I told you he left you promised you would kill him if you see him again. I and you both know you never break promises. Not only that you're over protective." Sesshoumaru raised and eye brow at her. "Your grandfather is taking care of the first problem as we speak and this Sesshoumaru isn't always over protective." Kagome laughed and smacked him on the arm lightly.

"Stop talking about yourself in third person and yes you are over protective. For example, yesterday, you dragged Bankoutsu out of the cafeteria." Sesshoumaru sighed as he moved closer to Kagome enough her to move as well and lay her head on his chest. "What did you tell Bankoutsu yesterday any way?" Sesshoumaru stared over Kagome's head in a daze, remembering yesterday._  
_**BBTS: Flashback to Yesterday**

_Sesshoumaru lead Bankoutsu from the cafeteria to and empty class room two doors away from the cafeteria. Sesshoumaru opened the door and let Bankoutsu go in first before closing the door behind them and locking it. Bankoutsu turned around at the sound of the door being locked and was on high alert. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and he casually leaned against the teacher's desk in front of the room._

"_Calm down Tsukiyomi. I didn't call you here to fight. Even if I did want to fight you I would've chose better than this." Bankoutsu stared at Sesshoumaru, getting irritated and restless by the second. "What do you want with me then Taishio? Clock is ticking and I haven't even eaten lunch yet." _

"_We need to talk about Kagome." Bankoutsu eyes narrowed in confusion as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What about her? Do you like her? Or are you just jealous that she likes me more than you now?" Sesshoumaru growled lowly in his throat and looked out the window trying to ignore his comment. Arrogance had always been a pet peeve of his. _

"_Yeah I like her. But not only that I love her but in the way you think. In fact I love her so much that I refuse and make sure she doesn't get hurt by bad ass rich boys who like to play with people's hearts, man whore around and is on his way to having a criminal record." He said turning his glaring gazed form the window to Bankoutsu. _

"_Let me give you your first and final warning." Sesshoumaru from the desk with his demonic speed and got in Bankoutsu's, his tinting pink at the edges. "She's been through enough as it is since we were seven years old. She doesn't need to be hurt any more by a play boy like you. If you ever hurt, I'll make your life a living hell. What happened to you last year will only look like a play ground fight compared to what I can do to you." _

_Bankoutsu's eyes clearly screamed rage and surprise as he tried to punch Sesshoumaru who just simply moved to the side with his speed. "Oh? Did I strike a sore spot?" Bankoutsu fist clenched his fists tightly by his side. "How do you know about that? Did she tell?" Sesshoumaru scoffed, moving toward the door to unlock it. _

"_Even after a month you should be able to tell that Kagome isn't the type to tell people's secret. She's too selfless for that. Besides I have my own resources. Just remember what I said I said Tsukiyomi." He said leaving Bankoutsu to sort out his emotions._

**BBTS: End of Flashback**

Kagome tugged at Sesshoumaru's hair trying to regain his attention. "Fluffy-nii come back to earth. Mars doesn't want you anymore." Sesshoumaru blinked his eyes that began to fill with amusement as he chuckled lightly. "You haven't called me that since we were little kids." Kagome giggled, watching Sesshoumaru let down the barrier that hid his tail from human eyes.

"It's not my fault your name is too long and difficult for a seven year old. And don't change the subject. What did you tell him?" Sesshoumaru sat up and pulled Kagome with him so that he was leaning against the wall and wrapped his tail around her, embracing her in a brotherly way.

"Nothing you need to worry about. I just told him that he better not hurt you. After all it's my job to look out for my little sister." Kagome laughed running her fingers through his tail. "You haven't referred to me as your little sister since 5th grade. I'm a big girl now Sesshoumaru. I can take care of myself and look out for myself now too."

"I know you can. I just want you to be careful around this guy. I don't trust him." He said. "You don't trust anyone I date." Sesshoumaru hooked his finger under her chin making her look at him to see how serious he was being. "I mean it Kagome. Promise me you'll be careful with this guy." Kagome smiled, trying to put his nerves at ease. "I promise."

**BBTS: 5:50; 9mins before Bankoutsu's arrival**

Three hours after Sesshoumaru left Kagome got a text from Bankoutsu at 4:50 saying he was going to pick her at 6:00. Ever since then Kagome has been running around trying to get her makeup done, her hair strained, and pick out her clothes. She decided on wearing an exotic blue v-neck shirt that showed off little cleavage with a denim skirt, black tights, and knee high converses. Just as she was going down stairs, putting on her favorite sapphire angel heart shaped earrings, her mother called her to the living room.

"Kagome honey, can you come in here for a minute we need to talk." Kagome mood dampened a little bit knowing this moment was coming. 'I was hoping later rather than later.' Kagome walked in the living room and sat across on the couch from Hitomi and Tamaki who were sitting on the love seat. "What's up?" Hitomi elbowed Tamaki motioning her to start.

"Kagome, I and your mother want you to accept us getting back together. And I want to be able to reestablish the bond we had before I left." Kagome crossed her arms looking defiant as possible. "Tamaki we can't do that. You had long enough to keep a bond with me. Not only that you didn't have to break it."

Hitomi went over to sit by Kagome wrapping her arm around her shoulder. "Kagome please don't be this way. He's still your father." Kagome moved from under her arm. "I know that. That's why it hurts to know a man like him is my father." Tamaki came to sit by her as well be Kagome decided to move closer to Hitomi.

"I know I haven't been the best dad but Kagome please can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Before he could say more the door bell ringed. Kagome stood up and straighten her clothes. "Mom I really do want to be happy and Tamaki I really do want to forgive you but isn't going to be that easy. I'm sorry. Especially when I look back to the nights my mother cried to sleep every night over you." Leaving her parents Kagome went to open the door and nearly lost her breath.

Bankoutsu stood in the door way wearing a black muscle polo shirt that hugged his body showing off his muscles, dark jeans and black and red Osiris shoes. 'Wow I didn't even know he had muscles let alone abs like that. It is hard to tell with all the baggy shirts and jackets he's always wearing. And he's wearing his hair down he looks so cute right now.' Bankoutsu cleared his throat getting Kagome's attention. She blushed at being caught staring. "Ready you go?" before he could reply Tamaki and Hitomi came behind Kagome.

"Who is he Kagome? And where is he taking you?" Tamaki asked pushing in front of Kagome, looking Bankoutsu up and down. "I'm Bankoutsu Tsukiyomi sir." Bankoutsu said extending his hand out to Tamaki. He stared at his hand for a second before shaking it. Hitomi smiled and moved forward as well to shake Bankoutsu's hand. "Hello I'm Kagome's mother Hitomi and this is her father Tamaki."

Bankoutsu smiled and leaned down to kiss her hand. "Wow you're really her mother? I thought you were her twin sister seeing as how young you look and beautiful you look. Now I see where Kagome gets her good looks and figure from." Hitomi giggled blushing slightly, pulling her hand back. "Such a charming young man he is."Tamaki leaned against the door way staring between Kagome and Bankoutsu. "That's a nice firm hand shake you got there ." Bankoutsu laughed. "Thank you sir."

"What are your intentions with my daughter? She's not like those kinds of ya know that right?" Kagome as Hitomi smacked Tamaki on the arm. "Tamaki that's rude of you to say to him when you don't really know him!" she said scolding him. Kagome turned her gaze to Bankoutsu noticing how his usually light indigo eyes became dark with rage he was trying to contain and saw that his hands were twitching as if he was trying really hard not to make a fist. She grabbed his hand, rubbing her thumb in soothing circles as tried to calm him down and lead him to the car.

"Would you look at the time we really should get going, we better get going. Bye mom bye Tamaki." She yelled behind her knowing her mother would get the hint and lead her father back inside the house.

"I'm sorry Bank. I didn't know he was going to say something like that to you." Bankoutsu said nothing, opening the door to the passenger side for her. Kagome got inside and watched as Bankoutsu walked around to the other side of the car, noticing his hands were still twitching. When he got inside she moved to put her hand on his shoulder hoping she could calm him down before he does anything rash.

At that moment she could hear Sesshoumaru's words echo in her head. 'Be _careful around him Kagome_.' Kagome gave a start and was going to pull her hand before feeling confident and assured. 'He won't lash out at me. I'm sure of it." She put his hand his shoulder give it a light squeeze.

"I really am sorry Bankoutsu." Bankoutsu sighed and started the car. "Don't worry about it. It just gets old and annoying when people just assume I'm going out with their daughter to get in her pants I'm a gentle mean…ok maybe only 75% of the time I admit but I can still be a gentle man if I wanted to be." He said reaching over her to the glove compartment and pulled out a blind fold.

"Here, put this on." Kagome's eyes moved back in forth between the blind fold and Bankoutsu. "Why?" Bankoutsu snickered quietly to himself and leaned over to tie the blind fold for her. "Just trust me on this. I won't do anything Kags." Kagome blushed hearing her new nickname. "Kags? Really Bankoutsu?" Bankoutsu laughed, backing out the drive way. "Don't be that way. It was either that or blushy." Kagome punched his arm and sat back in the seat pouting. "Shut up and drive." He laughed again as he rubbed his arm. 'She maybe cute when she pouts and tiny but damn she hits really hard.'

The rest of the ride was spent in comfortable silence except for Kagome's occasional question 'Are we there yet" and Bankoutsu irritated reply of no every five minutes until when they finally got to their destination and exploded. "Okay okay Kagome we're here already stop asking!"

Kagome laughed and took off her blind fold, inhaling as her eyes were blinded by the bright lights and when Bankoutsu came to her side to open the door for her, her ears were filled with loud music, screams, and laughter. "Welcome to Tokyo's fair." Bankoutsu said smiling and helping Kagome out of the car who was still surprised from shock. The fair lights were so bright that it almost blocked the evening setting of the sun. "How did you… when did you…How did you know?"

"I thought you would like it. A little birdie… well more like birdies told me you've never been to the fair before because you're always looking out for your grandfather, mom, and little brother so much that you never really had time to go to the fair." Kagome smiled feeling embarrassed for the third time that night. 'I'll have to thank Sango and Rin later for this.'

Kagome noticed as they were walking towards the entrance towards the gates of fair, not only were some people cosplaying as some anime characters, but also Bankoutsu was leading them to the front of the line instead of the back of the line and tugged him to a stop. "Where are you going? The back of the line is that way." Bankoutsu snorted and grabbed her hand and continued to pull her towards the front. "Why wait when I have two old friends up there working the ticket both."

Kagome tilted her head to the side to see what friends he was talking about. One of the two platinum blonde hair and baby blue eyes. "Yo Ino, Hakudoshi what's up?" Ino's eyes widened for a second before narrowing into dangerous slits. "Don't yo me Bankoutsu Tsukiyomi! Where the hell have you been?" Bankoutsu winced while Kagome tried to make herself look smaller behind him. 'Is she his ex-girlfriend?' Bankoutsu looked at Hakudoshi then looked back behind him. Hakudoshi nodded.

"Come on Ino cut him slack." Ino raised an eyebrow and looked behind as well. She rolled her eyes and gave Bankoutsu the tickets. "Just this once but you owe us an explanation when we see you again." Bankoutsu smiled, grabbing Kagome's hand. "Thanks Hakudoshi, thanks Ino tell the others I said hey." Kagome continued to look back, staring at Ino even as he pulled her toward the entrance.

'She really is pretty. Maybe she is his ex-girlfriend.' Bankoutsu tugged on her arm getting her attention. "What's wrong?" Kagome pulled her hand and walked faster but Bankoutsu caught up with her easily. "Nothing I'm fine." She said but her thoughts said differently. 'Why should I care if she is his ex-girlfriend? It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything.' Bankoutsu moved in front of her with a grin, causing her to stop.

"You're not jealous are you?" Kagome pushed him away. "NO! Why would I be?" Bankoutsu blinked at her outburst. His widen when he finally put the pieces together. Bankoutsu grabbed her hand causing her to look up at him.

"In case you're wondering, which I'm sure you are, Ino is just a friend and nothing more. Always has been."He gave her hand a light squeeze. "Always will be." Kagome felt her face heat and her heart pounding in chest. Briefly she wondered if he could hear it. "Come on lets ride. I'll show you the best ones."

The first ride he urged her to go on first was the Crazy Mouse which is type of roller coaster characterized by small cars that seat four people or fewer and ride on top of the track, taking tight, flat turns at modest speeds. Also on the last round around it take your picture as you are coming down.

Kagome laughed as she got off the cart looking at the picture. "Wow look at your face. It's so hilarious." Bankoutsu pouted and snatched the picture out of Kagome's hand. "It's not as bad as your face." The next ride they went on was the Ring of Fire. This ride is an updated version of the super loop. Unlike a roller coaster, this ride is motorized to stop the car at the top of the loop.

Kagome got off the Ring of Fire looking as pale as cloud but Bankoutsu got off grinning like a cheshire cat. "Too much?" Kagome turned too him with her eyes still wide. "Never… AGAIN!" Bankoutsu laughed and took her to the next ride called the Free Fall.

This ride seats five people, front to back in a row. It takes you all the way to the top then drops u little bit then takes you back to the top again. The last time it goes up, it drops you all the way down to the bottom without watches the ride in horror.

"You mean that thing takes you all the way to the top then drops you little by little then drops all the way down? No way in hell you're getting me on the thing!" Bankoutsu chuckled. "Okay okay. I won't make you get on with me. After this we can go get something to eat. I could practically hear your stomach growling on the Ring of Fire over all of the screams."

Kagome blushed and shoved him. "Shut up!" Bankoutsu got on the ride and waved at her as he was going up. Kagome had her eyes on him on him until she was tapped on the shoulder from behind. Kagome turned around and her eyes became big with fear as she came face to face with her ex-boyfriend Hiten Morinaga.

Kagome began to back up, looking for a way to escape him without drawing any attention to herself."What are you doing her Hiten?" Hiten followed her step by step. "Last time I checked the fair was opened to everybody baby." Kagome backed up until she ran into of the light poles. "Don't call me that. That kind of privilege is for boyfriends who don't cheat on their girlfriend with their cousin all because she doesn't want to have sex with him."

Hiten moved closer and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer so that their bodies touched. "Don't be that way I know you miss me. And of course I miss you. If you really wanted to have sex with me all you had to do is ask." Kagome struggled and tried to push him away but he grabbed her hands and pinned them to her sides. "Let me go Hiten!"

"Stop being such a cry baby." Hiten was leaning down to kiss her when he was turned around and punched in the jaw. Kagome screamed and looked up to see Bankoutsu, with his right hand bleeding, standing over Hiten ready to hit him again.

Kagome ran to him and grabbed his arm, trying to stop him from hitting Hiten again seeing as Hiten had what looks like a broken jaw. "Bankoutsu no don't do it!" Bankoutsu growled and kicked Hiten in the stomach before Kagome lead him to one of the food stands and asked for a first aid kit.

"I should've done more than give him a bruised jaw and bruised rib or two." Kagome made him sit down at one of the picnic table so she could take care of his hand. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine. But you on the other hand not so much." She said trying to lighten the mood which worked a little bit seeing as Bankousu let out s small quickly died when Kagome sprayed some anti infection spray on his hand."OW! That stings if you hadn't noticed!" he yelled, trying to pull his hand back, but Kagome kept a firm hold on it.

"Calm down and hold still I don't want your hand to get infected." Bankoutsu winced when she sprayed his hand again. "Who was that guy any way?" Kagome sighed sadly while wrapping his hand with bandages.

"He's my ex-boyfriend, a pig, a player, and a perverted jerk." Bankoutsu stood there shocked wondering what a girl like her would be like a guy like him. 'Well that's kinda like calling the tea kettle black when I actually think about it.' "Why did you guys break up?" Instead of answering Kagome got up and stretched. "You're hungry right? I'll go get us something to eat." Before she could walk away Bankoutsu grabbed her wrist.

"Kagome I know I haven't really given a reason but you can trust me and tell me anything. It may seem like it but seriously I'm not like that guy." Kagome sighed and turned her head away from him. "I know Bankoutsu and I do trust you."

'Probably more than I should.' Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when she felt something being pushed into her hand. "What's this?" She brought her hand up to find $40 dollars in her hands. "It's for the food of course. And don't even think about trying to give the money back because I still won't take it back." Kagome pouted 'Stubborn bastard.' She thought as she went to go get the food leaving Bankoutsu all by his self.

After ten minutes of waiting in line, Kagome finally made her way back to Bankoutsu. When she made it she saw Bankoutsu talking to a girl with jet black hair, ruby eyes and very short dress that could've been a shirt in another time.

As she got closer she could tell he was yelling at the girl but the girl didn't even seem fazed by the yelling. She was just standing there with her arms crossed and a flirty smile. "Go away! You're not even supposed be within ten feet of me!' The girl just laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't be so mean Ban Ban. I though there were no hard feelings between us after what happened. I mean come on it was only a year ago." Kagome gasped and almost dropped the food when she realized who this girl could be.

Bankoutsu made a sound that sounded as if he was disgusted as he pushed her away from him. "The hell away from me Yura. I'm done with you." Kagome could see Yura wasn't about take his words seriously as she tried to touch him again, she rushed over lightly bumped Bankoutsu with her elbow since her hands were full.

"Sorry it took so long. The line was miles long." Yura zeroed on Kagome narrowing her ruby eyes into angry slits. "Who is she?" Bankoutsu put his hand on Kagome's back pushing her in the opposite direction. "None of your business." As Bankoutsu lead Kagome away from Yura, she could've sworn Yura said something about going to a plan be and something about a useless Hiten but she just shrugged it off as her imagination.

Bankoutsu sat down at another table and put his head in his hands. Kagome out the food down but continued to stand wondering if it was safe to sit by a Bankoutsu that good exploded at any minute. He noticed that she was still standing and looked up at her with a thin smile. "Its ok you can sit down. I'm not going to bite or go off."

Kagome laid her head on Bankoutsu's shoulder "What did she say?" Bankoutsu began to glare into space. "Anything and everything to piss me or get me in jail. Saying she was hoping we could put last year behind us and start dating again. What a load of B.S." Kagome winced and began eating her food while trying to think of a way to cheer him up and for get what happened. Finally coming up a idea she nudged Bankoutsu and stood up to throw her trash away.

"Hurry up and finish eating already. I see a couple of these both games I can beat you at." Bankoutsu threw his trash away as well and raised an eyebrow at her. "You beat me at those games? HA! Your really are funny Higurashi." Kagome bumped his shoulder as she passed by him. "Then come on the Tsukiyomi. Prove me wrong." Bankoutsu followed her laughing. "Alright then lets do this but don't think just because your cute that I'll go easy on you. And don't come crying to me when I beat you." Kagome laughed lopping her arm threw his, pulling him over to the first game.

For the rest of the evening the played games, win prizes for each other, rode some more rides and ate ice cream which the shared together on Kagome's suggestion. They were having a great time until the looked at the time and realized that it was getting late. "Wow. Where did the evening go?" Kagome said carrying the dog demon and the wolf demon plushies Bankoutsu won for her. Bankoutsu sighed feeling disappointed as he hefted the big sword called Banryu the Kagome won for him as long as he promised not to use to hurt somebody with it..

"I know. I don't wanna take you home yet either and I- … Really Kagome? Get your head out of the gutter I didn't mean it like that." He said looking over to Kagome who face began to grow very hot and red. "I'm going to ignore that comment." She said as she and Bankoutsu were on their way back to her house. "Why did you want those any way?" Kagome laughed as she squeezed the plushies tight. "Well the white dog demon remind of Sesshoumaru obviously due to the white fur and the moon in the middle of his forehead."

"And the black wolf demon?" Bankoutsu when he finally pulled into Kagome's drive way. "Well the wolf demon reminds of you." Bankoutsu tuned to look at Kagome clearly confused. "What do you it reminds you of me?" Kagome began fidget with ears of her plushies and looked any where and everywhere but his face.

"Well for one thing he has a purple star in the middle of his forehead. He looks mysterious, fierce and such a bad ass who doesn't like to be told what to do. A lone wolf. But one you get to know him a little better you find out that its just a front to keep people distance from him because he doesn't want to be hurt any more than he has been. He has fresh scars and old wounds that tend to open but he never shows it because he doesn't want seem weak in front of others. Especially those that depend on him."

Bankoutsu sated at Kagome, feeling something he's never felt with any of the girls he's dated in the past or slept with. Not even with Yura made him feel this way or read look on open book. He leaned over and lifted Kagome's head until warm indigo met soft brown. "How can you see through so easily when others can't?" Kagome's breath caught when she noticed Bankoutsu's moving closer to her, feeling her body do the same.

They're lips where just a breath away from each other when the porch light came on scaring Kagome back into her seat. She looked back at Bankoutsu only to see him hanging his head in disappointment and frustration. "Sorry…I really had a great time tonight. And I would love to do it again sometime." His head snapped up hearing her say just in time for her to lean over and give him a lingering kiss on this cheek.

"Good night Bankoutsu." Kagome said before getting out of the car and running into the house so he didn't see her pink face. Luckily for Bankoutsu she didn't turn around to see the small blush that decorated his face as well.

* * *

**pls review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Flashback…_

_They're lips where just a breath away from each other when the porch light came on scaring Kagome back into her seat. She looked back at Bankoutsu only to see him hanging his head in disappointment and frustration. "Sorry…I really had a great time tonight. And I would love to do it again sometime." His head snapped up hearing her say just in time for her to lean over and give him a lingering kiss on this cheek. _

"_Good night Bankoutsu." Kagome said before getting out of the car and running into the house so he didn't see her pink face. Luckily for Bankoutsu she didn't turn around to see the small blush that decorated his face as well._

**Bad Boy Transfer Student Ch.7**

**BBTS: With Exes (After B&K Left Yura Alone)**

Yura was pacing back and forth in front of a 2011 Pontiac Trans Am waiting impatiently. 'Where is he? He should have been here by now.' Said person walked up behind Yura with ice held to his jaw and a hand over his side with his other hand. "You could've warned me the guy I was fighting was Bankoutsu Tsukiyomi Yura! Thanks to you I have two bruised ribs and a bruised jaw!" Hiten said making Yura turn around with a start before glaring at him.

"Whatever you didn't keep your end of the plan either you wuss! You were supposed to keep Kagome busy until I kissed Bankoutsu and have him back in my arms and filthy rich when she rejects him." Hiten snorted as they got in the car. "If I was Tsukiyomi I wouldn't want you back either.

Especially when you only go out with me for my money, then act like I raped you to get me in trouble for extra money and then go behind my back to sleep with my brother for more money." Yura rolled her eyes.

"Call it what you want I'm high priced girl and I like nice things. Besides Renkoutsu didn't seem to mind or complain. Any way luckily I had back up plan just in case you screwed up." She said, pulling out a vanilla envelope from her black messenger bag. "What's that?" Hiten asked driving away from the fair.

"Just drive to Bankoutsu's house. This is for him" She said smiling, cradling the folder like a fragile vase. "And his parents."

**BBTS: With Bankoutsu**

Bankoutsu made it back to his feeling happier than he has in a long time and humming. Realizing that he was humming made him laugh. "Well this is the most clean and best date I've been on in a long time." Bankoutsu went into the house, walking by the living room and was called back by a female voice from said room. "Bankoutsu Tsukiyomi get your ass in here this  
instant young man!"

Bankoutsu stopped mid-step freezing. 'I haven't heard that kind of voice from mom since that time I broke those pearls dad bought for their anniversary when I was ten years old and that thing with Yura.' He turned back to the living. Kaguya and Naraku Tsukiyomi sat on the couch that faced the living room entrance. Bankoutsu walked in and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "Do you know what time it is?" Kaguya asked looking very upset. "It's almost 11:00. Just where have you been all this time?" Bankoutsu sighed, running through his feeling very agitated.

"I was just hanging out with a friend. I haven't done anything wrong. And you guys know it takes about at least an hour to get here since we're on the outskirts of town. Plus its pouring rain out there so of course it'll take me longer to get here." Naraku scoffed as he looked into the eyes of his that looked so much like his mothers. "Are you lying to us Bankoutsu?" Bankoutsu stared back looking defiant.

"I'm not lying. All I did was hang out with a friend at the fair. That's all that I did today." Naraku raised an eyebrow at him. "So nothing exciting happened tonight?" Bankoutsu mouth twitched slightly, wanting to smile remembering when Kagome won Banryu for him, which was still in his car for safe reasons, and remembering when she kissed him on the cheek when he dropped her off. "Nope nothing exciting happened tonight."

Kaguya sighed as she pulled out a vanilla envelope that she kept hidden behind the couch pillow and threw it on the coffee table. "Then what are these?" Bankoutsu picked up the envelope from the table taking out pictures of him and Yura at the fair together just a few minutes before Kagome with the food.

Bankoutsu eyes widen, flipping through pictures. Naraku crossed his arms, looking like his son did seconds ago. "Nothing exciting happened tonight huh?" Bankoutsu stared back at his parents. "Where did you get these?"

"We found them on the doorstep after someone rang the door bell. Bankoutsu you know you're not supposed to be with her."Naraku said his voice rising higher. "You've been doing well over the past two months and then you slip up and let this happen. Do you have any idea how that looks for me? The CEO of the Demon Slayers Corporations?" Bankoutsu ripped up the pictures and threw them on the ground.

"Fuck what other people think and say! That's not how it looks and you both know it!" Naraku stood up and got in Bankoutsu's personal space. "Watch your mouth boy! We're still your parents whether you like it or not. It's not our fault you've decided to slip back into your old habits." Bankoutsu stood toe to toe with Naraku.

"That's just it dad! You guys are my parents not hers! But you believe her over me! Your own flesh and blood!" His hands were clenched tightly at his sides making the cuts on his hand to open and bleed through the bandages. Kaguya gasped and ran over to him grabbing his hand. "What happened to your hand?" Bankoutsu snatched his hand away from her moving toward the front door.

"Why does it matter? Even if I tell you, you wouldn't believe me anyway?" Bankoutsu heard Kaguya call after him and heard Naraku say let him go before he walked back out into the rain.

**BBTS: With Kagome**

Kagome was laying in her bed with the lamp on reading City of Fallen Angels by Cassandra Clare when she thought she heard someone calling her name outside over the thundering rain. 'Oh well must be my imagination again.' She went back to reading then she heard something hit her window. "What the hell was that? The news didn't say anything about hailing."

Kagome got up from her bed, walking to the window cautiously trying to see threw the rain. When the lightning flashed she saw Bankoutsu aiming to throw another pebble at her window before outside was dark again. Kagome wanted to scream but all the came out was a small squeak as she threw open the doors to her balcony.

"What are you doing here?" she yelled over the rain. "I can't hear you!" he yelled back. "I'm coming up!" Kagome didn't hear him and was surprised when she saw him use the vines on the sides of her house to climb up to her balcony. When he got closer Kagome helped him up and pulled Bankoutsu into her room."What the hell Bankoutsu?" Bankoutsu laughed even though his teeth were chattering. "I j-just w-w-wanted to s-see you a-again. I-I m-m-missed y-you."

"Stay right here I'll be right back. I mean it Bankoutsu don't you dare leave this room." Bankoutsu nodded closing the balcony doors for her. While Kagome was gone he moved around her room looking at pictures on her wall and on her desk.

On her desk he found a picture of an eight year old Kagome and Sesshoumaru sleeping in her room holding hands. And another picture of Kagome ten years old playing the piano with her grandfather sitting beside her. He saw another picture of Kagome with her friends and family having a picnic in the park.

Bankoutsu smiled sadly at the picture feeling left out. 'Why can't my family be more like that? We're not even remotely close to that.' He thought when Kagome returned with a bundle of clothes under her arm.

"Okay here. These are Sesshoumaru's clothes. Since you guys are kinda the same size they should fit. And don't worry the under wear is new." Kagome said pushing him towards her bathroom. "Now go take a shower before you catch a cold." Bankoutsu stopped at the bathroom door and turned around with a look of mark horror on his face. "What?"

"You don't have panty hoes or bras hanging in there do you?" Bankoutsu laughed when he saw Kagome's face go up in flames and ran into the bathroom before she threw the pillow at him. Twenty minutes later a now warm Bankoutsu emerged from the bathroom wearing white lounge pants and a read wife beater. Kagome looked up to see that he still had his wet and ran in the restroom to get her blow dryer.

"What are you doing?" Kagome sat on her bed and motioned for him sit down on the floor. "The air comes on automatically in all rooms and I can't have you getting sick on me. You're my ticket to graduating mister." Bankoutsu laughed his eyes with a small chuckle. "Thank for you concern but I don't need you to blow dry my hair. Besides won't your parents hear the hair dryer?" Kagome shook her head and pulled him down to sit down in front her before he could protest. "I doubt the will Tamaki is snoring like crazy. Now stay still."

Bankoutsu sighed and did as told. 'This actually feels good and familiar.' Then a memory of his mother drying his hair for him when he five flashed through his mind, making him sigh heavily at the long ago memory. "Bankoutsu?" he grunted in response. "What's wrong? I know you didn't come back here just because you missed me. And I know you didn't walk in the rain all the way here without your car just to see me." She said, now brushing his hair.

"I parked it at the hotel not far from here but still within walking distance. I didn't want to risk getting seen and killed by your father." Kagome giggled. "But that still doesn't explain why you showed up at my house so late." Bankoutsu turned around, facing her on his knees and grabbed the book she was reading before he came.

"I didn't know this book was out yet. Liked the first three books, but the third book is my favorite out all of them. Nice Power Puff Girls short set pjs by the way. Makes you look very fyi." Kagome blushed and took the book away from him. "Bankoutsu stop dodging the question and tell me what's up with you. I know you don't care about my choice of pjs are my choice of books."

"I care about your choice of pjs of course." He said winking. Kagome pouted hitting lightly on the head. "Come on Bank spill. You can tell me about anything that's bothering you. I'll listen to anything you have to say if it'll make you feel better." Bankoutsu laid his head in her lap, wrapping his hand arms loosely around her waist, taking a deep breath and not feeling Kagome stiffen when he did this.

"I had a fight with my parents. Apparently somebody took pictures of me and Yura at the fair tonight you came back with the food and put them on the front door step before I got home for my parents to find them. I'm guessing they did this when I was still with you at some point." Kagome ran her fingers threw his hair, trying to get him to talk more. "What did they say? Did you tell them that you were with someone else?"

"I did but they didn't believe me. They thought I met her at the fair and tired to get with her again. I told them that I didn't even know that she was going to be there. I think Renkoutsu might have told her. When me and Yura were dating her and Ren got pretty close… maybe too close." Kagome leaned down and hugged him trying to calm him down from anger and betrayal he felt. 'He's shaking. He must be really upset.'

"Maybe you should let me talk to them tomorrow iiyo?" Bankoutsu lifted his head to look her with disbelief showing clearly in his eyes that looked like raging storm showing he was still angry. "Kagome…you would do that for me?" Kagome gave him a sweet smile. "Of course I don't like seeing you like this. You seem like a completely different person. But either way I like you just the way you are bad boy or not."

Bankoutsu's left hand cupped Kagome's cheek gently. He moved closer so that they were eye level with each other. "Thank you Kagome." Kagome blushed staring at his lips as she felt something pulling them closer to each other like a magnet. Bankoutsu stopped mid way as if he was asking for permission. She gave him the barest of nods before he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against hers.

When their lips touched they felt as if their bodies were lit on fire and their lips moved gently against each other. Bankoutsu stood slowly pushing Kagome back on her back gently hovering over her so that he didn't crush her with his weight. He nibbled gently on her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted him shyly. Bankoutsu moved his right hand to thigh, hooking her leg over his hip. Kagome broke the kiss needing air while Bankoutsu moved to trail butterfly kisses on her neck making her gasp and laced her fingers in his hair. Bankoutsu moved his hand from her thigh to push up her tank top. Kagome's eyes which closed at some point snapped open and grabbed his hand before he could go any higher.

"Bankoutsu wait. We can't do that." She bit her lip when Bankoutsu looked at her with eyes filled with desire. 'Why does it seem like whether its lust or anger his eyes look a raging storm?' Kagome blushed and propped herself up on her elbow, pushed Bankoutsu off her with one hand causing him to land on right side still facing her as she sat up.

"I'm not ready for something like that. Not yet anyway. Not with a guy like you. Sooner or later you're going to get bored with me for not giving you what you want them you'd dump me for someone like Kagura, Abi or Kikyo to get it." Things remained quiet for a few seconds before Bankoutsu found his voice. "Is that what Hiten did?" She turned her face from him nodding.

Bankoutsu pulled Kagome down until she was laying down facing him. "Remember when we first met and I told you never to believe anything you here. Especially when you don't really know that person?" He continued on not waiting for her to respond. "Kags you don't know me." Bankoutsu lifted her chin to make her look at him.

"Yet. And I want to get to know you. When that thing happened with Yura I had thought dating and relationships were a waste of time and a pain in the ass. But now I want you Kagome. I'll never hurt you. Not like he did. I'd let you beat me into a pulp before I let that happen. I really like you Kagome."

"But Bankoutsu I'm not like other girls. I don't just open my legs for anyone who asks me to." Bankoutsu put a finger to her lips smiling. "I know and that's what I like about you koi. You're like no other woman I've ever met." Kagome blushed and moved closer to him. "But I don't have a figure like the other girls you like or have the body of a model like Kagura."

Bankoutsu wrapped his arm around her waist pulling closer. "And? She looks like that because she's doing God knows what while you keep your figure up by working out. I want to go out with for you not your body. No matter how sexy you look." He chuckled seeing her mouth drop open in shock and leaned closer until his lips were beside her ear.

"I won't take no for an answer. After all I'm just as stubborn as you are.' He nipped Kagome's ear making her jump back from him. Bankoutsu snickered and pulled her back to him. "Someone has sensitive ears." Kagome pouted rubbing her ear. "Are you being serious with me Bankoutsu?" Bankoutsu looked down at her. "I'm as serious as a heart attack ow!" Kagome punched him in arm. "That's not funny Bank."

"I wasn't trying to be funny. Damn you're an abusive girlfriend." Kagome laughed and buried her face in his neck. Bankoutsu ran his fingers through her hair. For the rest of the night they talked and told each other more about their families. Bankoutsu told Kagome about his father being the CEO of Demon Slayers Cooperation and that his mother was an attorney at a law firm and that his parents are rarely home because of their jobs. And he told her about his brothers and which grade they were in and how they always find ways to bug him. "The only sane brothers are Suikoutsu and Jakoutsu."

Kagome bit her lip and looked at him. "Do you think Jakoutsu will ever like me?" Bankoutsu burst out laughing. "Don't worry about him. He hates all girls I date and all women because he's gay. He'll warm up to you eventually maybe you can be his new shopping partner and gaming partner instead of me." Kagome let out a giggle before it was interrupted by a yawn. Bankoutsu smiled and pulled a blanket over them. "Now get some sleep we'll talk more in the morning.

Kagome nodded, already drifting into the realm of sleep with her head tucked under Bankoutsu chin.

**BBTS: Next Morning**

Kagome stretched waking and rolled over to wrap arm around the warm body that was supposed to be right next to hers only to find the spot cold. Kagome opened her eyes only to see a bright blue sticky note from her desk sticking to her forehead. Kagome pulled of the note and read it aloud to herself.

'_Morning beautiful I had to sneak out early. I left Taishio's clothes on your desk and I need to be ready by 11:00 that's when I'm picking you up to go to my parent's house. See you at 11:00 baby girl 3 Bankoutsu.'_

Kagome giggled at the note before putting it under her pillow and looked at the clock. "OH SNAP! Its 10:50 I have to be ready in nine minutes!" Kagome jumped out of bed and ran around to the closet trying to pick out something that looked decent enough to meet his parents. She picked out a yellow sundress with a short sleeve light blue sweeter and light blue Mary Jane leather pumps.

She just finished putting on light make u when she heard a horn go off outside. Kagome took two steps at a time and made bee line for the front door, almost running into Tamaki. "Whoa where's the fire Kaggy?" Kagome spun around him. "Can't talk now! See you later!" Kagome ran to be Bankoutsu car and opened the door. "Were you waiting long?" she said taking his outfit. He wore a nice pair of denim washed jeans, a purple wife beater that hugged his sculpted torso with a blue graphic hooded sweater jacket over it left unzipped and a pair of black and white puma sneakers.

"Not really. Here I figured you'd be hungry." He said giving her two Mc Donald's breakfast burrito and orange juice before pulling out the drive way. Kagome gave him a kiss on cheeks as thanks. "Did you go back home to get those clothes? You look like you belong in a gang or something." Bankoutsu smirked. "Nope. By the time I woke up my clothes were dry so I went to the mall and got some more clothes. And now that you mention it I am in a gang called the Band of Seven with my brothers." Kagome nearly choked on her orange juice.

"Seriously? But you told me Kyokoutsu was in the 8th grade!" Bankoutsu shrugged. "You forget he's pretty big for his age which makes him a big threat." Kagome began playing with her straw deep in thought. 'Hmmm the Band of Seven that sounds familiar.' She gasped. "So you must the leader who Hiten and the Thunder Brothers tried to jump a couple of months back when we were dating."

"I thought that guy looked familiar but he made the mistake of trying to jump me when I was with Jakoutsu and Suikoutsu that night." He said pulling into the drive way of his house "You guys messed him up bad he had a busted lip, a huge bruise on his face and a limp for a while." Bankoutsu went around to the passenger side and opened her door for her. "That's what he gets for under estimating us."

Kagome followed Bankoutsu to the front door waiting for him to unlock the door before it opened on its own by Kaguya. Kaguya ran to Bankoutsu and hugged him. "Bankoutsu thank goodness! Where have you been and who is that girl?" Bankoutsu blushed and pulled away from his mother.

"Mom calm down this my girl friend Kagome and- whoa!" A yellow blur tackled Bankoutsu to the ground cutting him off. 'Why does it seem every time I come over to his house he's always getting tackled?' The blur turned out to be a girl with blond hair and blue eyes who was wearing skinny jeans and a paramour concert t-shirt. "Bankoutsu where have you been? I've been waiting for you since forever." Kagome looked at the girl raising an eye brow.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" the girl looked up at with a frown. "My name is Utau. I'm Bankoutsu girlfriend."

Sorry for the long wait taking final exams pls review

Koi-love

Iiyo-okay


	8. Chapter 8

_Flashback…_

_Kagome followed Bankoutsu to the front door waiting for him to unlock the door before it opened on its own by Kaguya. Kaguya ran to Bankoutsu and hugged him. "Bankoutsu thank goodness! Where have you been and who is that girl?" Bankoutsu blushed and pulled away from his mother. _

"_Mom calm down this my girl friend Kagome and- whoa!" A yellow blur tackled Bankoutsu to the ground cutting him off. 'Why does it seem every time I come over to his house he's always getting tackled?' The blur turned out to be a girl with blond hair and blue eyes who was wearing skinny jeans and a paramour concert t-shirt. "Bankoutsu, where have you been? I've been waiting for you since forever." Kagome looked at the girl raising an eye brow._

"_I'm sorry but who are you?" the girl looked up at with a frown. "My name is Utau. I'm Bankoutsu girlfriend." _

**Bad Boy Transfer Student Ch.8**

Bankoutsu's eyes widened and his teeth clenched. "No you're not! That's practically incest!" Utau pouted. "Why are you denying my love for you Banky?" He then turned to look at Kagome. "She's lying! She's really my cousin wearing a disguise! I don't even know an Utau except for the singer!" Kagome kneeled down so that she was eye level with Utau who was still sitting on Bankoutsu's chest. "I know. Isn't that right Kanna?" Kanna eyes widened surprised that Kagome recognized her. "How…how… how did you know it was me?" she said getting off Bankoutsu and putting her hands on her hips.

"Well for one thing if you're going to fool someone and dress up as someone else make sure that all your hair is under your wing. Second Utau has blue eyes not black and third I always see you playing with my little brother Sota when I pick him up from his school sometimes." Kanna blushed, pulled the wig off her head and stormed back inside the house. "Jakoutsu I told you this was stupid now I want my twenty bucks now!" Kagome laughed and helped Bankoutsu up.

"Every time I come over here you're always being tackled before you even get inside." Bankoutsu laughed but it quickly died down when Kaguya cleared her throat. "So Bankoutsu you said this is your girlfriend?" Bankoutsu grabbed Kagome's hand. "This is Kagome Higurashi mom. She's the girl who's been tutoring me for the past two months." Kaguya looked Kagome up and down making her feel nervous. 'It's like she's trying to read my soul or something.'

"Well come in. No need to stay out here in this heat." They followed Kaguya to the family room where Naraku sat in one of the black couches facing the flat screen TV watching the morning news. Kaguya grabbed the remote of the coffee table and turned off the news. "Honey we have guest." Naraku turned his attention to Bankoutsu and Kagome. When their eyes met Kagome felt as if she was in a trance. 'His eyes are so red and his attitude practically screams power and is rolling off of him in waves. He looks so much like an older version of Bankoutsu but he has his mother's eyes.' Bankoutsu pulled Kagome to the couch opposite of Naraku. Kaguya sat by her husband.

"This Bankoutsu's tutor for the past two months and _girlfriend _Kagome Higurashi." Naraku looked at his wife, raising an eyebrow in question then turned his attention back to their guest. "You're Bankoutsu's tutor and _girlfriend_?" Bankoutsu's leg began to bounce in agitation. 'Why the hell they keep putting emphasizes on girlfriend? It's annoying.' He thought while Kagome took a mental deep breath before answering. "Yes sir I am."

"I thought tutoring was supposed to be business and learning not for hooking up and playing around." Kaguya elbowed him the ribs. Bankoutsu's leg bouncing increased and his hand clenched and unclenched until Kagome put her hand on his. "Well Mr. Tsukiyomi sometimes things happen in mysterious ways but I assure when there is no playing between us when we are working on school work. Also Bankoutsu's grades have improved since I've been tutoring him." Naraku leaned forward so that his elbows rested on his knees. "Is that all you came here to tell me?" Kagome's twitched slightly. 'Now I know where Bankoutsu gets his annoying streak from.'

"Actually Mr. Tsukiyomi I came here to vouch for Bankoutsu and say that he was with me at the fair last night and only me. We stayed together until I went to get us something to eat and came back when I saw Bankoutsu trying to get Yura to leave him alone. She kept advancing on him until I grabbed his arm and pulled him away." Naraku looked back and forth between the two. 'Well she's a fiery lil thing.' He sighed while running his fingers through his hair frustratingly. "Ms. Higurashi I'm sorry to waste your time I don't know how much my son has told you or is paying you to lie on his behalf."

Bankoutsu growled and was going to stand and start yelling at Naraku but Kagome pulled him back down with a jerk and narrowed her eyes at Naraku. He raised an eyebrow. 'And quite strong as well.' "He is paying me nothing. And I'm not lying I'm telling the truth. Actually I hate liars." Bankoutsu's looked at Kagome than at his father expecting him to explode but he was surprised to see a small smile o his face. "So you're saying my son and you are not lying to me? I mean you really haven't given me a reason to trust you Ms. Higurashi." Kagome smiled giving Bankoutsu's hand a squeeze.

"I know I haven't given a reason to trust me Higurashi but don't believe what you hear. You don't even know me yet Mr. Tsukiyomi. And you haven't given me a reason to trust you either." Naraku smirked, standing up and offered his hand to Kagome. "Touché Ms. Higurashi and please call me Naraku. Mr. Tsukiyomi makes me feel older than I really am." Bankoutsu crossed his arms and mumbled under his breath. "You have at least five or six gray hairs and you always whining about your back and-OW!" Bankoutsu rubbed his head while Kaguya Kagome giggled lightly.

"I'll Mr. Naraku as long as you call me Kagome." Naraku rubbed the hand he used to smack Bankoutsu. "Deal. Now if you'll excuse me I have work I need to tend to." Kaguya followed Naraku up stairs. "Nice meeting you Kagome-chan you can call me Kaguya."

Once they left the room Kagome let go a breath she didn't know she was holding and let her muscles relax. "That was more intense than I thought it would be. Your dad is kinda scary without trying… no offense." Bankoutsu chuckled. "You didn't act like it. No one has ever been able to talk to my dad like that except my mom." Kagome laid her head on Bankoutsu's shoulder "You're over exaggerating. I was scared to death. I wasn't being a smart ass talking to your dad like that was I?" Bankoutsu lifted her chin so that she looked at him. "Actually you were far from it. I guess you just have a way with the Tsukiyomis." He leaned in and gave her kiss that was short lived when he heard someone gagging.

Kagome sighed and pushed him away. "Except one." Bankoutsu sighed clearly frustrated and looked at Jakoutsu. "No one said you had to look Jaks." Jakoutsu rolled his eyes and completely ignore Kagome. "Anyway can I play Tekken 6 on your PS3? Kanna kicked me out of my room because the plan didn't work and… hey don't give me that look. She's a little girl I can't just kick her out or fight her." Kagome stood up. "Can I play too? I love Tekken 6."

They both stared at her. "You play Tekken 6?" Jakoutsu looked at her up and down with disgust. Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Of course I do. I could make you eat dirt with Asuka or Hwoarang." Jakoutsu laughed. "Very funny. Everyone knows I'm the Tekken King." Bankoutsu stood up and stretched his muscles that were tenses only moment before. "He has a point Kags. Even I can't beat him and neither can anyone else." Kagome shrugged. "Okay then bet. If you win I'll do whatever say and want for a week." Jakoutsu's eyes held mirth in them as he shook her hand. "Deal!" Kagome smiled and followed him upstairs.

Bankoutsu caught up with them and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Are you sure you wanna do this? I made the same bet with him and my week was filled with shopping trips, make up tips and all other kinds of girly things. It was torture I tell you. Torture!" Kagome giggled. "Then it won't be as bad if I lose. And I'm sure I want to do this. You can at least have a little faith in me Bank." They made it to Bankoutsu's room where Jakoutsu was waiting for them on the couch with the game already set up.

"Took you two long enough. Stalling your defeat Higurashi?" Kagome huffed and took off her sweater. "Ha ha I don't plan on losing. I don't even know the meaning of the word." Bankoutsu laughed. "You better watch out Jaks she took off her sweater she means business." Jakoutsu pressed the start button on the game. "Just remember our bet wench." Kagome smirked.

"Sure sure Jakoutsu. Whatever you say."

**BBTS: 2hrs &80 Games Later**

Bankoutsu's mouth was wide and Jakoutsu slammed the controller down when Kagome beat him again under twenty seconds flat. "NO WAY FUGGIN' WAY! There's no way Hwoarang can move that way!" Kagome laughed stretching. "Well you haven't been playing Tekken as long as I have. He can move like that with the cheat codes I have." Jakoutsu stared at her blinking before he gave her the puppy eyes. "Can I have them? Pretty please? I'll do anything." He whined. Kagome looked up at the ceiling as if she was really thinking about when Renkoutsu came in without knocking.

Bankoutsu gave him an annoyed look. "You really need to learn how to knock." Renkoutsu ignored him and look pointedly at Kagome. "Mom said lunch is ready and she said she would like Kagome to stay for lunch." Kagome began to panic. "Oh no, I couldn't impose anymore than I already have. I mean I've been here long enough and I'm sure your dad doesn't really like me right now either and-." Bankoutsu cut her off, giving her a chaste kiss. Kagome blushed when he pulled away. "It would make me happy if you stayed." Kagome started to protest but Bankoutsu put his finger on her lips.

"Please? For me?" Kagome looked at him, seeing that he really wanted her to stay and pushed back all the protests and smiled. "Ok I'll stay. Just let me freshen up first before I go down." Bankoutsu grabbed her hand and led her to his bathroom before Jakoutsu grabbed her other hand. Bankoutsu looked at him then looked at Kagome's and Jakoutsu's hands. "What are you doing Jakoutsu?" Jakoutsu tugged Kagome to him. "I've seen your bathroom big brother. Let's just say it's no place for me or a lady." Bankoutsu was going to say something smart ass but stopped when he actually remembered what his bathroom looked like.

"Good point. You can use the one across from my room." Kagome nodded, grabbed her sweater and went in the bathroom to wash her hands. 'Wow this visit is going easier than I thought. I hope I don't jinx it knowing how clumsy I am and how bad my luck can get I'm just so nervous. I don't even know if his parents really like me or not. I hope I didn't insult his dad talking to him that way! Okay Kagome, deep breaths. Get it together girl. You're just stressing yourself out.'

Kagome opened the door and almost screamed when she Renkoutsu standing in front of the door. She put her hand over her heart. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were standing out here." Renkoutsu rolled his eyes. "Bankoutsu and Jakoutsu thought you would get lost so they told me to stay here until you came out." Kagome looked left and right in the hallway. 'I don't see why they would think I would get lost it's only a few right turns and one left turn.'

"Thank you." She said giving him a friendly smile. Renkoutsu nodded his head and began walking away knowing Kagome would take the hint and follow him. Kagome followed him feeling anxious and just a little bit annoyed. 'I wonder if he's always this quiet. Well maybe not. From Banks told me he was annoying him and competing with him.' "You know, he's not he's not all that serious about you right?" Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice. "Excuse me?" He turned and looked at her with mischief in his eyes as if he was hiding something or had a secret she didn't know about.

"Big brother. Ya know he's not all that into you right? That he's just using you to get what's most precious to you?" To Kagome it sounded more like a statement than a question that made her eyes narrow into dangerous slits. "How do you know? What makes you so sure?" Renkoutsu chuckled darkly, circling Kagome like a predator stalking his prey.

"I've known him longer than you have. I know my brother. Know what he does." He ran his fingers lightly down her right arm. "Who he does and how he treats women. When he gets what he wants, kicks them to the curb as if they were nothing. It's only a matter of time before he does that same thing to you. After all you're not really his type any way." He finished, stopping in front of her. Kagome's hands hung loosely at her sides wanting to ball into angry fist but she remained calm and collected almost mimicking Sesshoumaru's cold demeanor.

"Why do you care what happens to me or not? You don't know me?" she said leaning into the wall with her folded. She tensed when he leaned until their noses were almost touching. "I know enough about you to know you're a nice, sweet, and _innocent_ girl. I just don't want to see you turned into one of his whores." He said smirking but he didn't expect her to slap him hard enough for him stumble backwards a couple of steps. Renkoutsu looked at Kagome with shock that was quickly melted by rage.

"You SLAPPED me!"

"No shit Sherlock." Kagome grounded out between clenched teeth. "I was just trying to warn you and you slap me for it?" Kagome pushed him aside, walking away. "Consider me warned then. I'll take my chances and find my own way back to the stairs." Renkoutsu grabbed her wrist. "We're not done here bitch. You need to know you place when you talk to me." He said when he felt a heavy slap down in his shoulder.

"Really Renkoutsu and what lesson that might be? Because I think you are." Renkoutsu looked over his shoulder and felt his blood go cold and his heart almost stop when he saw Naraku standing behind with disappointment and anger in his blood red eyes. "Let go of her Renkoutsu or their will be more hell to pay if you don't." Renkoutsu let go of Kagome's wrist and stepped away from her. "I'm sorry father." Naraku put a hand on Kagome's back, who was rubbing her wrist, and pushed her forward gently. "I'll deal with you later." Renkoutsu nodded and went down another hallway pulling his phone out.

Naraku turned to Kagome who was obviously still pissed off at what Renkoutsu said to her and for grabbing her wrist. 'I know I should've seen this coming when I caught Renkoutsu in my office earlier talking on his cell phone and messing with my computer. He knows no one is allowed in the office but me and Kaguya. What is up to that would make him go into my office without permission?' Kagome cleared her throat. "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble Mr. Naraku." Naraku chuckled, shaking his head. "You caused no trouble child. For some odd reasons beyond me my sons are determined to stay at each other's throats and ruin each other. Some more than others." He said when they finally made it to the double staircase and saw Bankoutsu pacing back and forth at the in front of the stairs.

Naraku smirked. "Forget and ignore whatever my son told you Kagome. My son cares about you more than you realize." Kagome blushed as she walked down the stairs, getting Bankoutsu's attention. "Stop walking back and forth. You're gonna make a whole in the floor if you keep doing that." Bankoutsu looked up at her and relief was seen clearly on his face. "I thought I would have send out a search party for you or something." Kagome tilted her head to the side. 'She's so cute when she looks confused.' Bankoutsu thought, smiling on the inside.

"I thought you guys told Renkoutsu to stay and wait for me because you thought I would get lost?" Bankoutsu shook his head. "No we didn't we thought you could find your own way back because it was only a few right turns and one left. Did something happen?" Kagome was going to tell him what Renkoutsu said but decided against it. 'He has short temper. No need to get him mad. Especially now of all times.'

"So what are we having for lunch?" Bankoutsu pouted. "Nothing apparently Ren lied about mom making lunch I guess we're going out to lunch." Kagome smiled wrapped her arms around his neck. "How about we just spend the whole day at the movies until curfew? We have nothing better to do anyway?" Bankoutsu put his hands on her waist and gasped in mark horror. "Are suggesting we movie hop all day without paying? That's not right Kagome." Kagome giggled. "Like you really care if we pay or not." Bankoutsu laughed. "I don't care what we do as long as I get to spend the whole day with you sweetie pie." Kagome smirked. "Whatever you say cup cake." Bankoutsu gagged. "Yuck! Okay no pet names like that. That sounds too sweet for me?" Kagome burst out laughing as Bankoutsu pulled her out the front door.

**BBTS: With Renkoutsu**

Renkoutsu went is room and slammed the door. "Damn that girl!" Just then his cell phone rang. "WHAT?" He answered clearly pissed

'_Well it's nice to hear from you to lover'_ The voice said laughing.

"You told me she would run out of my house crying and pissed at Bankoutsu not pissed at me and slap me!"

The voice gasped in mock surprise. '_She really slapped you? Aaww you poor baby.'_

Renkoutsu growled, clenching the phone tightly. "I'm serious Yura. I'm not playing this game with you. You promised me if u helped you that I would get a cut and that you would make Bankoutsu disappear and that would be with me."

'_I will be with you forever baby I know how to keep a promise. Did you keep yours and get the information I asked for?'_

"Yes I did. I got her school information and her personal information and sent it to your email. And her cousin, Kikyo might be useful to us in the near future. Apparently they get along very well even though the both go to Midoriko High and are the same age."

'_Okay thanks that all I wanted know. I gotta go.'_

"Wait you just called. Can't we talk a lil bit more?"

'_We'll talk more tomorrow. Bye.'_

Renkoutsu sighed, clearly Disappointed. "Fine then tomorrow bye."

**BBTS: With Yura**

Yura hung up her phone sighed, clearly irritated. "The things I do and the people I associate with to get what want?" Yura got up from her bed and went to her Onigumo's office and knocked on the door before opening it. "Daddy?" Onigumo looked up from his laptop. "What is it sweet heart." Yura went around the desk and sat in Onigumo's lap. "Can I transfer to Midoriko High for the last week of school? There's a best friend over there that I would like to reconnect with."

* * *

**That button below calls to you! Tell me what you really think guys & Happy Memorial Day! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

_Flashback…_

Renkoutsu went is room and slammed the door. "Damn that girl!" Just then his cell phone rang. "WHAT?" He answered clearly pissed

'_Well it's nice to hear from you to lover'_ The voice said laughing.

"You told me she would run out of my house crying and pissed at Bankoutsu not pissed at me and slap me!"

The voice gasped in mock surprise. '_She really slapped you? Aaww you poor baby.'_

Renkoutsu growled, clenching the phone tightly. "I'm serious Yura. I'm not playing this game with you. You promised me if u helped you that I would get a cut and that you would make Bankoutsu disappear and that would be with me."

'_I will be with you forever baby I know how to keep a promise. Did you keep yours and get the information I asked for?'_

"Yes I did. I got her school information and her personal information and sent it to your email. And her cousin, Kikyo might be useful to us in the near future. Apparently they get along very well even though the both go to Midoriko High and are the same age."

'_Okay thanks that all I wanted know. I gotta go.'_

"Wait you just called. Can't we talk a lil bit more?"

'_We'll talk more tomorrow. Bye.'_

Renkoutsu sighed, clearly disappointed. "Fine then tomorrow bye."

**BBTS: With Yura**

Yura hung up her phone sighed, clearly irritated. "The things I do and the people I associate with to get what want?" Yura got up from her bed and went to her Onigumo's office and knocked on the door before opening it. "Daddy?" Onigumo looked up from his laptop. "What is it sweet heart." Yura went around the desk and sat in Onigumo's lap. "Can I transfer to Midoriko High for the last week of school? There's a best friend over there that I would like to reconnect with."

**Bad Boy Transfer Student Ch.9**

The next day Kagome arrived at school bubbly than usual and humming to herself. And of course it didn't go unnoticed by her friends who were gathered around Sesshoumaru's car. "Well well well. Aren't we in a good mood today?" Sesshoumaru said. "Usually you're in a bitchy mood on Mondays and always so grumpy until you have your vanilla iced coffee from star bucks. And I must say I like the dress." He said suspiciously, looking at Kagome's black baby doll heels, black tights that went above her knees, black fingerless fishnet gloves, and her blue silk dress that laced in the front decorated with green dragons. Her nails were painted blue with silver stars like the tattoo on Bankoutsu's forehead.

Rin giggled and latched herself on Sesshoumaru's arm. "I'll say what's got in you in such a good mood on a Monday? Did something happen this weekend? You didn't call me or Sango after your date with Bankoutsu." Kagome giggled and leaned against the car between Ayame and Sango who was also curious. "What makes you guys think something happened to me this weekend? Besides I want to know what happened between Shessy and Rin over the weekend. You guys seem waaaaayyyy closer than you did last week. Is there something you two wanna tell me?" Rin blushed and Sesshoumaru looked everywhere but at Kagome making her pout. "You mean you guys hooked up over the weekend? And neither one of you called to tell me? That really hurts and cuts real deep ya know."

"Well what about you and the bad boy transfer student? Something must've happened since YOU TWO look closer than two months ago." Sango said coming in to rescue Sesshoumaru and Rin. Kagome laughed nervously. "Nothing important happened between us other than Bankoutsu kissing and asking me to be his girlfriend and meeting his entire family nothing really happened. Nothing, nada, zip. No big deal." She said waving it off as if it was nothing and saying it really fast that almost no one almost caught. Almost.

Sango stood in front of her grabbing her shoulders. "What do you mean it's no BIG DEAL? The hottest guy in the school next to Sesshoumaru and Kouga, your first boy friend in ages, kissed you and asked you out in one night!" Then all girls said in unison. "AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO CALL US OR FACEBOOK IT! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND IS THAT?" Kouga, Sesshoumaru and Miroku pulled the girls away from Kagome and putting one hand over their mouths.

Miroku rubbed Sango's back with his left hand trying to get her to calm down. "My dear sweet Sango you're attracting too much attention. You must calm down." Sango was still yelling behind Miroku's hand when she felt that hand of his on her butt. She bit his hand and there was loud smack after screamed at him. "IDIOT PERVERT! If I didn't know any better I'd say you were possessed."Miroku was rubbing his face with a smile on his face. "It's not me possessed it's this hand that's possessed. But it was worth it though." He said while Kagome tried to make herself look as small as possible as all eyes in the parking lot zeroed in on their group.

"I don't know what sexy sees in you _Kagome."_ Kagura said walking up to Sesshoumaru's car with Abi and Kikyo flanking her. Sesshoumaru and Sango moved to stand on either side of Kagome. Kikyo smirked. "Yeah I mean you're just no fun. Hiten can prove that. Isn't that right my dear cousin?" Kagome gritted her teeth. "Shouldn't you be with Inuyasha right now?" Kikyo gave a mock boring yawn.

"Oh him I dumped him yesterday it just wasn't working out. Poor boy couldn't handle it." Kagome felt Sesshoumaru stiffen beside her. She knew no matter how much those two liked to be at each other's throats they still cared about each other. Abi snapped her fingers in front of Kagome's face to bring her attention back to her. "Don't let Bankoutsu fool you. The only reason he is with you is for sympathy and you're an easy kind of girl who would do anything for a bf. Besides why would he want a girl like you when he can have an experienced woman like me?"

"Because I don't like girls who do shit that is so middle school like ganging up on one person and putting them down to make themselves feel good all because she has something they want. Especially if the tramp is picking on _my _Kagome." Kagome jumped when she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind. Bankoutsu kissed her on the cheek making her blush and mumbled good morning to him making him chuckle at her shyness around him now. "Morning honey." Abi rolled her eyes. "Whatever you'll get tired of her eventually. And when you do you know where to me Banky-kun." Kagura winked at him. "You too Shessy and Kouga." Kagura snapped her fingers and her, Abi, and Kikyo left.

Rin growled and rolled her sleeves up while Ayame took off her earring and rings then tried to follow Kagura and her clique but Sesshoumaru and Kouga pulled them back. "Give me a reason bitches!" Ayame yelled after them trying to get away from Kouga. Sesshoumaru put a hand over Rin's before she could something too and turned to look at Bankoutsu. "… Why in the natural hell are you dressed like Seto Kaiba from YuGiOh during the Battle City Tournament?"

Bankoutsu sighed holding her tighter before she could turn around. "Don't worry about it. I lost a bet with Jaks now he's gonna be dressing me up for the next three days." Kagome laughed before turning in his arms. "You should've known better. You're the one who told me not to make any bets with him." She grabbed the ends of his coat. "It's not the end of the world if he dresses you up for the nest three days. Plus I'm pretty sure he won't embarrass you too bad. But I must say I like it." Bankoutsu smiled. "Can I have my good morning kiss?" Kagome blushed but stood on her tip toes to give him a kiss but he held it longer, lacing his hand in his hair while his other hand rested on her waist. Kagome rested her hands on his arms. It was like everything disappeared around them.

'He tastes like strawberry pocky. My favorite.' Bankoutsu deepened the kiss by pulling her closer. 'Her lips are so soft. She tastes so sweet almost innocent.' They were both interrupted by school morning bell, cat calls, and a growl from one very pissed inuyoukai. "Get a room you two. AFTER school of course." Kagome pushed Bankoutsu back clearing her throat. "Come on before we're late for 1st period." Bankoutsu grabbed her hand and carried her back pack her.

"You don't have to carry it Bankoutsu."Bankoutsu just ignored her. "I don't see why we have to rush. He's always late and barely gives us any homework. And every time he walks in the classroom he always gives us a lame excuse about being late which we all know is a lie. Let's just skip and spend the day together."

Kagome laughed. "As nice and as sweet as the sounds we only have a few weeks left of school. So there is no need to skip now." Bankoutsu sighed when they finally made it to class. "I hate chemistry but for a beauty such as you I will do anything to make you happy." Kagome rolled her eyes and pushed him into the classroom. "Yeah sure. Just do it without the dramatics Romeo."

**BBTS: Lunch Time**

Everyone decided to sit outside for lunch since the day was so warm and beautiful. Everyone was sitting on the ground under a tree for shade. Kagome was taking a break from reading her book and was looking around at her friends laughing and the guys playing football. Inuyasha was sitting by her, Rin and Sesshoumaru with his ears pressed to his head. 'Poor guy. Damn Kikyo for making him like this. I may not like him like anymore but he's still my friend.' Kagome thought eating her strawberries and trying to think of a way to cheer him up. Bankoutsu came over to her to sit behind her and take a break. "I missed you sixth period. It was so boring. And my algebra 2 homework is such a pain in the ass." Kagome leaned back against him.

"Did you even try to do some of the problems on your own or ask the teacher for help?" Bankoutsu stayed silent. "Didn't think so. You have to try to do some of the work on your own Bank-kun. I won't be around all the time to help you. We might even end up going to different colleges." Bankoutsu laid his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What if I don't wanna go to a different college?" Kagome smiled and turned holding a strawberry to his lips which he ate happily. "Then we'll just have to work harder and pass our final exams and college exams." Bankoutsu chuckled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and ate another strawberry she offered to him. "Fine with me."

Everyone stopped playing and talking when they saw Principal Iruka walking towards them. Iruka stopped in front of Kagome and Bankoutsu. "Although I'd hate to break up you love birds but you two both know P.D.A is not allowed on school grounds." Kagome blushed saying sorry as she tried to move away from Bankoutsu but he wouldn't let her go. "Yes sir we know but Kagome is just such a good tutor and friend and guide that I just can't be without her. I'm stuck on her like super glue. Everyone anime sweat dropped even Inuyasha thinking, 'Man that was corny.' While Iruka looked like he was about ready to bust a blood vessel.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that Mr. Tsukiyomi because you'll be sharing her with another student and from what I was told an old friend of hers." Kagome's mind immediately started running through her list of friends who have moved away. 'Maybe it's Kaede. She did promise she'll be back when we're in our senior year.'

But when Iruka stepped aside her and Bankoutsu were surprised to see Yura standing behind him. Yura squealed. "OMG! Kagome it's been so long! I missed you chica! I can't wait to hang out with you again!" Yura pulled Kagome from the ground into a hugging her tight so that she could whisper in her ear so no one would know what she was saying."Either you pretend like you know me or not only will I the last days of your senior year a living hell but also everyone near and dear to you. Especially the Taishios."

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's ear twitched at their last name. "He is currently working with my father on a big project. How would those two feel if they find out you ruined their father's career over something so small." The brothers growled lowly in their throats at the threat and Kagome gritted her teeth. But she gave Yura a not to gentle squeeze and plastered a fake smile on her face. "Yeah it's been so long uuhh-"Yura laughed which was obviously fake to Bankoutsu. "It's me! Jade Valentine silly girl."

"Uuhh yeah sorry Jade. You just look so unfamiliar that I thought you were someone else entirely." Yura's mouth twitched as if she wanted to frown but kept her smile on her face and let go of Kagome. "Yeah I decided to change some things. I was like you- I mean a bit average back then." Iruka, unaware of the cat fight between the two like the others, put a hand on both girls' shoulders.

"And seeing as you two were such good friends in your childhood from what Ms. Valentine has told me and with your grades rising increasingly Ms. Higurashi, I've deiced to have you two in the same classes together for last couple of weeks after school." Bankoutsu and Sesshoumaru both jumped up at the same time. "No!" The girls and Iruka looked at the boys as if the were crazy. \"And why shouldn't they have the same classes together boys?" They both stood their silent trying to think of lie when Inuyasha stepped up between them. "What they mean is Iruka is that-"

"Taishio stop calling me by my first name!" Inuyasha went on as if he hadn't heard him. "Those two always get in a lot of trouble together when their together. Neither one of them will be able to concentrate on final exams or study. It would be better if they split up. And let's be honest I've been your office so much that we should be on first name bases dude." Iruka rubbed his temples to stop a headache he felt coming on when the bell for 7th period ranged.

"We'll talk about this later. Now all of you off to class before you're late. Enjoy the rest of your day."He said walking away. Sango looked at Yura, Bankoutsu and Yura. She knew the others could feel the tension in the air too. 'Easier said than done. I can almost smell the tension between those three. I hope Principal Iruka changes their schedules before the week over.'

**BBTS: End of School **

Bankoutsu was heading down to the master teaching room for his and Kagome's tutoring session and pulling at his clothes mumbling something about stupid teachers, stupid homework and a stupid Jakoutsu making him wearing a hot as hell outfit in the summer when he saw Yura leaning against the wall four days away from the master teaching room. Yura smiled when she saw him.

"I missed you Ban Ban Ban . I was planning to come the last week of school but daddy said I should reconnect with my old friend as soon as possible without it interrupting my studies." She moved in front of him to make him stop walking. "And FYI I was really happy he said I should transfer now because I felt bad how things ended at the fair and wanted to kiss and make up with you." Bankoutsu ignored her and walked around her. Yura reached out to him, grabbing once of the belts on his arm.

"I don't why you keep fooling yourself into to thinking she's your type when we both know for a fact she isn't. You guys are complete opposites. You're not good enough for her Ban Ban. She's the preppy goody goody type that goes out with only goes out with jocks. Just ask Hiten." Yura giggled. "You're just the bad boy who can't stay out of trouble for long from. The proof is in those lovely pictures I sent to your parents." Bankoutsu jerked his arm away from her. "Fuck off Yura."

"Aaww did I hit a nerve Bankoutsu? Or are just pissed off that I told you the truth? Your being a bad boy is gonna come back and bite you in the ass…or Kagome. It's your choice sweet heart." Bankoutsu growled. He turned and grabbed Yura by the arm and pushed her up against the wall. Yura let a surprised yelp not expecting this. "Listen wench. You know I don't deal with threats so well. Especially when it involves someone I care about. I'm gonna warn you one time and one time only." His grip tightened on her arm making her yelp again.

"If I ever catch you or any of your so called _'secret connection'_ any where near Kagome, her friends and family, I will make sure you and father will never be able to show your faces in Tokyo again. Stay out of my life and get your own!" He let her go as if her skin burned his hand and walked away trying to think of something else besides her trying to threaten him.

"You're not good enough for her Bankoutsu and you know it!" Yura called after him. "She's just using you to make Hiten and Inuyasha jealous!" Bankoutsu walked faster, making it to the master teaching room and slammed the door. Kagome jumped when she heard the door slam and saw Bankoutsu leaning against the door with eyes clenched shut."What's wrong Bankoutsu?" Bankoutsu opened his eyes. 'Uh-oh his eyes are stormy again.' Bankoutsu slammed his bag on the table. "Yura is such a bitch!" Kagome winced and he started pacing back and forth.

"I've never wanted to hit a woman so much in my life until today." He turned around and punched the wall."I can't stand her!" Bankoutsu was going to pick up one of the chairs and throw it but Kagome grabbed his arm before he could. "Calm down Bankoutsu! You're getting worked up over nothing and breaking school property isn't going to make it all better either." Bankoutsu looked at Kagome then closed his eyes and turned to hug her. "How do you do that?" Kagome hugged him back and he rested his head on top of hers. "What are you talking about?"

"Calm me down like that? No one can do that. Not even my family." Kagome laughed before letting him g and walking over to the table to get her water. "I guess I just have that effect Tsukiyomis and the bad ass of the school. Not mention really cute." Bankoutsu chuckled. "Yeah I guess so… Kagome you're not just using me to make Inuyasha and Hiten?" Kagome choked on her water. "WHAT? *cough*who in the hell *cough*told you that B.S?" Bankoutsu ran over to her and patted her back.

"I guess not. That's what I get for listening to her." Kagome waved him off. "I'm fine. And that should be my question. I know you saw the note Yura passed me in class. She said you're just going out with me to make her jealous." Bankoutsu huffed. "You know I'm not. Don't listen to her."

"And neither should you. We both know she's lying girl that begins with the letter after A and ends with an itch it's what she does best. She has nothing better to do." Bankoutsu took off his jacket. "There's a difference between being a bitch and a vindictive little fucker Kagome." Kagome began to blush when she saw Bankoutsu take off his shirt. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"What? It's hot under all of these clothes" Kagome covered her eyes. "Then drink water like everyone else does." Bankoutsu raised an eyebrow. "Does my being shirtless bothering you? Or are just so surprised and turned on by my sexiness Ka-go-me?" Kagome blushed and shook away all the thoughts from her head and sat down. "Oh shut up! We can get started as soon as I finish this Spanish homework from hell." Bankoutsu sat down by her and looked over her paper. "Do you have any idea how easy this is? It's like 8th grade Spanish." Kagome looked back at him and back at her homework.

"You understand this?" Bankoutsu laughed. "Yeah my family and me visit a lot of eastern countries during the summer. And well I mostly learned Spanish because to pick up girls. It makes them go crazy when you talk to them in Spanish." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sure _vato_ whatever." Bankoutsu snickered. "It's true. Come on I'll help you. It's easy."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Bankoutsu opened her back as a distraction and grabbed her water. "It's okay to trade places every now and then babe." "Hey!" Bankoutsu smiled and said hi after drinking all off her water. "When I said drink water I didn't mean drink mine buster!"

"Do you want my help or not?" Kagome pouted. "Fine but you owe me a bottle of water." Bankoutsu laughed and kissed her pout. "You're so adorable to pout." The two went to work while shooting playful remarks back to each other with Yura watching them through the window in the door. "Okay time to try something else." Yura walked away from the door and made a phone call. "Hey its me. I need a huge favor from you man." The voice over the phone sounded suspicious. "What's in it for me?" Yura smiled.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait guys. My computer has been being an ass for the past couple of weeks so idk when I'll be able to post next but I'll be sure it'll be soon. Pls review **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Hey guys! Guess what? I finally got my computer fixed! Awesome right? So now my chapters should be coming faster now that my computer is up and running again. Btw thanks for all the reviews on the previous chapter. Really appreciated it. Now tell me what you think about this chapter lol XD**

_Flashback…_

_"Do you want my help or not?" Kagome pouted. "Fine but you owe me a bottle of water." Bankoutsu laughed and kissed her pout. "You're so adorable to pout." The two went to work while shooting playful remarks back to each other with Yura watching them through the window in the door. "Okay time to try something else." Yura walked away from the door and made a phone call. "Hey it's me. I need a huge favor from you man." The voice over the phone sounded suspicious. "What's in it for me?" Yura smiled_

**Bad Boy Transfer Student Ch.10**

Kagome was sitting in her room on her bed after dinner that night, drawing a picture in her sketch pad of the stuffed animals Bankoutsu won for her at the fair when her phone started playing Decode by Paramore. Kagome looked at the number, tilting her head to the side. "Who could this be? Oh well only one way to find out." Kagome answered and put the phone on speaker. "Hello?" All she heard was loud breathing on the other line. "Uh hello?... hello?" She then looked at the phone and saw that whoever it was had hung up. She shrugged it off as a prank call. About five minutes later her phone ringed again showing the same number from before. Kagome answered feeling more freaked out then before.

"Hello?" Again she heard loud breathing over the phone before a voice answered her and she could hear the smile in his voice. But it wasn't friendly. "See you in school tomorrow Kagome-chan. I can't wait for us to meet." Kagome felt her heart pounding faster in her chest. "Who is this? How do you know who am and what school I go to?" She heard the phone click again signaling that the guy hung up. She threw her phone on the bed and started pacing. Her phone ringed again scaring her half to death before she answered without looking at the caller I.D. "Look you bastard either you tell me who you are right now or I'll call the damn police!"

"Whoa whoa chillax Kagome! It's me!" Kagome released a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Oh. Sorry I didn't know it was you." She said sitting in the bed and running a shaking hand threw her hair. "You ok? You sound a little bit shaken up." Kagome sighed.

"I don't know Inuyasha. Before you called some strange guy called my phone. First call he was just breathing. Then the next call he said 'See you at school Kagome-chan. I can't wait for us to meet.' I didn't even recognize the voice." Inuyasha was silent for a few seconds before answering. "Maybe its Bankotusu playing a prank on you using a voice disguiser thing. And he's probably just using someone else's phone."

"I hope that's the case. But what if it wasn't him? Then what should I do?" Inuyasha laughed. "Then let me and Sess handle it… I got your back Kagome. I know I haven't proved it in a while but-" Kagome cut him off. "I forgive you Yasha. It wasn't your fault that my cousin had practically brain washed you. Kikyo may look like me but she is prettier than me. I get it." Inuyasha flinched when he heard hurt and sadness in her voice. "I'm sorry I said that. I didn't mean any of it Kaggy. All of it was B.S." Kagome laughed. "Haven't heard that in a while. So what's up?"

"Oh yeah. We heard what Yura said to you when she was hugging you. And yes I know she is and Sesshoumaru does too. You know he doesn't let you date anyone without running a back ground check on them like an over protective dad instead of brother. Any ways don't worry about her threats towards us or anyone else. All of us can take care of ourselves and each other."

"I know but I don't want you guys to get into any trouble because of me. I can handle myself Inuyasha. I don't need you guys looking out for me anymore. You, Sesshoumaru and the others need to learn to let me take care of myself. If I need you guys I'll tell you. Trust me I will. And make sure Inu Papa knows that too. He's been more like a father to me than my own father."

"Ok Kagome. Just be careful. I don't trust Bankoutsu that much or that girl." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Why does everyone keep saying that? Oh well its past my so called bed time." I'll see you tomorrow Yasha."

"Sweet dreams Kagome." Kagome hung up and crawled into her bed and scrolled through recent calls for that number only to find out it was restricted so she couldn't see the number or call that person back. "I hope it was just Bankoutsu or Jakoutsu making prank calls because I've got a bad feeling about this." She said before turning off her lamp and going to sleep.

**BBTS: Dream Sequence (Kagome's Pov)**

_I was walking down the schools hallways. At least I thought it schools hallways since the walls were lined with lockers and different decorations on all of them. The hallways lights were flickering on and off. At the end of the hall way I saw two people. One was taller than the other. Then a red light from the ceiling shined on them. As I got closer I saw that it was Yura and Bankoutsu pressed against each other making out. I felt my body freeze in place. Bankoutsu then moved his lips to Yura's neck. She turned her head to me and smiled. "He doesn't want a dull girl like you. He wants a woman like me." I felt myself start to shake when I felt arms wrap around me from behind. I tried to turn around to see it was but I couldn't move._

"_Why can't you be more like her? Then maybe you would be more attractive to him." I'll know that voice any where it was Hiten. I could feel his nails digging in on either side of my waist. "You're nothing but a doll with no experience. But lucky for you I can fix that." His hands started pulling at my clothes. I tried to fight back but I couldn't move my body. I looked at Bankoutsu screaming out for him to make this guy stop and help me get away from this nightmare. Then he looked back at me, his eyes clouded with hate and disgust. _

"_Why would u help you wench? I don't want you anymore Kagome." He said my name as if it was a bad taste in his mouth. "You're not good enough for me. Yura can give me everything I need and want unlike you." Bankoutsu, my boyfriend, wrapped his arm around her waist and walked down the hallway that got darker with every step he took. He actually left me. He walked away from me without looking back. I called out to him but he never turned around or looked like he heard me. Then Yura and Bankoutsu disappeared and the hallway was pitch black. _

_All I could hear were my clothes being pulled away from me, my screams for help, and laughing at me. Before waking up to someone shaking me very hard._

**BBTS: End Dream Sequence & (Kagome's Pov)**

Bankoutsu went to Kagome's house on his purple Harley Davidson. 'I hope she doesn't flip out on me.' He thought laughing to his self when he stopped on her drive way. He knocked on the twice before Hitomi opened the door rubbing her hands on a dish towel. "Oh good morning uumm Bankoutsu right? Come on in." Bankoutsu followed her into the family room where Sota was playing video games. "What can I help you with?" Bankoutsu turned his attention back to her after looking at all the pictures in the room. "Good morning Mrs. Higurashi. I came to pick up Kagome for school. Is she awake?"

"She usually is awake about this time. Kagome! Bankoutsu is her to pick you up?" Hitomi called from the bottom of the stairs. When she didn't get an answer she started walking up the stairs when Bankoutsu grabbed her hand gently. "I'll wake her up Mrs. Higurashi." She looked back at him then back at the stairs. "You can trust me Mrs. Higurashi. I won't do anything inappropriate or anything to betray your trust."

"Well…alright but be on your best behavior. I'm trusting you young man." He nodded his thanks and went to the door he knew was Kagome's room because of all the Paramore, F.O.B, All American Rejects, Becca, Kat Deluna and Evanescence concert tickets and posters on the door. He knocked quietly and opened the door. "Kagome? Are you awake?" he whispered looking around her room. He hear whimpering coming from Kagome's bed. He pulled back the pink blanket only to find Kagome drenched in sweat. Her eyes were moving back and forth rapidly and her lips were trembling from what he could see up close when he sat down on her bed beside her. 'Is she having a bad dream?' Kagome rolled over on her back and whimpered again.

"Bankoutsu…Bankoutsu." He jumped but saw that her eyes weren't open. 'She's dreaming about me?' But then he felt his eyes widen when he saw tears running down her face. "Please help me…Bankoutsu." She started tossing and turning as if she was trying to get away from someone. "Make him stop... no wait don't leave me." Bankoutsu started shaking her. "Kagome Kagome wake up! It's just a dream wake up." She sat up really fast and hit her head against Bankoutsu's. "Owie! What the hell-… Bankoutsu's? ... What are you doing here in my room?" Bankoutsu was rubbing his head.

"First of all, damn you have a hard head. Literally. And second I'm came here to take you to school. But when I came here to wake you up I find you talking in your sleep and having a bad dream about me. What's up with that and don't leave me stuff?" Kagome blushed and turned her back to him. "It was nothing. Just drop it." She gasped when she felt Bankoutsu lay down behind her. "Bankoutsu…what are you doing?" he kept his hand on her hip and pulled her closer to make sure she wouldn't get away.

"I'm trying to calm you down. You're shaking too much. Now tell me all about this dream of yours. And don't leave anything out. Especially the part about you asking me for help." Kagome gulped. "How did you know I said that?" Bankoutsu sighed on laid his head on her shoulder. "You talk in your in sleep. And don't worry about school we have two and half hours left before the bell rings. Now spit it Higurashi." Kagome bit her lip. She didn't want to tell him but her practical side wouldn't stop nagging her. 'Just tell him. It's not like he was going to get mad right? It was just a dream.' Kagome took a deep breath and told him about her dream. By the time he was finished he had his face buried in her neck.

"You know that it was a just a dream. I would never let that gut come within in ten feet of you. Let alone touch you." Kagome turned around and wrapped her arms around his torso. "I know but it's still a scary thought Bank. She might take you away from me." Bankoutsu chuckled. "That will never happen. I don't know what I saw in Yura. But whatever it is I don't see it anymore. I'm done with her."

"Promise?" He lifted her face to his. "I promise baby girl." And he sealed the promise with a kiss. Kagome moved on her back while Bankoutsu still laid on his side with his hand laced on her hair on the other holding him up. Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulders and broke the kiss. "What?" Kagome tilted her head to the side. "I think hear something." Bankoutsu leaned his forehead against hers. "I don't hear anything. You taste so good that I feel light headed."

"And that might be your last taste if you don't get of her now." Kagome felt her heart stop when she heard Tamaki's voice by her door and quickly pushed Bankoutsu off of her. Bankoutsu landed on the floor with a loud thud. "DAD! Uuuhhh what are you doing here?" Tamaki felt his mouth twitch slightly when Kagome called him dad. 'And to think all it took was for me to catch her kissing her boyfriend for her to call me dad.' Tamaki crossed his arms over his chest and looked pointedly at Bankoutsu but was talking to Kagome.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for school Kagome?" Kagome nodded and ran to bathroom. Bankoutsu got up, dusting imaginary dust from his clothes, trying avoid looking at Tamaki. "Mr. Higurashi I can explain-""You can explain in my office. It's more private than here." Bankoutsu nodded feeling very nervous.

'Why the hell am I nervous around one guy? I'm Bankoutsu. The leader of the badass gang known as the Band of Seven all across Tokyo. I have nothing to be nervous about or scared of.' He thought when he walked in to Tamaki's office. His office had an apple computer on the black wood desk and pictures of Sota and Kagome as babies along with pictures of Hitomi. A black leather desk chair sat behind the desk while in front were two big leather red chairs in front of the desk.

"Sit." Bankoutsu jumped and sat down. Tamaki leaned on the edge of the desk in front of him. "We should've had this talk when we first met but you guys were in a hurry so I let it slide. Bankoutsu scratched his head nervously and kept repeating the same thing he thought in his head early over and over again like a mantra in his head. "Sir I care about Kagome. I would never do anything to hurt her I wouldn't even dream of it." Tamaki gave him a friendly smile.

"Oh I know because I heard about those other lil punks that dated my baby. And if we have a repeat with you like those other two I'm gonna kill you." Bankoutsu for the first time in his life actually felt his blood run cold at someone else's threat. Especially when he still had that smile on his face. "I mean I will literally kill you. I will strangle you and cut off your air supply until you pass out. And remember your parents can't sue without a body."

Tamaki looked up when he heard someone's throat clearing by the door but Bankoutsu stayed frozen in place. It was Kagome leaning against the door way wearing a black tank top and skinny jeans with black flats a necklace with a sapphire stone that Tamaki bought her when he came back and a black 'Team Jacob' hoodie.

"Daddy you're scaring him." Kagome pouted at him. "No I'm not we're just having a man to man conversation right Bankoutsu?" Bankoutsu just nodded his head not trusting his voice. "Well you kids better run along. The bell rings in hour from what I was told." He held out his hand when Bankoutsu stood up and shook I his hand. "I'm glad we had this talk." Tamaki said giving his hand an extra hard squeeze before letting go. Bankoutsu followed Kagome down the stairs still in a daze. "You ok?" When Kagome asked him that he released a breath he didn't know or remember he was holding. "You're dad is scary Kags." Kagome giggled. "Not all the time. Mom I'm leaving." She said before walking out the door after Bankoutsu. "Where's your car?"

"Here." He said tossing her a green and purple motorcycle helmet. Kagome looked at him then at the helmet then at the Harley Davidson. "…No way in hell am I getting on that thing Tsukiyomi!" Bankoutsu was already on the bike and tightening his helmet. "Get on. Nothing will happen to you. Besides you need a little bit of excitement in your life. Loosen up." He said. Kagome still felt unsure. "The faster you get on the faster we get to school on time." Kagome had a hard time at first but she finally was able to get on the bike, feeling comfortable.

"Ok ok! Nothing better not happen. By the way tell Jakoutsu I like the Edward Elric look and the contacts. When you see him. And ask him where he found the gloves too." Bankoutsu blushed and put down the visor to his helmet. "Oh shut up." He revved the engine and made a sharp turn in the drive way before speeding down the road to school leaving a shocked Sota and Hitomi and an angry Grandpa and Tamaki behind in the dust.

**BBTS: Lunch Time**

Since they've been at school, Bankoutsu felt like someone was following him and Kagome in between classes, but only when they're together. And now he has the same feeling at lunch. They had decided to eat under a tree on a bench away from the others since Sango and Miroku were going another once a month break ups because of Miroku's womanizing. Bankoutsu was resting in Kagome's lap dozing off while she ate her grapes and went over some of her Spanish homework. "Oh yeah. Oi Bankoutsu?" Bankoutsu opened one to show he was listening to her.

"Did you call me from a restricted number last night?" Bankoutsu sat up. "Nope. And it wasn't any of my brothers they know to stay out of my room and away from my stuff. What did they say?" Kagome visibly shudder. "It creeps me out just thinking about it. The first call he was just breathing. Then the next call he said 'See you at school Kagome-chan. I can't wait for us to meet.' I didn't know the voice. So I figured it was just one of you guys playing a prank one me using a voice disguiser or something. But ever since 1st period it feels like someone is staring at me. Weird right? Maybe I'm just being paranoid. It's not like the guy was serious."

Bankoutsu's eyes were scanning the school ground when he saw something or someone dressed in black from head to toe with the hood up on his head. He had flaming red hair sticking out over his emerald green eyes that were impossible to miss. When the lunch bell ringed, Bankoutsu stood and helped Kagome up, not taking his eyes of the guy leaning against the cafeteria wall. "Why don't you go on ahead? I'll catch up with you later." Kagome raised an eyebrow and tried to turn around to find out what he looking at but he grabbed her hand.

"Just go to class ok? For me?" he said before kissing her forehead. "I'll me you at the usual place." Kagome sighed and gave him a small peck on the lips. "Be careful Bankoutsu." She then ran to catch up with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha who were waiting by the door. Bankoutsu then started moving towards the guy leaning against the wall. He saw this mysterious guy narrow his brilliant green eyes for a split second before growing wide with surprise and fear making Bankoutsu smile smugly.

"Judging from you face, I guess you know me from the streets." The guy turned around and ran to the back of the school. Bankoutsu sighed. 'If the guy really knew me he would know from rumors the chase makes it more fun.' He thought before running after him. The guy pushed everything and anything to keep Bankoutsu away from him so he wouldn't find out who he really was. If he did there would be hell to pay if he found out why he was there. 'If I had known that he was Kagome's bf, I wouldn't have agreed to this with Yura.' Was his last thought before he tackled to the ground when he was getting ready to hop the fence.

Bankoutsu turned the guy over on his back with ease ,as if he hadn't just ran across half of the schools grounds, and pulled if the hood and felt his eyes widen. "Dude WTF are you doing here?"

Ooooo cliffy lol who do you think it is? Btw guys sorry it took so long I promise the next chapter will be up sooner now that I just got my computer fixed like today so chapters should be coming faster than before. I'll make sure of it. pls review


	11. Chapter 11

_Flash back…_

_Bankoutsu's eyes were scanning the school ground when he saw something or someone dressed in black from head to toe with the hood up on his head. He had flaming red hair sticking out over his emerald green eyes that were impossible to miss. When the lunch bell ringed, Bankoutsu stood and helped Kagome up, not taking his eyes of the guy leaning against the cafeteria wall. "Why don't you go on ahead? I'll catch up with you later." Kagome raised an eyebrow and tried to turn around to find out what he looking at but he grabbed her hand._

"_Just go to class ok? For me?" he said before kissing her forehead. "I'll me you at the usual place." Kagome sighed and gave him a small peck on the lips. "Be careful Bankoutsu." She then ran to catch up with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha who were waiting by the door. Bankoutsu then started moving towards the guy leaning against the wall. He saw this mysterious guy narrow his brilliant green eyes for a split second before growing wide with surprise and fear making Bankoutsu smile smugly. _

"_Judging from you face, I guess you know me from the streets." The guy turned around and ran to the back of the school. Bankoutsu sighed. 'If the guy really knew me he would know from rumors the chase makes it more fun.' He thought before running after him. The guy pushed everything and anything to keep Bankoutsu away from him so he wouldn't find out who he really was. If he did there would be hell to pay if he found out why he was there. 'If I had known that he was Kagome's bf, I wouldn't have agreed to this with Yura.' Was his last thought before he tackled to the ground when he was getting ready to hop the fence._

_Bankoutsu turned the guy over on his back with ease ,as if he hadn't just ran across half of the schools grounds, and pulled if the hood and felt his eyes widen. "Dude WTF are you doing here?"_

**Bad Boy Transfer Student Ch.11**

Bankoutsu helped up his best friend since they were in preschool Bryan Pierce. He had flaming red hair and brilliant green emerald eyes. Bryan and Bankoutsu were always known for getting in trouble and out of trouble together. They always had each other's back no matter how big or small problem and vowed never to betray one another. Until Now. Bryan was trying to look at anything but Bankoutsu. But since it was Bankoutsu it was impossible.

"Dude look at you now! You grew your longer too. Almost didn't recognize you. Bryan suddenly found his black Vans very interesting. 'If only that was true.' He thought. "Yeah it is a little bit longer since the last time I saw you." Bryan said pulling at his hair. Bankoutsu tilted his head to the side.

"…Alright spill it what did you do? You only do that when you screwed up on something what is it? And what are you doing all the way out here?" He said, putting his arm around Bryan's shoulder but he shrugged it off. 'I'm in such deeps shit if he finds out.' "I just came to see you. I mean you just disappeared without a trace. I didn't get the full details but I did hear why you broke up with Yura from her cousin Zoey. That was cold." Bankoutsu laughed, leading Bryan to the front of the school. "I'm surprised Yura told her or that she heard about it. They hate each other with a passion." 'Kind of like those two but I think it's only one-sided because she isn't the type to hold a grudge.' Bankoutsu thought thinking about Kikyo and Kagome's relationship between cousins.

"Sorry about that. I couldn't tell you because it 'top secret' according to my parents and their lawyers. Besides I didn't tell you because they wanted to get out of town as fast as humanly possible." Bryan felt uncomfortable with Bankoutsu as he kept talking. The only thing that kept running through his mind was, 'I betrayed my best friend and brother,' over and over again.

"Hey how about we make up for lost time and go hang out at Nine Tails." Bankoutsu stretched his arms over his head thinking about back then he would've said yes in a heartbeat. "No can do. I have a test to study for tomorrow and I promised my girlfriend I'd catch up with her after school." Bryan blinked before pulling Bankoutsu's cheeks.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Bankoutsu Tsukiyomi who didn't give a rat's ass about school and didn't care what he promised his girl? Did Kagome change you that much?" Bankoutsu blinked and smacked Bryan's hands away. "How did you know her name was Kagome? I don't remember telling you her name… Is she part of the reason you're here?" Bryan was already backing up with his hands in front of him in surrender.

"Dude chill I heard you say her name before she walked back in the school." Bankoutsu's eye narrowed when he saw his friend's eyes dancing back and forth. "Don't even try to think about a lie B. You know I can't stand liars… or traitors for that matter. What did you do?" "I'm not lying ok?" Bryan defended but Bankoutsu argued back."Yes you are! When you think about lying you eyes are always dancing." Bryan sighed putting his hands in his pockets.

"Just drop it Bankoutsu. It none of your business. I'm not gonna mess with your precious Kagome." Bankoutsu crossed his arms. "Kagome is my business. I mean it Bryan I don't need anybody messing this up for me." He said before turning his back on him. "If you really needed something you knew how to get a hold of me instead of going behind my back for some quick cash B." Bryan sighed and walked over to him.

"Look man I'm sorry but I needed the quick cash for me and Zoey to get out of town and an apartment for when she goes to college so we can live together. I know you know about me dropping out after you left. I would've done it even if you didn't leave I would've dropped out any way. I'm too dumb for school." The school bell ringed signaling school was finally over. Bankoutsu rolled his eyes and casually put his arm around Bryan. "No you're not too dumb for school." He then pulled him into a head lock.

"You're just too lazy to do the work!" Bryan let a chocked gasp before he started struggling as Bankoutsu pulled, well more like dragged him to the school and through the cafeteria."Now let's go apologize to Kagome for scaring her and you're going to tell us who put you up to this… and if rumors and news spread as fast as I remember back at Zangetsu High I need to watch my back and Kagome because they will use her against me the cowards."

While walking and getting dragged through the hallway, the guys got many weird looks from the people getting their stuff from their lockers. But they turned away immediately when they got a death glare, flipped off or both. They were almost to the usual spot until they ran into a very pissed of Ms. Shiori.

"Bankoutsu what are you doing to this poor young man? He's just a freshman. And you know there is a no tolerance policy on fighting!." Bankoutsu snickered but Bryan looked very annoyed and immensely irritated. Ever since they started elementary school people always thought Bankoutsu was the oldest when Bryan was really older than him by a year and a half but he started school late because he was born in the middle of the school year.

"Just bringing another brilliant mind to Ms. Higurashi for. Isn't that right Mr. Pierce?" Bankoutsu said, giving Bryan a warning squeeze when he was about to protest. "Right! Right! Can't wait to learn more!" Ms. Shiori sighed, palming her face. "Very well then. But today we'll have to cut down your tutoring session down to 3:30 to 4:15. It's Friday so we're closing up early to set up for graduation. And I don't think I can stand another fight right now involving one of my favorite students." She said mumbling the last part before walking away. The boys both looked at each other and shrugged.

"Can you let me go now Ban Ban? Own!" Bryan yelped when Bankoutsu gave him an extra hard squeeze. "Sorry Sorry! When Yura called you that it kind of stuck! Stop chocking me!" Bankoutsu smirked, giving him another hard squeeze.

While passing the main hallway leading to the entrance of school, the guys saw Yura walking out of the nurse's office with an ice pack over her eye and her other hand wrapped in a temporary sling wrapped around her fractured left hand. She looked up and saw Bankoutsu but ignored him and glared at Bryan.

What the hell are you two idiots looking at? Never seen a pretty girl before?" Bankoutsu snorted and continued to pull Bryan pass the hallway. "Remind to thank who ever finally kicked your ass Yura. I owe them big time because I could never hit a woman like they hit you. Nice black eye btw." Yura growled at she called after them. "Then ask your bitch of girlfriend you bastard!" Bankoutsu stopped and turned around, dropping Bryan in the process. "What did you do to Kagome?" Yura kept walking as if she didn't hear her.

Bankoutsu ran toward the master teaching room, wishing with all his might that Kagome wasn't seriously injured or worse. 'Besides I know for a fact Yura carries a blade with her and loves to fight dirty.

**BBTS: With Kagome**

Kagome sighed as she looked at her reflection in her compact mirror that she only used for emergencies. 'The makeup is barely hiding my eye or the bruise on my cheek. Maybe he won't notice I mean my eye isn't that bad. Her punches were week.' She shifted slightly and hissed. 'Then again the bandages aren't that noticeable.' She thought sarcastically while trying to move her arm with causing herself anymore pain.

"I didn't expect to pull a blade on me or fight so dirty. And the cut was pretty deep. But I did hit with her the chair maybe too hard. But her punching the wall wasn't my fault…well not completely anyway." She thought laughing a little and putting on her jacket slowly to hide the bandages from Bankoutsu. 'The last thing I need is Bankoutsu getting pissed over something I handle in my own in my special way.'

Kagome put her makeup and started looking through her CD book and deciding between 3oh!3 and Evanescence when the door slammed against the wall hard enough to leave a small crack in the wall. Kagome jumped out of her seat and tried not to wince when saw Bankoutsu standing in the door way. His wild eyes seemed to be scanning the room for something when they locked on Kagome.

Kagome felt a little bit of fear as he stomped across the room over to her and looked at her face. "What happened to your face?" His voice was calm but his showed the exact opposite. "Uhh what do you mean what happen to my face? I may have ran into a wall but that's no surprise knowing how clumsy I am." She said backing up slowly.

"Don't lie to me. I hate liars Kagome. I've been around you long enough to know you're so clumsy that you'll walk into a wall." He followed her. "And I know you never wear that much make up. You either wear little and I mean very little makeup or no makeup at all!" Kagome's back hit the wall. Bankoutsu's hands slammed against the wall on either side of her head.

"Now I'll ask you again and don't lie to me. What. Happened?" Kagome whimpered and looked down. "I…I… I got into a fight…with Yura. She threatened me again." She moved her arm to wipe the makeup off, forgetting about it, and hissed. Bankoutsu wrapped her hand in a tight but gentle grip and pulled over her shoulders low enough to see the bandages. "…She did pull her blade on you." Kagome sighed and pulled her jacket back up.

"Really Bankoutsu, its nothing. Its deep but not that deep but it is a long cut but enough that I need stitches or any-." Bankoutsu turned away from her and kicked a chair to the other side of the room, crashing in a wall. He was shaking violently trying to hold his anger back. He turned back around to her with his eyes flames of indigo.

"How could you be so stupid? You don't know nothing about Yura or how crazy she is and can be! If I wanted to girls to fight over me I wou-." Kagome cut him off with a little rage of her own. "Whoa whoa whoa! I don't fight over guys Bankoutsu. I told you she threatened me and the people most important to me. She was asking for it ever since she came here and started leaving threatening letters in my locker if I didn't break up with you. You know I hate threats and I just snapped ok? I was being reckless big deal!"

"The big deal is that Yura could've seriously hurt you!" Kagome crossed her arms. "I can take care of myself. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha taught me how to defend myself in case I was I needed to protect myself. Why does everyone think I can't take care of myself? I don't need protecting." Bankoutsu gritted his teeth. "Because you're too important to everyone idiot!" Kagome took a deep breath as if she was about to give Bankoutsu a yelling match when someone cleared their throat reminding them that they were still at school.

They both turned toward the door where Bryan was standing with guilt written all over his face. "Bankoutsu I didn't know any of this would happen." Kagome gasped. "I recognize your voice. You're the creepy stalker guy that called my last night!" Bryan nodded but kept his eyes on Bankoutsu. He knew from experience to never take your eyes of Bankoutsu Tsukiyomi or any Tsukiyomi for that matter. Especially when they're pissed off to high hell.

"You mean to tell me the person you were working for was YURA!" Any other person would've flinched at this like Kagome but Bryan was so used to it that he's almost immune to it. Almost. Bankoutsu growled, grabbed Bryan by the shirt and slammed him against the wall with a loud thud.

"I trusted you Bryan. But you go behind my back and do this!" Bryan narrowed his eyes and smacked his hands away. "How the hell was I supposed to know that you were her boyfriend or that she was your girlfriend Bankoutsu? I told you I needed the money for me and Zoey so I didn't ask questions. If did know it was you I wouldn't have accepted the job. " He said keeping his eyes on Bankoutsu hands that were still twitching. "So that whole me chasing you wasn't a distraction to get me away from Kagome so Yura can hurt her."

"If it was I didn't know . I was told to call her and follow her around until further notice. I don't do jobs that involve hurting or killing woman. Besides from what we saw in the hallway it looks like to me Kagome was the one who hurt Yura." Bankoutsu turned to look at Kagome. "Did she provoke into the fight?" Kagome rolled her eyes. "No she invited me. Of course she provoked me...but I threw the first punch then she head butted me." Bryan smirked.

"That would explain the ice pack and the bruise under her eye. You gave her at least a sixteen on a scale of one to ten." Kagome tilted her head to the side. "Gave her sixteen? What does that mean?" Bankoutsu rubbed his temples like he had a headache coming on but seemed to be calming down. "He means in damage terms Kagome." Bryan laughed and grabbed her hand.

"I like you already Kagome. Oh and FYI my name is Bryan. You should still have my number since I unblocked while coming to this room. Just call me if this punk gets out of line." He said before ducking the punch he knew was coming his way. Kagome giggled and giggled. "Well I better get going. I have to get to going. I have to wait for Zoey to get out of study hall so I can walk her home."

"I'm surprised you guys are still going out and that her dad hasn't murdered you yet." Bankoutsu said, his eyes having regained the usual playful mirth now that he's calmed down. Bryan pouted. "Later!" He said before walking out the door in huff. Bankoutsu shook his head in humor and turned around to face Kagome who was sitting on the table behind him.

"…Are you still mad at me?" Bankoutsu sighed and moved between her legs and put his hands on her waist. "No… but I was upset with you for not waiting for me. I could've taken care of Yura on myself. Even though it's against my morals to hit a woman." Kagome wrapped her arms around Bankoutsu's neck and buried her face in his neck.

"Yura doesn't scare me. She full of nothing but herself and hot air. She even looked surprised when I fought back instead of backing down." Bankoutsu laughed. "I never knew were quite the hell cat. Especially when fighting." Kagome brushed her lips against his cheek. "I bet I could take you down too."

"Yeah right don't push it." He said before lifting her face to his. "Next time don't let her threats get to you. Just ignore her. I don't want you getting hurt over her greed." Kagome moved her hands to his jacket. "Does that mean I'm forgiven Mr. Full metal Alchemist?" Bankoutsu chuckled and dipped his head, kissing her lightly on the lips.

Kagome surprised Bankoutsu when held the kiss by nipping his bottom lip and taking it between hers. He hummed his appreciation and deepened the kiss. The kiss became heated when Kagome pushed of his jacket off. 'Someone is eager today.' He was ripped from his thoughts when started trying to shrug her own jacket off. Bankoutsu broke the kiss making Kagome panic. "What is it? Did I do something wrong?

No you didn't chill Kagome. I just wanted to help you with your jacket." He said as he took of his gloves and gently helped her take her jacket off. "Ya know for a gang banger you're really gentle." She said tracing the purple star on his forehead. "What you want me to be rough with you? Wow Kagome I didn't know you were that kind of girl."

"O shut up! You know what I meant you pervert!" She yelled but was interrupted with as gasp when she felt him kiss her left wrist. "I was just playing. You know I love to tease you. Your reactions are hilarious." He continued to kiss up her arm and rubbed his lips against the bandages gently when he got to them.

"And maybe a couple of months ago to be honest I probably would have been right with you. But you're the first women who actually tried to hit me and stand up to me. Courage is very attractive to me and such a turn on." He said between the hot butterfly kisses on her neck. Kagome giggled.

"Well Tsukiyomi you better find a way it turn it off or I'll turn it off for you." Kagome felt like she could've died right there. Being caught by her dad was one thing but to be caught by Sesshoumaru was something completely different. Bankoutsu sighed and moved away from Kagome and picked up his jacket. "Do you have anything better to do besides hover like an over protective father over me and Kagome?"

"As a matter of fact I do." He said and walked in picking up Kagome's back pack. "Come on Kagome. We're leaving." Sesshoumaru helped Kagome off the table and dragged her out the door. "Hey Sesshoumaru wait! Can at least say good bye?" He pretended to think about it when she of course already knew the answer. "Nope. Besides he's the reason you're all banged up and bruised." Kagome huffed. "How many times do I have to tell you guys! I don't fight over guys!"

"Yeah yeah. Just get in the car Inuyasha is waiting." Kagome pouted and allowed herself to be dragged to the car. 'Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?' She thought when she heard Bankoutsu calling her name when they finally made it to the car. "Hey Kags you forgot your jacket!"

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with her famous Puss in Boots pout before he finally gave in. "Okay okay! Fifteen seconds is all you'll get." He said when Bankoutsu caught up with them. "You forgot your favorite jacket to be exact." Kagome giggled. "Ok seriously dude you have to stop stalking me and watching me so closely.

"No promises baby girl. I'll call you when I get home."He said giving her a linger kiss on her forehead, on her cheeks and on her lips. Inuyasha honked the horn "Hey! I just got sprayed with super soaker by Miroku I'd rather not catch a cold two days before graduation!" Kagome rolled his eyes and Bankoutsu opened the door for her. "Bye Bank."

Bankoutsu chuckled. "Bye baby girl." Inuyasha gagged and was smacked upside the head when Kagome got in the car. Bankoutsu waved and smiled and until they drove off. "When will you realize you suck at sneaking around me B?" Bryan pouted and stepped from behind the tree. "I was just giving you guys privacy…and I need a ride to Zoey's school. I don't think a bus can get me there fast enough."

"Alright alright. But if you touch or grab me any where below the belt even its on accident so help me Pierce." Bryan laughed and punched Bankoutsu in the shoulder yeah right Tsukiyomi. Even if was into yaoi I'm sure I could do a lot better than a bum like you." Bankoutsu snorted and rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous that you don't have my charm, muscles, or stamina. And last time I talked to Zoey she said you're quick shot and that you can't wait out to save your life." Bryan just rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously while putting in the helmet Kagome had in earlier.

"Quit playing man. You're just joking right Bankoutsu? She never said anything like that…right?...You were just playing right?" Bankoutsu just put on his helmet and started the bike. "Bank! Seriously did she say that t you?" Bankoutsu smirked, reviving the engine.

"I'm so evil its hilarious."

**BBTS: Dream Sequence (Bankoutsu Pov) **

_I bucked up against Kagome, meeting her half way when she came down. She moaned may name as I gripped her hips to help her move faster. Kagome threw her head back, letting something between a scream and a moan as she clawed at my chest making me hiss in pleasure. "O Bankoutsu yes! It feels so good!" I felt her tightening around me. I was already so close. Kagome was so hot and tight. It was almost mind blowing. _

_I quickly switched our positions so that I was on top and picked up speed almost immediately. Kagome screamed. "O baby! Bankoutsu I can't hold on much longer!" She cried out to me, burying her face in my neck. I laced our hands together and wrapped my other arm around her waist. "Mmm Kagome come one sweet heart. Together now remember?" I grunted out when she wrapped her legs around my waist._

"_Bankoutsu!... I'm gonna… I'm-I'm BANKOUTSU!" I felt her tense and arch her back as she fell over the edge of ecstasy with me not far behind her. I collapsed on my side and rolled over on my back so that I wouldn't crush her. She turned towards me, still holding my hand and pulled the white sheets over us. "That was amazing." I laughed and pulled her closer._

"_Of course it was. It's me after all." Kagome giggled and punched me playfully. "Still cocky after all this time. But I still love you cockiness and all." I felt myself break into a full blown smile and kissed her hand that was still laced with mine. I also saw a ring on her hand. It was silver band that two half moons on the right side and the left with blue diamonds in the middle of them. And in between the two moons was a star that looked like the one tattooed on my forehead with a purple diamond in the middle of it._

_I looked back at Kagome looking for those beautiful chocolate brown eyes that I had come to love and unconsciously drown in. But instead I found ruby red eyes staring back at me filled with so much malice, greed and lust. "Yura?" pushed the now black sheets off me and tried to pull my hand away but she wouldn't let go and wrapped her other arm around mine. She's always been clingy. _

"_What the hell! Let me go! What happened to Kagome she was here!" Yura laughed at me and pulled my closer. "Don't tell me you don't remember what happened to her babe." I tried again with no success. I growled, getting very frustrated and confused by the second. "Why don't you refresh my memory then" _

_I pulled again harder and ended up landing on the floor with a loud thud. I rolled on back onto my hands knees rubbing my head. I froze when I felt something wet in the back of my head. I pulled my hand back and saw that it was blood. Yura laughed behind. "Don't worry Bankoutsu you didn't hit your head that hard."_

"_You mean this blood isn't mine? I heard get out of bed but didn't look back at her as I tried to find the source. "Nope and it's not mine either. Its hers." She said kneeling behind and pointing in front of us. Those brown eyes I'd fell in love with were now looking back at me lifeless and held betrayal in them. _

_I heard someone screaming her name telling her to get up. It took me a few seconds to realize the screaming was coming from me. I've seen a lot of bodies and sick stuff in my life but I never expected the body or the person I cared about to be the body laying on ground looking at me with such lifeless eyes. Yura wrapped her arms around my torso and pulled me back until I leaning back against her chest. _

"_Hey stop screaming. I took care of her for us. Now we can be together with no interference from her. Isn't this what you wanted?" I wanted to move away from her but my body wouldn't listen to me. 'No...No this isn't what I want.' I thought. '…I don't want this… I DON'T WANT THIS!"_

**BBTS: End Dream Sequence &(Bankoutsu Pov) **

"I DON'T WANT THIS!" Bankoutsu sat up screaming. He reached to turn on the light and scanned his room looking for anything he saw in his dream. He sighed in relief. "It was all a dream." he said out loud and sat on the edge of the bed with. A small blush painted his cheeks when he looked down. "But that part really happened." He said and looked at the clock. 'It's midnight already? It doesn't seem that long ago that I came in worked in the workout room to let off some steam and talked to dad and mom about some formal business dinner he's having or something like that.'

Bankoutsu closed eyes and opened them again when the dream came back to him. He tried to think of something else but couldn't because the dream seemed so real to him. And he couldn't stop worrying about Kagome or shake the urge to see her. "…I have to at least check on her. I'll just go make sure she's safe…at midnight…kind of like a stalker." He sighed and stood awkwardly to get some more clothes. Then he heard three rapid knocks on the door.

"Bankoutsu are you ok? It's me and Jakoutsu." Said a very worried Suikoutsu. Bankoutsu cursed under his breath and quickly sat on the bed with a pillow in his lap. 'If they saw me like this they'll never let me live it down.' Bankoutsu thought. " Come in guys." Suikoutsu opened the door slightly and peeked his head inside but Jakoutsu shoved his way past him and ran to Bankoutsu's bedroom behind the dividing wall after closing the door.

"Are you okay big brother?" He said sitting on the bed by Bankoutsu while Suikoutsu leaned against the dividing wall. "Umm yeah I'm fine." "Then why did you scream 'I don't want this' loud enough to the whole house and the dead?" Bankoutsu shifted uncomfortably, laughing slightly.

"What are you talking about? That was just the TV." Jakoutsu tilted his head to the side. "But said you never sleep with the TV on because irritates you in your sleep." Suikoutsu noticed Bankoutsu eye twitching slightly and when he moves just a little he grabs the pillow tighter and grimace."When did I tell you that Jaks?"

"When I spent the night in your room the night Kanna kicked me out of mine. Now what made you scream that loud? Was is a dream?" Jakoutsu said completely oblivious to Bankoutsu's agitation. "It was nothing really. Anyway I need you guys to cover for me tonight. I need to see Kagome. It's important."

"She wouldn't have anything to do with that pillow in your lap would she?" Bankoutsu gritted his teeth as his face blew up in red and Suikoutsu smirked. "That's not what it is smart ass! I just need to go check on her and make sure she's safe!" Jakoutsu crossed his arms. "At midnight when she's in bed and all of her doors and windows are locked?" Bankoutsu through his hands up in frustration and stomped towards the door. "Fine then! Don't help me! I don't need it anyway.!" He said slamming the door. Suikoutsu rolled his eyes as he and Jakoutsu moved to the other side of the dividing wall and sat down on the couch.

"3…2..1.!" Bankoutsu walked back into his room slowly and turned to look at Jakoutsu and Suikoutsu. "So it's like that? You guys are just gonna let me walk out of the house like this?" Suikoutsu shrugged and Jakoutsu picked his nails. "You said you didn't need our help." They said at the same time. He stared at them with eyes narrowing slowly. "…You two are a pain the ass. You're lucky you're my favorites." Jakoutsu giggled like a school girl and hugged him. "We love you too Banky." Bankoutsu clenched his teeth before he could say something that would surely hurt Jakoutsu feelings and he would regret later. 'FML!'

**BBTS: With Kagome**

Kagome woke up with a start when she heard someone or something banging in her balcony window. She groaned and rolled over on her side, trying to go back to sleep. She was dozing of slightly when she heard the tapping again, 'Must be Sesshoumaru He did say his Inu Papa has been pressuring him and Inuyasha to take over the business when they graduate.' She thought as she got of bed and stretched and opened the balcony and turned around to go back to bed.

"Sesshoumaru I told you if you're going to do this text me first." Kagome gasped when she felt arms wrap around her waist that didn't claws and stripes and was enveloped in the scent of Axe body wash. "Bankoutsu?" She pulled away and turned on her desk lamp and turned around to see it was definitely Bankoutsu. He was wearing a black hoody with no shirt underneath, matching black work out pants with red flames on them and red and black Air Force Ones."Sesshoumaru? Does he sneak in here too?"

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "That's beside the point! What are you doing here?" Bankoutsu put a hand over her mouth. "Ssshhh! You're too loud! You're gonna wake everybody in the house. And licking my hand won't make it move!" He said in a whisper. Kagome raised an eyebrow and bite his hand. "OW! Dammit Kagome that hurt! He hissed but Kagome just huffed and sat down on her bed. "Don't be such a big baby. I didn't even bite you that hard. And my family won't be back until noon tomorrow so relax. They went to go see my oldest cousin Kaede."

"You mean you're entire family? Why'd they leave you here?" Kagome pointed to her bruises. "They know if they took me to go see Kaede with me looking like this, she'd go berserk and try to find out who did it to me. She's like an extremely over protective older sister slash mother." Bankoutsu sat down beside her. "That might be something funny I would like to see."

"Yeah, but anyway what's with the late visit?" Bankoutsu sighed and looked around the room. "Don't try thinking up a lie Bankoutsu." Instead denying it he rested is arms in his knees and leaned forward. Kagome leaned forward to look at his face. "Bankoutsu are you alright? You're acting like you have something major on your mind." She put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him back up to look at her. Bankoutsu turned to look at Kagome's eyes and the dream came back, hitting him hard and casing him to jerk away from Kagome with meaning to." Kagome jumped and held her hands up.

"Bankoutsu calm down. What's bothering you so much?" She said sounding more concerned than upset. "I'm sorry Kagome… I don't know what came over me but all I can tell you is that it's complicated. All I can say is that I had a dream about you and I'm afraid something might happen to you and I won't be able to help you." Kagome giggled a little. "You think that's funny?"

"No no far from it actually." She said looking at him with so much admiration in her eyes. "  
Usually I get irritated with stuff like that. But that look on your face is just to adorable. But I have to admit one thing." She said while pulling him closer so she could unbraid his hair so that was over his shoulders and down his back. "It's sort of sweet to have a boyfriend who worries about me too much and wants to protect me all the time." Smiling and catching him off guard Kagome pulled Bankoutsu into a kiss. 'Man she's just full of surprised to day.' He thought as he pulled her into his lap.

Kagome giggled against his lips at how eager he was. She unzipped his hoody and pushed it off his shoulders through it on the ground. Bankoutsu lace one of his hands in her hair while the other rested on her thigh just below the purple sleeping shorts she was wearing. Kagome broke the kiss and hesitantly started to touch Bankoutsu. She looked up at him and noticed he was staring at her intently.

"It's ok to touch me. I won't bite unless you want me to." Kagome blushed and continued to trace his muscles and the small cuts and bruises he'd gotten from the fights and turf wars. She shivered when she felt his fingers dancing around the bottom of her tank top and slowly started to trail up her skin. Kagome ran her hands up and down his shoulders and titled her head to the side when he started leaving love bites on her neck.

Bankoutsu laid Kagome down on the bed with his hands still under shirt while her hands started trace his abs and light happy trail he had just above his pants line. He felt her arch in his touch when he brushed the bottom of her breast as he pushed her shirt up further. Kagome started to get rid of her own shirt but Bankoutsu could tell she was nervous because she started shaking and he was pretty sure it wasn't because she was cold. He slid his hands from under her shirt started to trail kisses down to her tummy while pulling her shirt down in the process.

Kagome whimpered when he stopped. "Why did you stop? Did I do something wrong?  
Bankoutsu chuckled and laid his head on her tummy and laced their hands together. "No the exact opposite. I had to stop before you made me lose control Kagome." He could practically feel her whole body warm up and laughed again. "Besides I don't want to push you into something you're not ready for." "But I am ready."

"No you're Kagome. Trust me you'll know when you're ready. Don't rush it for me. I can wait as long as you need me to." He said giving her hand a gentle squeeze which she smiled at and returned gratefully. 'She's turning me into such a huge softy but I can't do anything about it. She has me wrapped around her little finger for sure.' He thought as he wrapped his other arm around her waist. "Can we stay like this a little bit longer?" Kagome said barely above a whisper but Bankoutsu heard her just fine. "Sure." Kagome smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

They started drifting off to sleep but they both had one last thought before crossing over into the realm of dreams "…I love you.'

Okay guys tell me what you REALLY think about this chapter. I need to know because I've edited it too many times and it's been driving me nuts!

TT^TT pls review to ease my stress


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: Hey guys thank you so much for all the reviews I got on the last chapter. I really appreciate it :D**

**Key:**

"_Kagome"& _**"Bankoutsu"**

_Flash back…_

"_No you're not Kagome. Trust me you'll know when you're ready. Don't rush it for me. I can wait as long as you need me to." He said giving her hand a gentle squeeze which she smiled at and returned gratefully. 'She's turning me into such a huge softy but I can't do anything about it. She has me wrapped around her little finger for sure.' He thought as he wrapped his other arm around her waist. "Can we stay like this a little bit longer?" Kagome said barely above a whisper but Bankoutsu heard her just fine. "Sure." Kagome smiled and ran her fingers through his hair._

_They started drifting off to sleep but they both had one last thought before crossing over into the realm of dreams '…I love you.' _

**Bad Boy Transfer Student Ch.12**

Kagome's eyes fluttered open the next morning. She felt oddly refreshed and happy. She tried to roll from her back and over on her side but was stopped by an iron like grip around her torso. 'What in the world?' Kagome looked over and saw Bankoutsu who looked so peaceful with his mouth slightly open and a light snore. Everything from last night came flooding back to her, making her blush beet red but also smile.

'I wonder what happen to make him worry so much that he would rush over here in the middle of the night. He really surprised me.' She thought while watching him sleep. But of course Bankoutsu's stomach ruined growled, ruining the moment but he showed no signs of waking up and mumbled something about Crawfish Ettouffee and Pasta Mardi Gra. Kagome bit her lip to keep from laughing. 'He's soooo cute! Well since I'm up I might as well make breakfast.'

Kagome moved Bankoutsu's arm and tried to get up but he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back down again. "Don't get up its too early and I'm warm." Kagome put her hand over his and laced their fingers together. "Well your stomach disagrees and it's only 10:05." Bankoutsu groaned in frustration when his stomach growled again. "But I'm still sleepy, I don't wanna get up and I'm hungry too." He said letting her go and rolling over on his back. Kagome stood and stretched. "Well do you want to make breakfast?" Bankoutsu rolled back over and propped his head up with his hand.

"I can't even boil water without burning the kitchen. You should see how much damage to the kitchen I did at my other house before I moved here." Kagome laughed and put on her pink robe. "Then don't complain. Go ahead and back to sleep. Breakfast will be ready in a little bit. But don't sleep too long remember my parents are coming back at noon." Bankoutsu laid back down and smirked. "What about my good morning kiss?" Kagome blushed as she covered her mouth.

"No way. I have morning breath. At least let me brush my teeth first." Bankoutsu laughed. "Well I wasn't going to say anything but- Hey! Kagome that's not nice. Books are for reading not throwing." Kagome threw her hands up in frustration, grabbed her iPod touch and slammed the door on her way out. '

Ok he may be cute but he sure as hell isn't funny the jerk.' She thought, pouting all the way downstairs and in the kitchen. She took her iPod touch out of her robe pocket and plugged it up to the amp that she always kept in the kitchen. She turned it down sp she wouldn't wake up Bankoutsu. Twenty minutes later, Kagome was finishing up breakfast with her special three meat cheese omelet and waiting for the biscuit to finish cooking in the oven by dancing around the kitchen to Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO to get the plates and forks.

Bankoutsu was coming down the stairs at the end of the song just in time to see Kagome strike a pose. He snickered and leaned against the door just as motivation by Kelly Rowland started playing. 'Now this I gotta see.' Bankoutsu thought smiling but it quickly fell as he watched the way Kagome moved her hips to the rhythm. Kagome singed along with song but never noticed Bankoutsu as she twirled around in a circle to the fridge with her eyes closed and her hands above her head.

Bankoutsu put his hand over his mouth to keep form laughing but his eyes said something else. Kagome grabbed the orange juice and walked over to the dishwasher to get two glasses.

_And when we're done _

_I don't wanna feel my legs_

Kagome bent over to get the glasses from the dishwasher and put them on the counter. She stood up slowly while running her hands up her legs making Bankoutsu swallow thickly at the sight.

_And when we're done _

_I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby_

She ran her hands up her stomach and down her arms. Bankoutsu smirked, his eyes dark with mirth and a tinge of lust. He moved slowly behind her. Kagome still moved her body to the rhythm, ignoring the tiny feeling that someone was sneaking up on her.

_You can't stop there_

_Music still playing in the background_

_And you're almost there _

_You can do it I believe in you baby_

_So close from here_

_Baby I'ma be your motivation_

_Go go go_

_Motivation _

_Go go go_

Kagome let a breathless squeal, since she ran out of breath while singing, when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Do you always dance like that while making breakfast or when your family is here? You're so east to sneak up on _**quierida**_ (darling) and so tempting when you dance like that. Kagome felt her face get hot. "How long have you been standing there?" She felt her body vibrate as he chuckled darkly and moved them from side to side. "Long enough to see how much you like this song." He said, running his hands over her shoulders making Kagome shiver slightly.

**Uh, girl I turn that thing into a rainforest**

**Rain on my head, call the brain stormin'**

**Yeah this is deep but I go deeper oh but I go deeper **

**Make you lose yourself and finders keepers**

Bankoutsu leaned down and kissed a spot behind her ear making her let a small squeal. "Bankoutsu no. I have to check on the food in the oven." Instead of answering he took her ear between his lips and bit down on the tissue lightly enough to cause noises to escape from her that she's never made before. "The food can wait. I can't help myself."

**It go green light, go weezy go**

**I like to taste the sugar, that sweet n low**

**But hold up wait, new position **

**I put her on my plate, then I do the dishes**

Bankoutsu turned her around and made her wrap her arms around his neck. "Bankoutsu I have to take the food out the oven." He leaned down again and traced the rim of her ear with is tongue making her gasp. "_**Ooo parece de alguien orejas son sesibles.**_" (Ooo looks like someone's ears are sensitive.) Kagome let out a soft moan. "_**Kagome como para el reconocimiento de sus orejas trasteado con?**_"(Does Kagome like having her ears played with?) Then she remembered something he said about Spanish driving girls crazy. 'Ok maybe he was right. Not that I'll tell him because it'll just make his ego grow…more than usual.'

**She my motivation, I'm her transportation**

**Cause I let her ride, while I drive her crazy**

Kagome was snatched out of her thoughts when Bankoutsu picked her up and put her on the counter. Bankoutsu tilted her head to the side and nibbled the spot where her shoulder and neck met. Kagome let out a whimper and put her hands on his shoulders to push him away. "No stop the food is going to burn." "_**Esto estoy adivinado su sweet spot**_." (I'm guessing this is your sweet spot?") He said and started to run his hands up tank top.

**Then I just keep goin' and goin' like I'm racin' **

**When I'm done she hold me like a conversation**

**Weezy baby**

Bankoutsu hands froze when he reached the bottom of her bra. Kagome felt him growl deep in his throat, which made him sound very frustrated. He then moved his hands from under shirt to her hips and whispered more Spanish in her ear with nips in between words. Kagome felt her body moving on its own when she wrapped her legs around his waist, wrapped her arms around his neck and rub against him. She turned her head and kissed the spot where his shoulder and neck met. Bankoutsu stopped. "P-Para. No haga eso."

"What?" She did it again, tightening her legs around his waist. "Stop. Don't do that. Maybe you should check on the food." He pulled away from her and put his hands on the counter. Kagome eyes widened. "Oh no! The biscuits!" She pushed him away and ran to the oven. Bankoutsu sat down at the table and propped his head on his hand. "Okay good. They're not too bad."

Kagome sat the biscuits on the table and sat down by Bankoutsu. Bankoutsu started with the chocolate chip and blue berries waffles first. He was working his way to the hash browns and omelet when he felt Kagome trying to burn a hole through the side of his face. He looked up and saw that she was actually staring at the place she kissed earlier. "…What?"

"Was that your sweet spot I kissed earlier?" Bankoutsu scoffed and took a sip of orange juice. "You're crazy Kagome. As if I Bankoutsu Tsukiyomi ,leader of the most feared gang all over the Band of Seven, has such a simple sweet s-mmm." Kagome reached over and rubbed the spot cutting him off from his rambling. "Looks like to me the almighty Bankoutsu does have such a simple sweet spot. What would the others think?" Bankoutsu grabbed her hand, glaring at her.

"You wouldn't." She shrugged as she grabbed the chocolate chip waffles. "Well that depends on if you made me late for my shopping trip with the girls today." He tilted his head to the side and let her hand go."A shopping trip? For what?"

"For a dinner business party at Inu Papa's house. All major companies are invited. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha invited me after they dropped me off yesterday since I've been like a sister to them and a daughter to Inu Papa when my dad left." Kagome looked up and noticed he had that smile tugging at his lips and that look in his eye. "….Why are you looking at me like that?" He let his mischievous smile show. "Why don't we just call this dinner our second date? I don't want to be stuck at the party with just my brothers and my dad."

"…Oh no. You're going to be there too? But why?"Bankoutsu looked her and narrowed his eyes. "I thought I told you that my dad is the CEO of Demon Slayers Cooperation. And just why the hell can't I go? Meeting someone I should know about?" Kagome went back to eating her waffles."You know it's not like that. I just don't need you and the guys clashing at my first business party. And don't even try to deny it. You love riling them up and making them angry. Especially Sesshoumaru. You would probably mess with Touga too if you get the chance." Bankoutsu sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Okay I get it. I promise not to argue with Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha or this Touga person. But only under a couple of conditions." He said and leaned over to lick the little bit of chocolate that was by the corner of her lip. Kagome blushed and put her hand over that spot. "What are the conditions?"

"You let me pay for everything you want to wear at the dinner and let me pick you up tonight." Kagome shook her head before he even finished the sentence. "You can pick me up tonight but I don't need you to pay for anything." Bankoutsu stared at her for a couple of seconds. He then leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "If you don't let me pay for everything I guarantee you that all hell will break loose as soon as I walk through the door. It's not a threat. It's a promise baby. You know I will I'm not bluffing." Kagome sighed.

"Alright alright I get it. But I want except anything more than fifty dollars from you." Bankoutsu shook his head. "Don't worry about how much everything will cost. Just think of this as a shopping spree. And I need to go to the mall anyway. I refuse to walk out of this house dressed as Envy from FMA. I don't care what anybody says he wearing a skirt not a loin cloth or rag." He said sounding like a seven year old kids who didn't want to wear first suit. Kagome laughed. 'He has his cute moments.' But of course knowing Bankoutsu he had to ruin it. "Hey Kagome these biscuits are a little hard." Kagome stared at him for five seconds before she gritted her teeth. "Bankoutsu no baka! This is the last time I cook for you!"

Bankoutsu laughed. "Kagome I was just pla-Hey! I was still eating that! Don't take all the food away I was just playing geez!"

**BBTS: 2hrs at the Mall**

"Bankoutsu Tsukiyomi leave me alone! I'm still mad at you!" Kagome said and pushed him away again. Bankoutsu sighed and put his right hand that wasn't holding the Men's Warehouse in his new black skinny jeans. He also bought a plaid red shirt and the red air force ones he wore last night. "What could you possibly be mad about? I said I was sorry for teasing this morning. Is this about the girls teasing you?" Kagome hmphed "Are you mad about the sales clerk girl flirting with me at Men's Warehouse?"

" Why would I mad?" Bankoutsu smirked and grabbed her hand. "Are we jealous?" Kagome jerked her away and crossed his arms. "No! Who would jealous of that too much perfume wearing, too many hair extensions, too much make up and faked breasted bimbo that flirted with you." Bankoutsu laughed and kissed her forehead.

"I'll take that as a yes. I didn't get mad when all those guys were eye balling you. But then again who could blame them when you're wearing that." Kagome looked down at her black and white stripped off the shoulder top, blue jean shorts, and black boots. "They were?"

"Yeah but I don't get mad because I know they will never have you as long as I'm around." Kagome blushed. "Never mind that. I still can't believe you bought that purple suit and hat." Bankoutsu wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong with it? You know purple is my favorite color. Besides I want to be different and unique."

"Unique or not you look like a pimp. Your dad and mom will kill you before you walk out the house." She said directing them towards Macy's when she felt Bankoutsu stop. She looked up at his eyes. They looked like the calm before the storm. And were looking over her head. "Bankoutsu what's wrong?" He looked back down at her like he forget she was there. "Nothing. Listen just go ahead into Macy's and get whatever you want." He said and took out his credit card. "My pin number is the month I was day I was born which is October and the year. I'll either meet in there or meet you back out here when you're done. I have something I need to take care of right quick."

"Bankoutsu you're scaring me. What's wrong? Is this about the suit? I was just teasing you." His eyes flickered over her head again and then back to her. "No it isn't. Just go. I'll see you soon." Kagome sighed and took his credit card. "Just don't do anything stupid. And remember you can't block me out forever Bank." Kagome gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away. 'I'll try for as long as I can.' Bankoutsu thought as he watched her walk away. When Kagome walked into the store Bankoutsu felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. "So that's the cutie who beat up my little cousin?" Bankoutsu shrugged off the arm and turned around to face Ryukoutsei.

Ryukoutsei is the leader of the Sadistic Skull Bangers and older than Yura by two years. He had ruby red eye like Yura but his skin was sun kissed tan from spending time on the beaches during the summer and his eyes held more caution and seriousness which made him look older than he really was. He had platinum blonde hair that had a blue tint to it and was always kept up in a high ponytail. He was wearing a black t shirt with a skill on it with vest with golden buttons on it, dark green pants, a gold skull bracelet and belt. Bankoutsu and Ryukoutsei always had turf wars and always fought when they ran into each other. That is until Bankoutsu started dating Yura.

After that the turf wars died down and didn't happen so much. In fact both gangs helped each other with their turf wars. Ryukoutsei even went as far as to give Bankoutsu and Jakoutsu, since he was the second in command, an invitation into his gang. But they wouldn't abandon his brothers. As a matter of fact this was his first time seeing him since the offer."What the hell are you doing here Ryukoutsei?" I know you know me and Yura aren't together anymore and why. You came to beat me up over it or something?"

Ryukoutsei put his hands in his pockets and smirked. "No need to be hostile. Last time I checked this was a public mall and open to everyone. And why the hell would I waist my energy over something so stupid and a waste of my time. And I needed to tell you something." Bankoutsu scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "How'd you even know I was here?"

"That's my business. Now shut up and listen. I have a sort of respect for you and owe you for all the times you and your brothers helped us with your turf wars. And I sure as hell can't stand Yura's ass or her bullshit to save my life. So I have some information you need to know about. That involves her." Bankoutsu raised an eyebrow .

"I'm listening."

**BBTS: 30 minutes later**

Kagome walked out of Macy's with two bag. 'I hope he doesn't get mad at me. I just couldn't resist the bracelet the ring and the necklace. Especially the shoes and dress.' She thought as bit her lip and looked around for Bankoutsu. 'Where is he? I Hope he didn't ditch me for a fight.' She looked around and started to get worried when she felt two hands cover her eyes. "Bankoutsu is that you? I'm not in the mood you had me worried." Bankoutsu snickered and wrapped his arms around her. "What's with you?... No one messed with you did they? Follow around?"

Kagome turned to face him and saw that he was really worried. "No. Should someone be bothering me?" Bankoutsu sighed clearly relieved, grabbed her hand and started leading her toward the exit. "You got everything you needed right? Let's get you home so you do stuff that girls do so you can be ready for the dinner tonight." He said, his eyes scanning around as if he was waiting for something to happen and it was starting to creep Kagome out.

"But isn't until a few more hours what the rush? Bankoutsu…did that guy say something to you to see you off?" Bankoutsu stopped and turn to look at her so fast that she thought he would get whiplash."You were spying on us?" Kagome winced and looked down.

"I was worried about you. So I hung back a bit and saw that guy come talk to you. You looked curious but still worried but then you guys walked away." Bankoutsu sighed, pulling her again to the door that led to parking garage for VIPs. "What did he say to you to make you upset?"

Bankoutsu didn't answer. His mind wandered back to what Ryukoutsei said. 'I don't know if I should be pissed at me or grateful.'

_**BBTS: Flashback to earlier:**_

"_I'm listening." Ryukoutsei turned and nodded his head to the other part of the mall where Game Stop, the arcade, Sun Coast, Hot Topic, Spencers, and Shooting Sports Super Store. "Follow me and don't worry. I'm not planning to sneak you or anything. I'm not a coward." Bankoutsu followed him and made sure to keep stride with him because he wasn't sure if he was really telling the truth. 'But he does have a point. He ain't a coward.' Bankoutsu thought but still kept his hands at loosely at his sides._

_Ryukoutsei stopped in front of the shooting sports store and leaned against the wall. "While we're here you might want to decide on whether or not to buy your girl a blade or some steel since you won't be around to protect her all the time." Bankoutsu leaned against the wall beside him. "Are you saying Yura is planning on hurting Kagome?" Ryukoutsei chuckled and closed his eyes. "You know we don't hurt the target or in Yura's case the prey." He opened his and looked at Bankoutsu. "We humiliate them, beat them and break them. You know the better than anyone. It's how you and your brothers earned your rep and your living because all of you are too lazy to get a job." _

_Bankoutsu closed his eyes as the itch he hasn't scratched in three month came to the surface as he remembered the thrill. He shook his head to get rid of the feeling and opened his eyes to see Ryukoutsei smirking. "When is Yura and her lackeys planning on doing this to Kagome and why?" Ryukoutsei shrugged. "Yura said Kagome had to pay for stealing her away from you and changing you for the worse." Bankoutsu ran his hand over his face. "I knew she was warped but I didn't think it was this bad."_

"_And their planning to do it tonight at a party or after it. I thinks it s a business kind of party." Ryukoutsei felt his phone vibrate and checked it. "But yea you have to decide on what you want to do. You know what kind of person Yura is when she wants something and who she associates with. So watch your back and Kagome. If you can't you need to take a look around in this store for something that isn't noticeable." Ryukoutsei turned to walk away but Bankoutsu grabbed his arm._

"_Why are you helping me? You're her cousin not mine." Ryukoutsei jerked his arm away but didn't turn around. "Because I hate owing people…and tell Jak Jak- I mean Jakoutsu I said hey." Bankoutsu watched him walk away and turned around and looked at the store. 'I can protect Kagome on my own. She doesn't need a steel or blade.' He shook his head and walked about two steps before turning back around. What Ryukoutsei said about Yura's many connections kept running through his head and rubbing him the wrong way. _

_Bankoutsu gritted his teeth and clenched his hands and walked into the store._

_**BBTS: End Flashback to earlier**_

'Now that I think about it, why he wanted me tell Jak he said hey.' Bankoutsu thought while on his way to Kagome's house to drop her off. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and then looked in the rearview mirror at the Men's Warehouse bag. As a last minute and extremely hard decision, Bankoutsu bought Kagome a Dark Angel Automatic Knife with a green handle. He sighed as he pulled into Kagome's driveway.

'Maybe this is bad idea. Maybe I shouldn't give it to her. Kagome doesn't even know how to use a blade.' Bankoutsu cut the engine off and leaned his head against the steering wheel and closed his eyes. 'This isn't right.' But instead of Ryukoutsei words running through his head his dream flashed before his closed eyes, making snap them open. He then sat up and ran his hand through his hair. Kagome saw how frustrated he was and turned to face him. She reached over the console and grabbed his hand.

"Bankoutsu you don't have tell me but I guess whatever that guy told seemed pretty bad if it has you on edge this much and really made you upset not to tell me but I want to help you. Just tell me because I want to know what I can do to make you feel better." She said with a small smile. Bankoutsu looked at their hands and looked at her. He took a deep breath and reached in the back seat. "If you want to make me feel better, I want you to carry this around until I say otherwise." Bankoutsu took at the knife and strap to go with it. "This is a Dark Angel Automatic knife. The best one I could find. I want you to carry with you at all times until further notice." Kagome's eye got wide when she saw the knife. "…You want me to carry that?"

"It will make me feel better if you do. That way if I'm not around and you are by yourself you have something to protect yourself with. And the strap is to wear around leg and can adjust to how high you want to put it." Bankoutsu gave her the strap and the knife. "And yes I'm hoping you never have to use it but you never know." Kagome looked at the blade and moved her hand down the handle. "Should I be expecting something terrible to happen to me that you're not telling me?"

"No. I just want you to be safe. That's all. And I need Sesshoumaru's number so I can get the directions before the dinner so I know what's the fastest way to get there." Kagome took out her phone and texted Sesshoumaru Bankoutsu's number saying that he needed to call him ASAP. Bankoutsu kissed Kagome on the forehead because he saw that she still looked a little bit upset. "Don't look that way. There's nothing you need to worry about okay? I promise." He gave her another kiss on the forehead before showering kissed all over her face until she smiled and giggled. "Okay okay okay I believe you." Bankoutsu smiled. Kagome grabbed her bags."So I'll see you around 6:30 or sevenish?"

"Yep. I won't be late." Kagome leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Okay see you later." Bankoutsu waited until Kagome went inside the house and backed out the driveway. And right on cue, just like he wanted, his phone went of playing This Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace. He answered with a polite hello but got a rude answer in return. "What the hell you really want Tsukiyomi? Kagome could have gave you dire-" Bankoutsu interrupted him. "This isn't about direction mutt. It's about Kagome and Yura." Sesshoumaru was quiet for a few seconds. "….Tell me everything."

* * *

Kagome's Knife is on my profile and so is Ryukoutsei's outfit. I know I sucked at describing it. Anyway Pls review and Happy New Year :D


	13. Chapter 13

_Flash back…_

"_No. I just want you to be safe. That's all. And I need Sesshoumaru's number so I can get the directions before the dinner. I need to know the fastest way to get there." Kagome took out her phone and texted Sesshoumaru Bankoutsu's number saying that he needed to call him ASAP. Bankoutsu kissed Kagome on the forehead because he saw that she still looked a little bit upset. "Don't look that way. There's nothing you need to worry about okay? I promise." He gave her another kiss on the forehead before showering kissed all over her face until she smiled and giggled. "Okay okay okay I believe you." Bankoutsu smiled. Kagome grabbed her bags. "So I'll see you around 6:30 or sevenish?"_

"_Yep. I won't be late." Kagome leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Okay see you later." Bankoutsu waited until Kagome went inside the house and backed out the driveway. And right on cue, just like he wanted, his phone went of playing This Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace. He answered with a polite hello but got a rude answer in return. "What the hell you really want Tsukiyomi? Kagome could have gave you dire-"Bankoutsu interrupted him. "This isn't about direction mutt. It's about Kagome and Yura." Sesshoumaru was quiet for a few seconds. "….Tell me everything."_

**Bad Boy Transfer Student Ch.13**

Bankoutsu pulled into his driveway thirty minutes later. He put the car in park and leaned his head against the wheel. After filling Sesshoumaru in on all the details, he said that we would convince his father to increase security at the business party and would tell the others about what was going on. But Bankoutsu told him to keep this between them and Inuyasha. And of course Sesshoumaru lost his temper. Even now Bankoutsu still couldn't figure out why. '…Then again maybe I shouldn't have told him about the knife I gave her.'

_**BBTS: Flashback to 30 minutes earlier:**_

"_What do you mean keep it between us? If we tell more people then Kagome will have more protection instead of being so vulnerable. We can't always be all over the place." Bankoutsu rolled his eyes. "That might be true but like I said before, Yura has connections all over. Some I know and some I don't know. You could probably be friends with them and don't know. That why we have to keep this between us and your brother." He heard Sesshoumaru sigh and had a mental image of him pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine then but does Kagome know?"_

"_You know for a fact that she doesn't. But I did give her something to defend herself with. And it's not a steal. I'm not that stupid. It's only a blade and not even that noticeable." "…You gave KAGOME A KNIFE! ARE YOU NUTS!" Bankoutsu held the phone away from his ear, irritation shown clearly on his face. "She can fight! Kagome is clumsy! The last thing she needs to protect herself is a knife! Just how stupid are?"_

"_Look u didn't call you to judge me and criticize or remind how clumsy Kagome can be. I called you to help me protect her. As you can tell I'm pretty desperate. You're the last person in the world I would ask for help but right now you and your brother seemed to be the only people I can trust to help me protect Kagome. Either you're in or out. If you're on, then you can lecture me later on how stupid I am when this is all over. But if you're out you might as well quit wasting my time Taishio." Bankoutsu could here Sesshoumaru growl deeply in his throat before he answered through gritted teeth._

"_Fine then. We'll go with your plan but if anything happens to Kagome so help me Tsukiyomi. I swear your parents will cry when they've seen what I've done to you." Bankoutsu heard the phone click over, telling him that Sesshoumaru hung up. 'I've heard worse threats than that. Compared to them that one was almost pleasant.' Bankoutsu sighed heavily and tossed his phone into the passenger seat._

_**BBTS: End Flashback**_

'What am I gonna do? Will we be enough to protect her? Will I actually be the death of Kagome?' Bankoutsu was so deep in deep in thought that he didn't hear nor feel someone open or close his passenger door. But when he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder he automatically reached out for the person's throat. He squeezed but not hard enough to cut off their air supply completely. He lifted his head slowly and turned to face Jakoutsu who was gripping his wrist tightly and starting to turn a light pink. He blinked like his eyes were clouded over or unfocused and let go of Jakoutsu. "Sorry." Jakoutsu coughed a little as he looked at Bankoutsu with unbelieving and accusing eyes.

"SORRY? I come out here to see if you're ok, then just choke me to death and you can say is SORRY and don't even sound like you meant it?" Bankoutsu got out the car. "Jakoutsu now is not the time ok? I'm not in the mood and I don't have the patience to deal with you right now." He said walking in the house. Jakoutsu jogged to catch up to him. "What's wrong with you? You're acting weirder than usual. Did something happen with Kagome last night? Did she force herself on you?"

'I wish.' Bankoutsu walked up the stairs as if he didn't hear him. Jakoutsu pouted. "Hey I'm talking to you Bankoutsu. Don't ignore me! You know I hate that." Bankoutsu went to his room and closed his door. He kicked off his shoes and crashed on the couch. 'Maybe if I take a nap I'll be able to think straight.' He thought, determined to follow through with that plan no matter what. But Jakoutsu had other plans. He came in Bankoutsu's room without knocking. "That wasn't right Bankoutsu!" Jakoutsu panted as he sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Ever since you got home you've been nothing but weird and mean to me. And you just made me run up the stairs, which you know is against the rules in the house and I almost got in trouble with mom, then you slam the door in my face, hurting my feelings even more. As far as I'm concerned, you owe me and explanation and an apology. And not some half assed apology or explanation either!" Bankoutsu sat up slowly and turned to look at Jakoutsu. He flinched and unconsciously moved away from his brother. 'He seriously is angry and pissed off to high hell.'

"Jakoutsu I told you I'm not in the mood. And it's none of your business." He said, his voice rising with every word. "Just drop it. I'm sorry I chocked you ok? Now get out! I don't want to talk right now! Beat it!" Bankoutsu laid down facing away from Jakoutsu and closed his eyes knowing that he was going to feel bad about what he said to his little brother later. He expected him to leave his room pouting or go whining to Suikoutsu or their parents about him being a mean and yelling at him as usual. But he didn't expect to start crying and hitting him on his back like a little kid. "Why are you yelling at me? I just wanted to make you feel better!" Bankoutsu sighed.

'It's hard to believe that this is the same guy who can take a knife to the gut without crying, a hit to his side with a pipe without crying, and everybody is scared shitless of.' He thought sitting up and pulling Jakoutsu into a one armed hug that seemed to calm him down a little. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at him in the first place because he knew Jakoutsu was like a little seven year old kids who looked up to him and thought everything he said mattered to him.

"I'm sorry Jaks. I didn't mean to yell at you and I really didn't mean to choke you earlier. Today has just been a really bad day for me. I'm just stressed and a little worried right now." Bankoutsu laid back down and threw his one arm over his eyes and the other over his torso. Jakoutsu sat on the other end of the couch and pulled one of the black pillows in his lap. "…Do you want to talk about it?" Bankoutsu hands tightened before they relaxed. "Is it that bad?"

"In a way I guess it kind of is. Just depends on how you look at it." Normally he would tell him and Suikoutsu anything that bothers him in a heartbeat but we was feeling on edge and very paranoid. 'But I do trust them more than I do the others. Maybe it's probably a good idea to tell him and Suikoutsu. The more people the better I guess. Not that I'll tell _him_ that.' Going with his gut and with a little reluctance he told Jakoutsu everything that might happen that night. Afterwards, all Jakoutsu could do was open and close his mouth for a few seconds. "… So you're saying that Ryu-ku- I mean that bastard Ryukoutsei told you all that stuff? And at the mall out in the open were any of Yura's unknown lackeys could hear or see you?"

"Well yeah pretty much but he said she didn't know he was there or that he knew what she was doing. And he said none of his men knew either since he was alone. He said he owed me." He moved his arm away from his eyes and looked at Jakoutsu. "I wonder what he meant by that. I haven't done anything lately to make him owe me any favors. "Jakoutsu suddenly found the design of a red bird on the pillow very interesting.

"Um any way dad said he was taking me and Suikoutsu to the business thingy too since I we're growing up and seem like we're more responsible than the others." Bankoutsu cocked an eyebrow at him as if saying silently you've got to be joking. "Don't give me that look. Dad said so not me. I know it's supposed to be the first three oldest boys since one of them are supposed to be the next one to run the company but Ren did something to piss him off at the last minute so I have to go in his place. I didn't want to go at first but now I guess it's a good thing since you need help protecting Kagome-chan." Bankoutsu sat up.

"Kagome-chan? So you like her now?" Jakoutsu shrugged. "To a certain extent yes I do. And she's way better than all the other girls you hooked up with before and the only one you brought home to let mom and dad. So she's ok." Bankoutsu looked at his brother and smirked with a look in his eyes and Jakoutsu didn't like it. "What?" He ran his fingers through his hair. "So Ryukoutsei told me tell you he said hey _Jak Jak. _Is there something you wanna tell me or something I should know about?" Jakoutsu just glance at the clock on the box under the TV.

"Gee look at the time. I better leave so you can take a nap and have a clear head tonight big brother. Bye!" Jakoutsu tried to get to the door but Bankoutsu caught him by his shirt. "Pump ya breaks and chill out Jaks." He pulled him back down to the couch. "I just want to know when you two became so friendly and why didn't you tell me anything or anyone else. You were the one who made us promise to introduce the person we were dating to at least each other if we didn't want to introduce them to mom and dad because we might know them or heard something weird about them after I went out with that Kuran chick with big situation. What gives?"

"…You mean you don't care?" Bankoutsu tilted his head. "Should I? I didn't care when you dated those other guys. Besides I should've known when you guys always disappeared together during parties and BBQs we had. You were always so happy and bouncing around more than you do now before we moved. What happened to you two? You could've kept in touch. I couldn't keep in touch with the others because I was told not two because dad was afraid the others would ask me what happened." Jakoutsu sighed and pulled his knees to his chest. "Just don't get mad okay? And don't think it's all your fault either." Bankoutsu narrowed his eyes. "Why would I think that?"

"We…well I broke up with him because he knew what Yura was planning. He said he didn't want to say anything because she probably wouldn't really go through with it and because it had nothing to do with us. I got angry and haven't talked to him since." Bankoutsu sighed and smacked Jakoutsu on the head. "Moron." He yelped and rubbed his head. "Owie! That does hurt ya know. You choke me then abuse me some more. Are you trying to kill me or something?" Bankoutsu rolled his eyes and did it again.

"First of all, I didn't even hit you all that hard you big baby. Second of all, and for the last time I said I was sorry for choking you so let it go." Jakoutsu humped and pouted. "Finally, in a way he was right. It was none of your business and nothing to do with you. It would've been nice to know before it happen yes but either way it was something I should've seen coming sooner or later. Even when she invited me over without someone else watching us, I should've known something was up."

"But he still should've said something! We've helped him so many times. Why wouldn't he tell us?" Bankoutsu gave him a small smile and ruffled your hair. "Because he didn't want to upset you like you are now or have you put in jail for fighting a girl who's half your size, even if she's a vindictive lil fucker to begin with and gold digging bitch." Jakoutsu laughed.

"True. So true. But he might not let her go because he always thinks she might be 'kidnapped' or 'taken advantage of' by some guy." He said, making a gagging sound. "I wouldn't wish that on any guy." Bankoutsu stood up and stretched. "Hopefully that's the case. And since I told you and might tell Suikoutsu too, you'll have to meet Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha Taishio." Jakoutsu gave him a look. "I'm guessing from your tone you don't like them but you need their help."

"Yep and are like guard dogs around Kagome and tonight it only gonna get worse so watch what you say and do around them. Mostly Inuyasha. So that means no teasing or picking with them, and…no flirting with them. I have weird feeling that Inuyasha might be your type." Jakoutsu pouted and stood too. "Man I can't do nothing! This business thing is going to be so boring now for sure." He said now at the door with his on the door knob and stopped.

"Don't stress so much Bankoutsu. We'll be able to protect Kagome. I promise." Bankoutsu just sighed and walked behind the dividing wall to his bed. "I hope that's promise we can keeps Jakoutsu. Oh yeah and don't let anybody else know about this. This is between us and the Taishios. No one else got it?" Jakoutsu rolled his and opened the door. "Yeah yeah yeah. You act like I'm going to shout it to the world or somethin' chillax."

Jakoutsu closed the door behind him and went to his room. If he had turned around before going into his room, he would've seen Renkoutsu run back to his room with a smile on his face. "They should know by now not to make promises you can't keep."

**BBTS: With Kagome**

"Ok, how do I look?" She said, turning to face her mother. "Is it too much?" Kagome turned in a full circle so that her mom had a full view of her hair that was piled on top of her head with a lot of pins, green dress with a all kinds of green beads sewn in the middle in circle that got smaller as it got the small v in the dress, green diamond earrings from she borrowed from her mother, a crystal heart attached to a black choker, a silk green ribbon around her warm big enough to hide her scar, and diamond decorated heels. "I wanted to make a good impression just in case his parents are there too." Hitomi stood and circled her. "Hhmmm something isn't right." She hid her smile behind her hand when she saw Kagome start to panic. "Oh in see the problem. You're trying too hard. Now just stay still and close your eyes." Kagome looked at her mother suspiciously then closed her eyes.

Hitomi grabbed the green eye shadow and blush. She used the eye shadow to make Kagome eyes stand out a little more against her tan skin and the blush to make cheeks a more pink. Then she put pale pink lipstick on her lips to make them fuller. "Ok open your eyes." Kagome opened her and almost did a double take when she saw herself in the mirror. "And one more thing." Hitomi pulled out all the pins in Kagome's hair making her fall down in inky black waves. Kagome started to complain about how long it took her to finally have her piled on top of her head when she noticed her head felt a few pounds lighter and how cute she looked.

"There now doesn't that feel better?" The door bell ringed before Kagome could answer. "You stay here and get your nerves together and I'll go answer the door." When Hitomi left Kagome sat down her bed and reached under her bed for the bag Bankoutsu gave her earlier. She pulled out the knife and leg strap. She laid the strap on the bed but kept the knife and tossed over and over between her hands.

'What if I get caught and get in trouble with this thing?' She thought and started to put it back in the bag when Bankoutsu words and worried expression flashed through her head. _'It will make me feel better if you do. That way if I'm not around and you are by yourself you have something to protect yourself with. I just want you to be safe.' _She sighed and walked back to the full length and tightened the hidden leg strap on her upper thigh.

"Well it is kind of small. Maybe it won't be as obvious as I thought it would be." Just as she slipped the knife in the pocket and adjusted her dress to make sure what she said was true, Tamaki knocked on the door. "Kagome? Are you decent?" Kagome looked back at her dress again before answering the door. Tamaki blinked a couple of times when he saw her. "… Kagome?" Kagome blushed and nodded. "Who else would it be dad?"

"Wow you look beautiful and completely different… almost a grown woman and not my little girl. And don't worry I didn't tell your mom about what happened the other day…so you can stop calling me dad to keep me from saying anything." Kagome looked at him for a few moments and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Tamaki…or maybe dad. Any way is there you needed?" Tamaki smiled and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Your mother said to come down stairs. And I'd do it now because Sota is telling him something about your diary I think and embarrassing moments and your mother is about three seconds away from breaking out the baby pictures."

"NO! Anything but that!" Kagome pushed Tamaki to the side and ran the edge of the stairs. "Mom put the baby book away! That is so embarrassing!" Hitomi looked up at her pouting. "But he didn't get to see them the last time he was here and I was about to show him the one where you were taking a bath and tried to use the baby shampoo on your own." Kagome blushed. "SO? Put it away _please._" Kagome looked over to Bankoutsu and was about to tell him no teasing and noticed that he was looking at her with his mouth slightly open.

"Wow sis you look great!" Said Sota as she walked down the stairs and took the baby book away from Hitomi. "Thanks Sota. You ready to go?" Bankoutsu jumped slightly and shook his head as if he were shaking a trance and stood. "Uh yeah."Kagome looked at Bankoutsu and felt herself start to get a little over heated when she noticed her traded in that purple suit to a black Armani button up vest, white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms, black dress pants, Armani Chelsea black boots, and a lose silk dark purple tie. 'He looks so hot when he leaves his hair down.'

"You look amazing." He said pulling her from her thoughts and making her blush. "Thank you. You look good too. Maybe you should dress like this more often." She said, straightening his tie." Bankoutsu grimaced as he pulled at the vest. "Well thanks but no thanks. Besides people always tell me how sexy I look no matter what I wear but I hate wearing stuff like this. I'd rather a clip on tie anyway. This one is too tight." Kagome giggled.

"You're too old for clip on ties. Those are for thirteen year olds and under." They both heard Sota say hey before there was a bright flash. "MOM!" Kagome whined at her mother. Hitomi just smiled at her. "This is going between the junior senior prom picture and the 8th grade dance picture when you had braces." Kagome groaned in embarrassment. "We need to go before it gets too crowded for us to get in." She said pulling Bankoutsu towards the door. Bankoutsu tilted his head to the side.

"But I thought we were able to get in regardless of how late we ar- Ow! Wtf?" He half screamed when she stepped in his foot. "Don't worry about the details. We just need to go. Now." She said with a sweet smile and behind clenched teeth and pushed him out the door. Tamaki called after them. "Be back by 12:00 and be careful!" Kagome said ok and closed the door with a relieved sigh. Bankoutsu looked at her expressionless at first before he broke out into a grin.

"So… your little brother told me you had a diary. And that my name was mentioned a lot in it. Is something I need to know about because honestly I'm touched that you write so much about me Ka-Go-Me." He said her name slowly, pronouncing each syllable while moving closer to her and watching her face turn into a strawberry red. "NO! Whatever he told you, it isn't true." She said crossing her arms and pushed past him. Bankoutsu laughed and hugged her from behind. "I'm just teasing you Kags." He kissed her on the cheek, making her smile a little.

"Come one before my parents think we went to a love hotel or something. I told them I wouldn't take long picking you up." Kagome giggled as Bankoutsu grabbed her hand and pulled her to the car. Her eyes widened when she saw the car and she stopped. He looked back at her. "What's wrong?" Kagome looked back at him as if he was insane 'He has the nerve to ask me what's wrong!'

"…This is a silver Lexus is2013." He nodded. "Yeah and?" Kagome looked at him then back at the car."What do you mean and? Its Lexus is2013 that's not even on the market yet! How did you get my dream car before it even came out yet?" Bankoutsu just shrugged and helped her in the car. "I have a lot of different cars. My parents just bought this off the assembly line for my birthday four months ago. I told them I wanted a 2013 Camero but they were a little bit more expensive." He said when he got in the car. "...A little bit more EXPENSIVE! This is expensive! Not only that, it has red leather seats!" Bankoutsu laughed and pulled out the drive way.

"Like I said I wanted the Camero but since you said this is your dream car, I can give you this one for your birthday next month." Kagome was just starting to panic and refuse when a voice from the back seat beat her to it and scaring the crap out of her in the process. "Oh hell no! You will not give this car to her. If you did mom and dad would kill you for sure this time. Besides if you really don't want it just give it to me." Bankoutsu rolled his eyes. "Shut up Jakoutsu." Kagome turned around to face a now pouting Jakoutsu. 'Now I know where the purple pimp suit went.'

"Jakoutsu sit back and stop being such a pain in the ass." Suikoutsu said pulling back him back into his seat. "Kagome you look very beautiful tonight. Green really does suit very well." He said giving her a heart throb smile making her blush slightly. "Thanks Suikoutsu. You look handsome in your in your gray suit and green tie. You look very professional in a sexy way." Suikoutsu turned his head to look out the window before she could she a blush paint his cheeks as well. "Hey no stealing my girl Doc. Get your own." Kagome turned back to face him. "Doc?"

"Yep. He planned on being a doctor when he graduates high school ever since we were in middle school. And I hope you don't mind these two bum-…well one bum ride with us do you? They said mom and dad were getting lovey dovey and frisky before and didn't want to ride in the limo with them." Jakoutsu whined. "But they were. They were practically trying to eat each other's face. Parents shouldn't kiss each other like that in front of their kids. It's so gross!" Suikoutsu rolled his eyes.

"Jakoutsu how do you think you were created and born?" Jakoutsu huffed and crossed his arms like a child. "The stork brought me to my real parents before Naraku and Kaguya adopted me." Everything was quit for two seconds until Suikoutsu smacked Jakoutsu on the head. "You really as dumb as you look Jaks. Do you even think before you open your mouth or hear yourself when you talk?" The rest of the ride was killed with the Suikoutsu and Jakoutsu bickering and Kagome trying to keep Bankoutsu from murdering his brothers. When they finally made it Taishio manor Bankoutsu parked behind his parent's limo. He couldn't take it anymore and turned around and whacked his brothers on the head. Kagome gasped.

"Bankoutsu! That was not necessary!" Suikoutsu rubbed his head and grumbled a few curses while Jakoutsu started to whine. "Waaa! Bankoutsu keeps hitting me! Waaa!" Bankoutsu gritted his teeth. "Will the both of you just shut the hell up and behave yourselves!" Kagome rubbed Jakoutsu's head. "Bank you didn't you didn't have to hit them that hard."

"Whatever. They were being too noisy and annoying. Anyway how do we get through this gate anyway? There isn't a guard or anything." He said getting out the car and went around to help Kagome out the car. "Like this?" Kagome punched in a password and the gate opened. "And for the record if we left a little bit earlier instead of you getting distracted by my diary and baby pictures we wouldn't have to deal with this." Bankoutsu laughed.

"But can you blame me? You were so adorable as a baby. And you still have those big brown, innocent doe eyes too." Kagome blushed and pulled Bankoutsu up the drive way where the other two brothers waiting. Bankoutsu looked over the Taishio mansion and couldn't help but compare it to his house. He looked at the red brick mansion and noticed that the drive way was a little bit longer than his and they had what looked like a bigger garage. And either side of the stone steps was two golden inu taiyoukai in their full form howling to the sky that led to a double glass door. 'Figures they would have those statues.' He thought sighing.

"Wow this house is almost bigger than ours." Jakoutsu said staring up at the two balconies. Kagome laughed. "If you think that outside is big wait till you see the inside and the garage. That's why I was so surprised to see your house because I've never seen or been a house that can compare to their house." Said Kagome. As they walked down the side walk that led to the double doors Bankoutsu grabbed Kagome's hand and kissed her cheek. Suikoutsu pushed Jakoutsu up a little to give them some privacy but still close enough to hear what going on.

"Are you ok? Does your arm still hurt?" Kagome smiled and squeezed his had gently. "I'm fine. It was hurting a little bit after you dropped me off but Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru brought me some kind healing remedy ointment stuff. So after they put that on it doesn't hurt or feels sore. Now it's just healing. I just hope it doesn't leave a scar." Bankoutsu then wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close enough to whisper in her ear. "Did you put on what I bought you today?" Jakoutsu then coughed loudly making Kagome feel a little self conscious. "Yeah. Is its noticeable?" Bankoutsu said no and kissed her forehead. Kagome glanced up at him 'He being unusually affectionate today.'

"Listen I want you to have a good time or at least try to since it's mostly a business party. But I don't need, well, more like don't want you standing around all on your own like a space cadet. All spaced out like an air head can get you kidnapped." Kagome eyes flared as she pushed him away and put her hands on her hips. "Are you calling me an air head Tsukiyomi? Or just trying to pick a fight with me?"Bankoutsu held his hands up in surrender. "No. I'm just saying you need to be aware of your surroundings."

"So you're saying I'm too dense to pay attention to my surroundings? That I'm stupid or something?" Bankoutsu crossed his arms and had a scowl on his face. "Now you're just putting words in my mouth Kagome. You're getting defensive over nothing. All I'm saying is be careful tonight and be alert." Kagome crossed her arms as well. "Why do I have to be careful? Especially in a place that is my second home. What's going on Bankoutsu? You've been acting like the world is going to end or something ever since we left the mall." Bankoutsu grabbed Kagome gently but firmly by her arms.

"Baby girl…it's just…it's just kind of complicated to explain ok? Do you trust me? You do trust me right?" Bankoutsu knew he pressing Kagome's buttons big time and pressing his luck. 'But I need to know.' Kagome sighed and nodded. "Then don't worry about. Just keep guard up ok? For me?" He said, leaning his fore head against hers. Kagome looked at his eyes and saw that they were now a burning indigo mixed with purple filled with concern and worry. 'What could it be that would have him acting like this all of a sudden?'

"Alright. But when this is all over, you're spilling you guts out with interest mister." Jakoutsu then chose the time to pull Kagome away from his brother towards the doors. "Come on. You're like our invitation for getting in. You're the one with the connections not us." Kagome smiled while Bankoutsu glared at him. "I was talking to her ya know." Suikoutsu grabbed Kagome's other hands just bug his brother more. "Well you were talking too long and you're worrying too much. Loosen up a little. We both know this party is gonna be boring as hell." Kagome ringed the door bell and tapped her index finger on her chin thoughtfully.

"Sesshoumaru said this is different from other business parties. That it's nothing like I've seen on TV or thought about." The door was opened by a half demon with big blue eyes and a ponytail. He was wearing a butler's outfit but instead of a regular coat it was a tail coat instead. "Good evening Kagome-sama. You look absolutely lovely." Kagome giggled and hugged the huge half demon making him blush. "Now Jinenji we've been through this. Just call me Kagome. There's no need to be so formal with me." Jinenji nodded and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well Kagome-sa- I mean Kagome if you and your guests please follow me to the ball room."

He lead them down the big corridor filled with old family portraits, a man who looked no older than 18 with two different woman and past taiyoukai rulers of the west. Jakoutsu stopped when he saw a picture off an man who looked to be no older than twenty holding a sword with a purple jewel in the hilt, a little boy with a purple moon on his fore head holding another sword with a light purple hilt, and another boy smaller than the other holding a sword that was twice his size and seemed to be struggling to hold it. "Hey Kagome who are they? The kid with the ears looks so adorable." Kagome looked over at the painting her was talking about and laughed. "Better not let Inuyasha hear you say that."

"Hear who say what about me?" They heard someone say as they walked into the huge circular foyer. They all looked up and saw Inuyasha walking down a large, wide white marble stair case dressed in a black silk shirt and dress pants, with a red button up vest, red tie and red dress shoes. "You look very nice Kaggy." He said giving her a hug. "How are you? Are you feeling ok? Kagome asked before letting him go.

He gave her a small smile. "I'm doing fine. Just can't wait for graduation." He shot Bankoutsu a look and saw the two guys standing behind. 'At least I think that's a guy. He is a guy right? And why is he looking at me like those fan girls at school do.' He thought with a shudder. "Hey Kagome who are your other two friends?"

"They're Bankoutsu's brothers. The one with the markings is Suikoutsu, the second oldest brother and the other is Jakoutsu. He's the youngest out of the three even though he doesn't look like it. You guys this is one of my best friends and brother Inuyasha." Inuyasha shook hands with Suikoutsu and reached for Jakoutsu's hand but Jakoutsu instead reached for his ears. "Wow they really are as soft as they look." Inuyasha closed his eyes when he felt his eye start to twitch in irritation. "Ever heard of a thing called personal space runt?" Jakoutsu laughed and tugged on his ears.

"You look so cute with your face all scrunched up like that. Almost makes me just want to kiss that adorable scowl away." Kagome heard Inuyasha growl lowly in his throat and started to panic when she saw his hand twitch as his claws became slightly longer. "Uumm Inu-kun weren't you about to go to the ballroom too? Why don't we just follow you?" Inuyasha calmed down slightly when he heard his old nickname and grabbed Kagome's hands. His mouth twitched, fighting a smile when he saw Bankoutsu narrow his eyes at their hands and became tense.

"Follow me and keep close. According to Kagome it's easy to get lost in this house even though it's not all that big." Kagome stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha. "That only happened once or twice and you still won't let me live it down. I was only nine and it was my first time being over your house. So bite me!" They all snickered at her childish behavior as they stopped in front of two big wooden doors that opened to a grand ballroom.

A grand crystal chandelier glittered and sparkled from the ceiling. The room was filled with men and woman in handsome, expensive suits and beautiful, sparkling evening gowns. On the other side of the room was a small band playing soft jazz by the entrance that led out to the garden. Jakoutsu whistled, turning in a slow circle. "I wish we had a ballroom back at home. This is very nice."

"Thank you. I'm glad that it's to your liking." They all turned and saw Sesshoumaru dressed in a pure white suit with a powder blue tie. Standing beside him was a man that looked like an older version of Sesshoumaru, minus the moon on his forehead and dark purple markings on either side of his cheeks and a very nice tan, dressed in a white suit with a dark purple vest and black Armani dress shoes. Kagome squealed when the older version of Sesshoumaru picked her up and spun her around. "Inu-Papa put me down! My dress is riding up!" The older man laughed and put her down but kept her close as if she was his own daughter.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Thank you for causing a scene father." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah dad. Nice way to attract unwanted attention." The man just smiled. "O hush you two. You're just mad because Kagome-chan is my favorite." Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha sighed as if they were exhausted while Kagome giggled. The man wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder. "Now Kagome who are these three gentlemen you brought with you? Is one of them your boyfriend?" He said, his playfulness gone now at the thought of one these guys being his little girl's boyfriend.

Jakoutsu and Suikoutsu both looked between them at Bankoutsu. Bankoutsu gulped quietly as Kagome moved to stand by him. "You guys this is Sesshoumaru and Touga Taishio. Even though we're the same age Sesshoumaru is like an older brother to me and Touga is like second father to me. Inu-Papa, Sess this is Suikoutsu, Jakoutsu and Bankoutsu Tsukiyomi." She laced their fingers together. "He's my boyfriend." Touga raised an eyebrow.

"So you're Naraku's boys huh?" They all nodded nervously. Even though they've fought bigger people and taken on bigger challenges but there was just something about the taiyoukai that just intimated them and scared the crap out of them. Touga took a step closer to them. Particularly Bankoutsu and Kagome. "I've hear about you more than the others. You're not planning on taking advantage of my little girl are you? She's not the type of girl you usually go for from what I hear." Kagome's eyes grew before flashing to anger. "Inu-Papa!"

Suikoutsu watched Jakoutsu trying to keep from saying he knew he would regret and gave him a sympathetic look. He looked at Bankoutsu struggling as well to keep for saying something he'd regret later too. Suikoutsu knew every time someone question his brother's motives or brought up past mistakes hurt me a little each time. But now since Yura had practically ruined his name and reputation it seems a lot worse than before. They all knew Bankoutsu could be rough and cruel, but he would never disrespect a woman like that. Why people, including his parents if people, didn't believe Bankoutsu when he says he's never and never has been like he'll never know.

Bankoutsu 's eyes was a brewing of anger and resentment but there was also just a little touch of pain as well. But after taking a couple of deep calming breaths all those emotions turned to determination. He gripped Kagome's hand a little bit tighter and kept his voice in a low and respective tone. "No sir. I'm not that type of man. Kagome is very important to me and I care about her too much to disrespect her like that. Nor would I disrespect any woman in that way Mr. Taishio." Touga looked in Bankoutsu eyes as if he was looking for something. Then his nose flared slightly as if he was trying to smell something. 'Ok…that's kind of weird.' Bankoutsu thought but kept his face neutral.

Touga's expression softened a just a little when he found whatever he was looking for. Just a little. "Take care of my little girl Tsukiyomi. I couldn't get a hold of the last guy who broke her heart. But you on the other hand are just about easy access. Don't break her heart or I'll break you." He said with a smile on his face and kissed Kagome on the fore heard who was currently frozen at the moment. 'He said it with a smile on his face. How can anyone say that with a smile on his face?'

"Have fun Kagome. The boys will show you where all the teenagers are." He shot all the Tsukiyomi's one last look before walking away, blending in with the crowd. All the boys released a breath they didn't know they were holding except for Jakoutsu, after all the tension melted away, who was looking back and forth at Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Touga. Sesshoumaru felt a weird feeling go down his spine. 'He's almost giving the same look Kagura gives me.'

"…That guy is your dad? Both of you?" Sesshoumaru nodded slowly. "…Kagome what is your secret?" Jakoutsu asked, looping his arm with hers. "What are you talking about? My secret?" She asked as he started pulling her away from the boys. "Your secret to having all these sexy pieces of man candy protecting you." They disappeared in the crowd while Suikoutsu ran a hand over his face and Bankoutsu shook his head. 'I can't take him anywhere.' They both thought at the same time before Sesshoumaru interrupted them.

"Do they know?" Bankoutsu sighed and nodded making Sesshoumaru give him a smug smirk. "Good. They more the better. We increased security and have some security cameras installed already. But with it how it looks in the guest house the camera's probably won't work. And I think I saw Yura. She was with a balled guy and all hugged up with him. I'm not sure if it was really her or not though." Suikoutsu put a hand on a Bankoutsu now shaking with rage shoulder.

"You need to calm down and relax. If you keep reacting like this you'll attract attention to yourself and worry Kagome more." Bankoutsu jerked his arm away from Suikoutsu and ran his fingers through his hair. "What does that bitch think she could possibly gain from hurting Kagome? Does what something from me? She already took just about every good thing I had going for me before that shit hit the fan." He said pacing and back forth. Sesshourmaru growled lowly in his throat.

"Will cease that damned pacing. Its making me anxious.' Before Bankoutsu could snap back at him, Kagome was walking back over to them with Naraku and Kaguya. Naraku wore a dark blue pin stripe suit with a red tie and Kaguya wore a royal blue and sparkling silver dress. "Bankoutsu Tsukiyomi you just got here and you're already causing trouble? You know better." His mother scolded him, looping her arm through Kagome's. "Right sister dear?" Naraku sighed and shook his head while Suikoutsu and Bankoutsu stared at their mother as if she had grown a second head. Kagome laughed it off.

"Calm down you two. They thought me and Mrs. Tsuki- I mean Mrs. Kaguya were sisters." She quickly corrected herself when Kaguya nudged her. "To be honest it was actually I was flattered that they thought we were sisters since she looks younger than I do." Kaguya giggled like a little girl. "O Kagome stop you're making blush." 'More like stroking her ego.' The guys thought.

"Anyway, I wasn't causing trouble. I was just asking Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru where all the teenagers were. Right Suikoutsu?" He said grabbing Kagome and slowly backing away. "Uhh yea. So they told me and now I know where it is and now we're gonna go bye bye." He said trying to make a break for it with Bankoutsu but was grabbed by the collar by Naraku. "Hold it! You two still have to go around and meet the heads of their companies. Including their sons or daughters. And since you already met Touga and his boys, that one company down and nineteen more to go."

"NINETEEN MORE?"They shouted and tried to get away but Naraku had a tight hold on him. "Kagome why don't you go ahead. They're going to be a while anyway. Have fun." Kaguya said then followed her husband and her two kicking and screaming boys. "….Are they always like that?" Inuyasha said he watched them. Kagome laughed awkwardly. "Not around me but then again I haven't known them all that long yet." Sesshoumaru just shook his head and pulled her to other side of the room to the entrance leading our to the garden,

"Why did your dad make an area for us anyway?" She said as they walked down the garden path leading to the guest house and looking at all the different flowers. "Probably just to keep us out the way or so the parents can 'mingle' without worrying about what their kids is doing or if they are sneaking around the house trying to steal something." Said Inuyasha."In other words, it's pretty much a day care center for teens." Sesshoumaru then picked a red tulip from the garden and tucked behind Kagome's ear making her giggled. "So everyone else is here now?"

"Yep. Either they're dancing or getting drunk off their ass like Miroku and Koga." As they got closer to the end of the path, Kagome could feel the ground vibrate and the faint sound of Sexy and I Know it by LMFAO playing. Finally they were standing in front of a one story guest house with people spilling out the front door and all kinds of different colored lights reflected through the windows as if it were some kind of night club. "…Do I even wanna know how?" Kagome asked looking at all the Japanese lanterns and tikki torches outside. "Probably not." Both Taishios said at the same time with a bored expression on their face.

"O well then. Might as well have fun with it." she then grabbed their hands and pulled them into the guest house. Inside the music was louder, the bass was thumping and vibrating through their bodies. Sesshoumaru went off saying something about going to find Rin and the others and Kagome wanted to follow him but Inuyasha pulled her back. "Dance with me." He said loudly over the music. Kagome tried to pull back. "You know how bad my dancing is in public Inuyasha." Inuyasha laughed and pulled her to the middle of the dance floor.

"Just relax and just move with the beat. Pretend that you're by yourself in your room dancing." Kagome started to move slightly but it was all awkward and off. Inuyasha and moved behind her. "Like this Kagome." He put his hands on her hips and moved her body with this. "Just relax. There we go just like that." Kagome nodded and but her hand over his to follow his movements. After a few minutes Kagome started moving on her own and at some point had closed her eyes and moved with the hard fast techno beat. She didn't even feel Inuyasha's body leave hers and another takes his place and rested his hands on her hips.

She just smiled and leaned back. It wasn't until the song changed to I Will Never Leave by R. Kelly that she turned around to thank Inuyasha but instead saw a smirking Bankoutsu. Kagome stared at him for a couple of minutes before feeling her whole body turned red and burn up. "Bankoutsu? What happened to Inuyasha? How long have you been there and why didn't you say anything?" Bankoutsu laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry Kags but you just looked so into song and so sexy that I just couldn't bring myself to interrupt but I didn't want to be left out either. so I asked Inuyasha if I could trade places with him." Kagome pouted and buried her face in his chest. "Jerk." Bankoutsu chuckled and made her wrap her arms around his neck. "Yes I'm a jerk but I'm your jerk and you love me anyway." Kagome just smiled and gave him a quick peck in the lip and laid her head on his chest. Bankoutsu smiled, closed his eyes and laid his head on top of hers as they moved slowly to the song.

When the song was just about to end, he opened his eyes and saw a flash of black hair and crimson eyes glaring at them over Kagome's head. He lifted his head and looked around the room but didn't see the eyes again. Kagome looked when she heard Bankoutsu's heart skip a beat. She put her hand on his cheek making him look down at her. "Hey calm down. Whatever it is that bugging you need to stop worrying about it. I hate seeing you like this when you're normally cracking jokes and joking around. Whatever it is that's bothering you I'm sure you can handle it." Bankoutsu leaned his forehead against hers. 'I hope I can Kagome. I really don't want you to get hurt because of me.' He thought pulling her closer. "Just calm down and have fun with me."

"Sorry. I'll try." Kagome smiled and kissed him. Bankoutsu held the kiss as he cupped her face. He was a surprised when she licked his lip shyly but granted her access willingly. "Eeeww! This is not one of those kinds of parties you guys. Get a room." Kagome broke the kiss and turned to face Jakoutsu and the others who had grins on their faces except for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru who had smug looks in their face. 'Over protective mutts they did that on purpose.. 'Bankoutsu thought as he growled, looking very frustrated but didn't say anything.

"Yeah! We have all night for that but now it's time celebrate four making it through four years of hell alive!" Shouted a drunk Koga just 2012 by Jay Sean started playing. They all laughed and moved to beat, dancing with each other and singing. It took Kagome and Rin to get Sesshoumaru to moving. He may have been gripping and fussing about it at first but had a small smile on his face as Kagome stood behind him and Rin stood in front of him as they both put their hands on his hips and tried to get him to move.

About six vibrating bass songs and a soul train line later its finally went to a slow song. Kagome has threw her heels across the room three songs ago, had Bankoutsu tie around her neck and was now leaning heavily against Him making him laugh. "You ok?" Kagome nodded. "Yeah Just a little out of breath and thirsty." Bankoutsu held her up straight. "How about I go get us something to drink then?"

"Please? I have to go to the little girls' room to make myself look a little bit more presentable again. I'll meet you outside so we can cool down faster." Bankoutsu bit his lip. "I can wait on you." Kagome laughed. "I'm a big girl Bankoutsu. I can go to the restroom by myself ok? I'll be right back." Bankoutsu nodded reluctantly and walked into another direction while Kagome went the other way. She knocked on the door before going in and locking the door. When she made it to the sink and looked in the mirror she laughed.

Her hair had some stray strands of hair sticking out everywhere from all the times she ran her fingers through it, her lips were swollen red from all the times Bankoutsu kissed her during or between songs, and her dress was sticking to her like a second skin. "I guess it's like Jakoutsu said before. I know how to party." She laughed, turning the cold water on and bending over to look a wash cloth to dab her face and chest with. Kagome stood back up and looked in the mirror. She screamed when she saw someone with a mask over their face staring back at her.

**BBTS: With Bankoutsu**

Bankoutsu sighed and leaned against the wall outside and took a deep breath, letting the smell of the lavender flowers nearby calm his quickly rising nerves. 'Where is she? She's been gone for a whole song. She never struck me as the type of girl that what take all day in the bathroom.' He looked back inside the house and started to go in and look for her when he saw Kagome coming through the crowd towards him. Bankoutsu finally relaxed his tense muscles and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Dammit Kagome what took you so long? I was starting to get worried." Kagome laughed, took her cup from his hand and downed the whole cup and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sorry Ban Ban I didn't mean to make you worry about lil ole me." Bankoutsu raised on eyebrow at her. "Since when did you start calling me Ban Ban Kags?" He said putting his hands on her hips and pushing her away slightly. '…Is her hips smaller than they were a few minutes ago?'Bankoutsu looked down at Kagome and noticed that her face didn't have its usual baby roundness it had before. 'Maybe it's just a trick of the light.'

"Since just now silly." He then looked into her eyes he saw that they were not they're usual doe brown innocent warm eyes. But instead they were cold and slowly darkening with lust. Kagome pulled him back into the guest house. "Let's go somewhere quiet and has less people." Bankoutsu allowed himself to pulled down a hallway and into a cream colored bedroom. Kagome pushed him down on the bed and sat in his lap. He felt something digging in his leg and looked down to see that she had her shoes back on and looked back up at her. He also noticed that his tie was missing from her neck.

"I thought you said your feet hurt? And where's my tie?" Kagome started kissing his neck giggling. "Don't worry about it. Right now I just want you so bad Bankoutsu. I need you so bad." She said running her fingers through his hair. Bankoutsu grabbed her arms to push her then remembered the scare on her left her and let go. When he did the green ribbon dropped on the bed. Bankoutsu then felt his eyes go ablaze, turning into hot molten purple if he looked in the mirror.

The scar on her arm wasn't there. Bankoutsu growled, gripped her arms tightly and flipped them over. 'Kagome' gasped surprised at first but then licked her lips. "So that's how you want it Ban Ba-." Bankoutsu cut her off, wrapping his hand around her throat. Her eyes went wide and she wrapped her hand around his wrist trying to pull his hand away. When he didn't let go she started scratching his wrists.

"B-B-Bankoutsu! L-Let me g-go! You're ch-choking me!" She gasped out. Bankoutsu narrowed his eyes and squeezed her throat making her eyes bug out more. "I'm only gonna ask you this one time and one time only and don't lie to me. Or you will lose something you will miss." To prove his point, he used his other hand to grab her fingers and squeezed them painfully and let up on her wind pipe. "Where is Kagome?"

**Pls review guys. I need some serious feed back here **


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope this chapter makes up for my absence enjoy! Please don't flame me TT^TT**

* * *

_Flash back…_

_The scar on her arm wasn't there. Bankoutsu growled, gripped her arms tightly and flipped them over. 'Kagome' gasped surprised at first but then licked her lips. "So that's how you want it Ban Ba-." Bankoutsu cut her off, wrapping his hand around her throat. Her eyes went wide and she wrapped her hand around his wrist trying to pull his hand away. When he didn't let go she started scratching his wrists._

"_B-B-Bankoutsu! L-Let me g-go! You're ch-choking me!" She gasped out. Bankoutsu narrowed his eyes and squeezed her throat making her eyes bug out more. "I'm only gonna ask you this one time and one time only and don't lie to me. Or you will lose something you will miss." To prove his point, he used his other hand to grab her fingers and squeezed them painfully and let up on her wind pipe. "Where is Kagome?"_

**Bad Boy Transfer Student Ch.14**

Kagome groaned as she woke up by something cold splashing over her face. 'What the hell happened?' She tried opening her eyes. 'Damn my head hurts.'

Finally her eyes opened slowly and tried to focus. First thing she noticed was that she was lying down on her side facing a white desk and chair, which was facing the wall, across the room. Above them was a flat screen LED Smart TV mounted above the wall and above the TV was a rectangular poster with girls and guys wearing all kinds of weird costumes. Club Nine Tails was written under the poster. 'Just where in the hell am I?"

Kagome tried to sit up but found that she couldn't because her legs were bound and her hands were bound behind her back with thick rope. "Struggle all you want Kagome. The poison I slipped you, compliments Mukoutsu was designed to relax your muscles entirely. It's enough to take an entire football team and won't wear off for at least another twenty minutes or an hour. But even if it does wear off sooner since you're a weakling, you still won't be able to get out of here." The chair turned. Kikyo sat there with a twisted smile and stared a little to the right of Kagome.

"Isn't that right Renkoutsu dear?" Kagome heard an irritated huff and Renkoutsu stepped in her line a vision. Kagome gritted her teeth as she watched her so called cousin walked over to stand by her boyfriend's brother. "I knew you hated but I never thought you would do this to me Kikyo." Kikyo laughed.

"Wow nothing gets past you cuz. Besides you'd be surprised what I'd be willing to do get you out of my hair and what I do for the money Yura's going to give me when she frames for rape. And this time it won't be attempted rape either." Kagome looked at Renkoutsu.

"You would let this happen to your brother? And for money? Why won't you warn him?" Renkoutsu rolled his eyes. "Technically he's not my brother and I never really gave a damn about Bankoutsu in the first place. I've always despised him. He has always been the golden child and the only one 'fit' to run the company. Once he's out of the way permanently, not only will I have the whole company to myself, I'll have Yura too." Triumph and arrogance filled his voice. 'I'll burst his bubble.'

"And what makes you think Bankoutsu would even go within fifty feet of that crazy psycho bitch?" She said sounding and looking smug. Renkoutsu narrowed his eyes but let the comment pass. Kikyo kneeled in front of Kagome and grabbed her chin. "Silly Kagome. Of course he won't go near her. But maybe he will if he thinks she's you." They both watched with amusement as the smug look on her face was replaced with horror but mostly disbelief. "No way. Bankoutsu knows me. It'll take a lot more than contacts, a cheap wig and a knock off dress to fool him into thinking Yura is me."

"True but who needs that crap when you have dark magic." Kagome looked in Kikyo's eyes and saw small spark of power there and felt the energy emitting from her hand make her chin feel like it was being poked with dull needles. "… You didn't. You know we can't do that Kikyo. Not only did our parents forbid us they also sealed our powers away to make sure we never did use them." Kikyo giggled.

"So I found a little book that helped me get rid of the seal. And it not like you'll be able to tattle on me anyway. All I needed was something from you and I could put a spell on it so as soon as that person touches whatever it is I put a spell on they'll look exactly like you, sound like you, and talk like you. Right down to the height and weight. And it's not like you'll be able to tattle on me anyway." Kagome closed her eyes, feeling herself about to cry, and tried to turn away but her cousin kept a firm hold on her chin.

"Aaaawww are you gonna cry? Is baby Kagome gonna cry?" Kikyo mocked her in a baby voice. Kagome opened her tear filled eyes and the saying if look could kill flashed briefly through Renkoutsu mind before Kagome spitted in Kikyo's face. She screamed and fell back flat on her ass, wiping her face.

"Bitch! That's disgusting!" Renkoutsu smirked. "No wonder he loves you. You're a fighter and if we had met in different circumstances I'm sure I would have fell for you too. But once we're done with you, you won't even know the meaning of the word." He ran his hand down her cheek making her shudder.

Kagome tried really hard to resist the voice that told her to bite his hand. "But that'll have to wait till later. Right now I have to reveal my 'brother's heinous crime' to my father. Don't go anywhere now. Kikyo let's go." Renkoutsu walked through a door that seemed to lead out into a hallway with Kikyo behind him still giving Kagome a hateful as she closed the door behind them with a loud click. Kagome let the tears she had been holding back go.

'Bankoutsu do you really know me? Do you even know I'm gone? Can you really tell it's Yura behind some stupid spell?'

**BBTS: With Bankoutsu**

"Bankoutsu let go of me! You're hurting me!" Yelled Yura, still concealed by the spell Kikyo put on her, as Bankoutsu pulled her down the hallway. "Shut up. What makes you think I care stupid girl?" Bankoutsu growled, pushing through the crowd looking for his brothers. "You should care because I'm your _girlfriend _asshole!" She yelled. He came to an abrupt stop jerked her arm to his chest.

"You are _not _my girlfriend. You should be lucky you're a girl at all or would be getting worse treatment than you are now. Trust me." He hissed squeezing her arm to make a point and making her wince and whimper. 'I've never seen him this angry before.'"Tsukiyomi what are you doing to Kagome you bastard?" Yelled Inuyasha coming out of no where and getting in his personal space. "Who the hell do you think you are grabbing her like that? Do you have a death wish or something?"

"I know you better back up outta my face before something bad happens to ya Inutrasha." Bankoutsu pushed him back and pushed the girl to him. "That girl isn't Kagome. I know Kagome and that's not her. I thought you said you had cameras everywhere and security was tight Taishio." Inuyasha growled.

"How would you know? You've only been around Kagome for three months and you think you know her."

Neither of them noticed that the music stopped or that everyone else had gathered around them expecting a fight, their friends close by just in case something really did break out.

"It was long enough! I know Kagome wouldn't jump me like a drunken prom date. I know she has always been small but not this small. And her eyes are always as warm as the sun not as cold as ice. And on top of that her scar is gone. That must be some pretty good make up, contacts and a good wig to fool you. I mean I knew you were stupid but I didn't think it was to that extent puppy."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to give him so colorful words when Sesshoumaru came between them and pushed them apart. "What is the meaning of this foolishness?" Bankoutsu grabbed the girl and pushed her into Sesshoumaru. "You're the one with the sensitive smell. You tell me dog boy." Sesshoumaru glared at him before closing his eyes and breathing deeply. After a few seconds of sorting through smells his nose scrunched up as if he smelled something unpleasant.

"Well?" Bankoutsu was becoming impatient. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and looked down at Yura whose eyes were practically begging him not to say anything. "… Let's take this outside." He turned around to go to the front door but was still blocked by the crowd. Sesshoumaru would have asked politely and calmly for them to move but Bankoutsu and Inuyasha had other methods.

"What the hell are you all gawking at?" Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles while Bankoutsu gave them the evil eye. "Get the fuck out the way!" Everyone quickly cleared a path to the door and the music started back up again. Once they were outside Sesshoumaru sighed. "Do you two always have to be so vulgar?" Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Keh. It got them out of the way didn't it?"

"Bankoutsu what was the whole point of scaring the hell out of everyone in there?" Suikoutsu said walking out the guest house closer behind them. Bankoutsu leaned against the house and looked at Sesshoumaru with a leveled gaze. "You never kept answered my question." Suikoutsu looked between the three of them. "What question?" Sesshoumaru kept a firm hold on Yura. "Well you're right this isn't Kagome. She smells different. Kagome smells like purity while this girl smells like dark magic."

"You mean somebody casted a dark spell on Kagome?"

"I mean somebody either placed a spell on this person. Or they took something of Kagome's and put a spell on it to change whoever this into her." Bankoutsu started to pace and Suikoutsu felt his breath escape him. "That's not possible…right?" Sesshoumaru sighed. "It shouldn't be unless you have a dark priestess or witch near by." Bankoutsu sighed.

"Great. Just fucking great." Yura jerked her arm away from Sesshoumaru and took a couple of steps back. "What's wrong with you guys? I am Kagome. If you guys don't believe me I'm going home." She turned to leave but bumped into Bankoutsu. "Like hell you are. You're gonna stay here and tell me where Kagome is." He then grabbed her arm and ripped off the green ribbon to prove that her scar was gone. "The real Kagome." And pushed her down on the bench. "Bankoutsu fucking Tsukiyomi I am Kagome!"

"No you're not!" Bankoutsu and Inuyasha screamed while Sesshoumaru snarled quietly. Suikoutsu put his hand on brother's shoulder, trying to call him down. "She might be telling the truth. Maybe she was just somewhere that smelled like dark magic and clouded her scent." Bankoutsu shook his brother's arm off. "This isn't Kagome. Her scar is gone. And Kagome wouldn't and knows better than to call me Ban Ban like that bitch Yura."

Yura let out something between a growl and screech when she lunged at Bankoutsu giving a scratch across his right cheek."Who are you calling a bitch you bastard!" Bankoutsu hissed. Hr grabbed her wrists and pushed her back making her fall to the ground without really meaning to do it. "BANKOUTSU TUSKIYOMI WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" If Bankoutsu wasn't so angry, he was sure that he would have felt ice run through his vein when he turned and around and faced not only his father but Touga and-

"Renkoutsu and Kikyo? What the hell are you two doing here?" Renkoutsu smirked. "See father? I told he was planning on hurting Kagome. Looks like she was able to resist." Kikyo sneered and moved closer to Touga which made Inuyasha growl lowly in his throat while Sesshoumaru gave her a glare that would freeze hell over. "Yeah Mr. Taishio. Kagome told me she was scared that Bankoutsu was going do something weird tonight since he was acting all weird this morning."

Suikoutsu stared at Renkoutsu in shock and glanced over at the others who had the same looks on their face. 'I never knew Ren would stoop this low. And that girl looks like she's related to Kagome. Why would she betray her own flesh and blood?' Inuyasha took a deep breath to calm his nerves then did a double take when he smelled something that shouldn't have been there.

He looks at Kikyo and sniffed again and narrowed his eyes. Inuyasha put two and two together and didn't like the result. "You. I never thought you of all people would do this Kikyo. And to think I actually denied all the rumors heard about it too. Kagome is your cousin. Your cousin Kikyo and you would do this to her over some stupid thing money and dislike?"

Kikyo stuck her nose in the air and tossed her hair behind her. "I have no idea what you're talking about Inuyasha. I'm just looking out for my little cousin and keeping her away from the rapist." Bankoutsu took another step forward and Suikoutsu held him back. "Weren't you just flirting with me not only a few weeks but for as long as I've been with Kagome you hypocritical lil bi-"

"Bankoutsu! That is no way to talk to a young woman. And this about her. This is about you trying to advantage of my little girl when we discussed it already and what would happen." Touga growled. "I didn't don anything! Dad come on you have to believe me over Renkoutsu. Especially Kikyo. You don't even know her."

Naraku sighed. "I'm very disappointed in Bankoutsu. I thought you changed. You were doing so well then you pull this." Bankoutsu opened his mouth to say something he was sure would either get him kicked out of the house or six feet under when another voice broke through the tension. "Dad Bankoutsu didn't do anything and that really isn't Kagome. It's Yura."

Jakoutsu came from the side of the house looking very drenched in a shirt that was too big for him and his pants. Naraku crossed his arms. "There's no need to cover for your brother's foolish lies. How can that girl be Yura when clearly in front of me is Kagome? And where are the rest of your clothes?" Ryukoutsei stepped up behind Jakoutsu looking the same way except he didn't have a shirt and was wearing blue pants. Jakoutsu blushed and looked down. 'I don't even wanna know.' All the teenagers thought. "He's telling the truth. That's Yura and Kikyo was the one who helped make her look like that with dark magic."

"Dark magic?" Touga narrowed his eyes at his oldest son. "Is this true? Dark magic in my home?" Sesshoumaru nodded and stood beside his father. "It's true. Check for yourself. She smells like dark magic but it's not all that good either. It was an amateur spell." Renkoutsu rolled his eyes and through his hands up in frustration.

"Really people? There is no such thing as magic or dark magic. We know what we saw. Bankoutsu tried to take advantage of Kagome just like he did Yura." Bankoutsu growled and lunged at Renkoutsu, wrapping his hand around his throat lifting him off the ground. He heard his father and Touga yell at him to put Renkoutsu down but he ignored it and squeezed.

"Magic may not exist but demons sure as hell do because you've just awakened one that has been sleeping for past three months Renkoutsu. You know I would never hurt Kagome. And once upon a time I wouldn't have hurt Yura either to save my life and you not. So how about you tell me where Kagome is before I really lose it." From the corner of his eyes he saw the girl frown a little.

"You never said any of that. You always did hurt Yura. You never care about her." Yura stood up slowly her bangs covering her eyes."All you did was use her to get close to her father and the company. You never cared about her or told me you loved me through out the entire relationship! You never cared about me!" Renkoutsu clawed at Bankoutsu's arm, trying to shake his head as if he was trying to tell her something or tell her to stop but it was already too late. The damage was done.

Bankoutsu dropped his brother unceremoniously to ground and turned to face Yura. "If you really where Kagome," he spat ruthlessly, "You wouldn't know any of that. Why did you say 'me' instead of 'her' _Kagome?"_ Yura's eyes widened and she covered her mouth. She backed up and tripped over her shoes making one fall off. Slowly she started changing back. The dress seemed to shrink and turn back into the gothic Lolita short sleeve mini dress and black tights.

Everyone gasped except for Bankoutsu, Renkoutsu and the demons who only sneered at Yura on the ground. "I…I… I can explain." Naraku looked back and forth between Yura and Renkoutsu with molten lava red eyes, making them flinch. "Both of you have some explaining to do. And your little friend too."

Everyone turned to look where Kikyo should have been but she was already long gone when she saw Jakoutsu and Ryukoutsei appear. "Doesn't matter if she's gone. One of them is gonna talk one way or another." Bankoutsu said turning to look at Yura who started to crab walk backwards to get away from him and ran into Suikoutsu's legs. "Bankoutsu you need to calm down. You're not thinking clearly. Please don't hurt me." Everyone stayed where they are. They didn't think he would actually hit her but they knew he would explode.

"You mean to tell me," He started in calm, quiet voice that just set them on edge even more, "that did all of this and that fucked up crap from back then was because you didn't think I cared about you? That I was just using you to get close to your father for the company?" Yura looked down. "…You're more twisted than I thought. I can't believed you ruined my life and reputation over something so stupid Yura!" Yura looked back up at him, her eyes shinning.

"I just wanted you to hurt just as much as I was hurting! Then realized how stupid it really was and wanted you back. But then she came along and ruined everything. I thought that if I got history repeat itself with Kagome, she'll be out of the way permanently. I did this for us because I still love you Bankoutsu. It may take time but soon you'll love me too." Bankoutsu back away from her slowly and turned his back to her.

"Cut the fake ass tears. If you really loved me you wouldn't have pulled this stunt or the last one. Just tell me where Kagome is right now. I don't want to hurt you Yura." Yura sniffed and looked down again. "I don't see the point of telling you now. Besides, she's probably been sold already to some nasty old pervert or in the process by now." She flinched when she heard the three demons growl but kept her eyes down.

"I knew you wouldn't accept my feelings and I made sure to do this as a back up plan. At least if I end up somewhere else, I'd know if I can't have you no one else can. You'll be miserable and all alone without her right? Because you love her. Without her around you're all alone." Bankoutsu ignored her and looked at Renkoutsu who seemed to be in a state of shock. "From the look on your face brother she didn't tell you about this part of so called 'plan'."

"Yura you never told me any of that. You said all we were going to do after this was rough her up a little bit to make it look something happened so that of they make her testify in court people would think she's lying because she's afraid Bankoutsu will hurt her again." Yura flashed him a look that shut him up quickly but you could see the hurt and betrayal swimming in his eyes.

Bankoutsu crouched down so that he was eye level with his brother who was currently kneeling. "Renkoutsu. Tell me where Kagome is…I need to know. Maybe if you tell me dad will let you off the hook because right now he looks like he doesn't mind being short one son right about now. Just tell us where Kagome is."

"Renkoutsu don't your dare!" Yura yelled. "Remember you told me you loved me and would do anything for me. You went as far as to say you'd leap into hell with me. Prove it! Don't you dare say a word to them." Bankoutsu glanced in her direction then back at his brother. "You really going to listen to her after all you just heard? You're smarted than that."

Renkoutsu looked away from him and looked at Naraku's intense gaze that seemed to promise a harsher punishment of he didn't say anything, looked back Yura who smiled at him with a wickedly sweet smile and back to Bankoutsu again."But you never loved me. It was all about Bankoutsu." He said in low voice full heartbreak. "She's at place called Club Nine Tails. But there's one catch that."

"What is it?" Said Sesshoumaru. Renkoutsu turned to look at him with a self satisfied smirk.

"The club is cruise ship docked near metro Tokyo."

**BBTS: With Kagome**

After Renkoutsu and Kikyo left, Kagome laid for what felt like hours sobbing for hours quietly. 'What if I really can't get out of here? What if Bankoutsu can't tell the difference between me and Yura? What about Sesshoumaru and the others? Do they know yet?' All kinds of questions and disturbing thoughts ran through Kagome's head as laid there before finally getting herself under control.

'Get it together girl. Focus! There has to be a way out of this mess.' Kagome pulled at the ropes and hissed as the dug into her skin. 'Looks the poison has worked its way out of my system.' She moved around until she was sitting back against the couch, though it took a lot of effort and patience. "Whew. Okay now how did I get rid of these ropes?"

"Aw come on now Kagome-chan. Don't tell me you're trying to leave already. You're the guest of honor you can't leave yet." Kagome glared around the room trying to locate the voice. "Kikyo? Shouldn't you have been long gone by now?" Kikyo laughed. "Did you miss me or something? I was but then I came back for the show and to see what loser you end up. I wouldn't miss this for the world dear cousin."

Suddenly the wall holding the TV started going up revealing a black a mirror while the desk along with the chair started going into an opening in the floor. The lights dimmed to as soft glow. 'What the hell?' Kagome looked around then looked back at the mirror. 'It looks like one of those windows I've seen off of those crime shows mom watches.'

"Gentlemen welcome to Club Nine Tails." Kikyo's voice announced proudly over the speaker. "Tonight, as you have probably heard about, we have a special treat for you. Tonight's prize is a seventeen year old girl named Kagome. And she's a virgin gentlemen. Never been touched in any way sexually." Kagome thought she would just imagining it at first but now she could hear the smugness in Kikyo's voice loud and clear when she heard the last part.

'When I get out of here I'm so telling Uncle Muso and Auntie Tsubaki on her.' Kagome thought glaring at the mirror. "And as you can see she's very feisty, a fighter, and loves a challenge." Kagome looked around the room and looked back at the mirror. 'Or at least I think its mirror. Oh Kami please don't let this be what I think this is. Please.'

"The bidding starts now." Those four words took a while to sink in. Kagome could practically feel old the blood leave her face as she paled and her blood ran cold. '…No…No way. This is just a joke right? This must be her way of getting back at me for spitting in her face. She can't be serious about this. No one can hate another person that much to do this to them.'

"Going once, going twice. Sold to for 500,000 dollars. Please pay for your purchase outside the door so that you may collect your merchandise. Everyone please feel free to stop by the club upstairs for dancing or a drink at the bar. Comeback visit us for we always have different treats and prizes every night." The wall came back up in front of the black window and the desk and chair came back up as if nothing ever happened.

"Well Kagome," Kikyo giggled, "I actually feel sorry for you a little bit. I know you remember Hiten's little brother Manten who always chased after you even though you two were dating. I really do pity you right now. But hey, at least you know how much you're worth. And I must say it' not much. Kagome gritted her teeth. She felt the familiar sting of frustration tears prickling her eyes. "I never thought you would go this far for a laugh or to humiliate me Kikyo. This is a very sick joke and it's not even funny. Let me out of here."

"This isn't a joke Kagome. This is the real deal. This is really happening. You need to get it through your pretty little head that we really do not get along at all. I really do hate you with a passion. I'm tired of being compared to you by my parents and everyone else. I'm tired of hearing, _'Why can't you be more responsible like Kagome and male good grades' _or_ 'Why can't be nice like Kagome'. _Tonight it all stops. As soon as Manten walks through that door there will nobody left for me to be compared to. And no one to steal Inuyasha away from me either. Didn't he tell you it was your entire fault we broke up? You should have kept your mouth shut about me." Kagome struggled against her ropes, hissing but didn't stop.

"Those are some bullshit reasons and excuses or whatever the hell you want to call them! Let me the hell out of here Kikyo!" The thought about Bankoutsu rubbing off since she never cussed that much briefly ran through her mind when she heard an audible click that sounded like a lock unlocking and Kagome stopped struggling against her rope as the door opened slowly. "Finally! Took your own sweet time didn't ya?"

"I never thought you would be so eager to see me Kagome. And here I thought you wouldn't be happy to see me since you always rejected me." Manten walked through wearing a black tux that just seemed too small for him, and closed the door behind him. She also noticed that he slipped a key in the front pocket of her coat. "You look more beautiful since that last time I saw you. Hiten has been crabby lately. I'm sure he will be placed when I bring you home. He might be even willing to share you this time." He said, leering at her.

Kagome tried to back away from him but she couldn't go any further unless she wanted to fall over the arm rest of the couch. "But I'm sure he won't mind me having a taste first. Got to make sure I didn't really pay for spoiled goods." He pulled and ripped the ropes that bound her legs. "GET AWAY FROM ME MANTEN!" Kagome screamed, kicking at him as much as she could to keep him away. Manten only laughed and grabbed her legs, pulling her toward him.

"They weren't kidding when they said you were feisty and a fighter. That's exactly how I like my women lucky for you." Manten turned her over on her stomach and ripped the ropes off her wrists. Kagome kicked and screamed at him to get away but he just laughed at her. "That's it Kagome. I love a good fight."

"Get off me you bastard!" Manten put more of his weight on her and pushed up her dress. Kagome tensed. "Oh come now Kagome. Don't tell me you're giving up now are you?" He said, leaning his head down to lick at the side if her neck, making Kagome cringed. 'No way in hell am I giving up to this loser!' Kagome reached back and grabbed one of the earrings she remember he always wore.

"I said get. Off. Me!" She ripped his earring off and elbowed him in the stomach. Manten screamed, rolling on the floor curled up in a ball holding his ear. "You stupid bitch! You pulled off my earring!" Kagome got off the couch, 'That was easier than I thought.' She kicked him over on his back and took the key out of his pocket. She started for the door but Manten reached out and grabbed her ankle. He pulled her with enough force to make her fall on the ground with a loud thud on her right side.

"You're not getting away that easily." He growled still holding his ear with his other hand. Kagome gave him a growl of her own and grabbed the knife that was still strapped her leg. 'Thank God they didn't take it.' Manten snorted and yanked back on her leg. "And just what the hell is that and what are you going to do with it little girl?" Kagome pressed switch open the blade and buried it to the hilt in Manten's arm. He howled and let her go in favor of his arm.

Kagome ran to the door with the key and her blade still in her hand. She closed it and looked it behind her before leaning against it and taking deep calming breaths. She opened her eyes, scowling herself for closing them in the first place, and looked at her surroundings. The hallway was brighter than the other room and had doors both left and right that looked the same.

Kagome could still hear the faint thumping of the music she heard earlier above her and remembered that Kikyo mentioned something about a club and a bar upstairs. 'This place looks like an expensive hotel or something close to it. Now which way to go?' She looked both ways and turned right. 'I guess I should just follow the music and get the hell out of this place.' Kagome closed her blade but kept her thumb on trigger just in case she ran into some more trouble.

**BBTS: With Bankoutsu**

As soon as Renkoutsu said where Kagome was, Bankoutsu ran to his car with Suikoutsu, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha hot on his heels. He ignored his father calling after him and all the shocked faces of everyone as they ran through the ballroom. What would've taken at least an hour ride, took thirty minutes with them avoiding cops and taking short cuts. Bankoutsu pulled the car to screeching halt a few feet away from the stairs that led to the cruise ship and had at least a thousand or more people waiting to get it in.

"Fuck that." He got out the car, dead set on going s far as to through the people down the stairs, Sesshoumaru caught up to him and grabbed his wrist. "Hold on a second Tsukiyomi." Bankoutsu jerked his arm away. "What the hell for? Kagome is in there somewhere scared to death or worse and you want me to hold on for a second? Are you crazy?" Sesshoumaru growled, his eyes briefly flashed red then he shook his head slightly to get his self under control.

"We can't just bust our way in there. We need a plan or something." Suikoutsu crossed his arms, looking sadly at his brother. "He does have a point big brother. What if Kikyo or whoever Yura has working with her expects this and hurts her?" Bankoutsu howled in frustration and kicked the bumper of his. "We don't have to make a plan." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

"For once and probably in a million years, I agree with Tsukiyomi. We can't just sit on our hands and twiddling our thumbs while she's in there. We need to get in there by any means necessary." Before Suikoutsu and Sesshoumaru could say anything the heard a shrill screaming and the sound of something or somebody hitting the water. "He has huge halberd! He's going to kill us all!"

They all turned and sputtered when they saw Bankoutsu with Banryu propped casually on his shoulder, pushing his way through people. 'What the hell is that idiot thinking?" They thought shaking their heads but still followed behind him. Bankoutsu couldn't help but feel adrenaline run through his veins with a tinge of excitement when he saw all the terrified looks on their faces. "If you any of you don't want to be hacked to tiny pieces, I suggest you find the quickest way off of here."

Everyone screamed in panic and did as they were told. Some were pushing their way through while some where so scared they jumped into the water. Bankoutsu smirked and kept moving up the stair with the others. "Just like old times. Right Suikoutsu?" They made it to the top of the stairs and saw two bouncers wearing red t-shirts and black slacks and shoes with a taser in their hand.

As if it was as easy as turning a light switch, Suikoutsu's whole demeanor and personality changed. His slicked back gelled hair went up in spikes. Green markings on either side of his face as if they had been there all along. And his pupils became contracted. Suikoutsu rushed ahead and took on the two bouncers. He knocked them unconscious before they could even pushed the trigger on the taser without breaking a sweat or messing up his clothes.

"Just like old times." His appearance changed but he still sounded like himself. Bankoutsu looked behind him and saw Inuyasha gaping like a fish while Sesshoumaru looked like he felt a headache coming on. "Well don't just stand there. Get a move on." Sesshoumaru hned and shoved Inuyasha forward. "Might as well. Though I have a feeling they know we're here and have our faces on camera since I saw a camera outside the door."They stepped through the opening and into a corridor that was dimly lit ad had red carpet and walls. It led to another entrance with two double doors that was blocked by two more bouncers.

"Hold it right there." One said and reached his baggy red shirt. "One more step and I'll light one in all of your asses. Now jus-." He dint get a chance to finish. Sesshoumaru, using his speed, moved behind him and hit a pressure point knocking him unconscious. Inuyasha walked casually up to the other who was currently in a state of shock. "I hate bluffers." He said and kicked him into the right next to his buddy.

Bankoutsu propped Banryu against the wall and pushed the doors open. If they thought music at the guest house loud then this was just insane. When Bankoutsu opened the door, they were immediately engulfed in loud music and flashing lights. When they doors closed it seemed to get louder then before and they couldn't hear themselves think. "Damn its too fucking loud in here to be normal!" Inuyasha yelled over the music. Sesshoumaru and Suikoutsu seemed and looked almost unaffected by the music if it wasn't for the small grimace.

They moved about fight steps further into the crowd before being carried away into it by as the song changed to another fast techno beat. They bumped back and forth into each other for about two minutes cursing and grumbling under their breath. Bankoutsu felt someone grab his hand and pull. He reached back and grabbed Suikoutsu. He grabbed Inuyasha and grabbed his brother. They found themselves in front of the bar.

"I was expecting you sooner man. What happened?" Bryan scowled, letting go of his hand and rolling his eyes. He was wearing a tight black button down shirt with black denim jeans and black air force ones. "What do you mean you were expecting me? And what are you doing here?" Bankoutsu yelled over the music. Bryan nodded to the others telling them to come closer.

"This is one of the clubs Zoey's dad owns. I was expecting you because I was looking for you because I ran into Kagome on the VIPs floor, which is the second, in front of mine and Zoey's room badly bruised and out of breath. But from what all she told me after she woke up on the forbidden floor she made it out just fine. I told her to stay with Zoey and call you. But that was ten minutes ago. What took you so long?" Bankoutsu just ignored the question and looked around.

"Where's the way to the second floor?" Bryan sighed and pointed to the door on other side of the bar. "…But the big guy wasn't there before. Maybe we should wait until…he..leaves. Really Bank?" Bryan yelled after him then followed. Bankoutsu had to lift his head all the way to look at the guy. He was bigger and taller than the last four and looked taller. He wore same thing the last four wore too but it seemed two or three sizes too small.

"Move or lose a limb big guy. I'm mot a generous mood right about now." They guy smirked, unfazed by his threat. "This section is for VIPs only little man." He then put a hand on Bankoutsu's shoulder. "And don't make threats you have no hopes of ever backing it up." Bankoutsu rolled his eyes and grabbed the man's arm. He tried to pull back making him smirk.

"Let go of me punk." Bankoutsu pulled him forward and punched him in the gut making the man fall forward coughing. To Inuyasha it looked like he barely touched him. But Suikoutsu, Bryan and even Sesshoumaru knew there was force behind. And they knew it was only a little bit of it.

"You bastard! You punched me!" Bankoutsu kneed him in the face making his nose break and bleed. "Don't sound so surprised." He took the keys that was hanging from his pants and unlocked the door. Bryan sighed and ushered them through the door and locking it."Do you always have to cause trouble every where you go?" Bankoutsu made a mock gasp. "It's like you don't know me at all any more B. We've only been apart for two days." Bryan huffed and lead them down the stairs and into another red hallway.

They turned left at an intersection and al most ran into a girl who locked around about their age. She was wearing a blue blouse with fishnet sleeves, black skinny jeans, blue Mary Janes and a black chocker. She had black hair with blue streaks pulled up in long pig tails like Sailor Moon, midnight purple eyes and tan skin that was flushed from the deep breaths she was taking She fell against Bryan.

"Zoey? Baby what's wrong?" Zoey looked up at him and they all noticed she had a bruise forming on her face. "A girl who looked like a dull version of Kagome busted into the room and attacked her. I tried to help but she threw me against the wall." She backed up and looked at Bankoutsu. "I came to find you even it meant I had to go to your house. She's been calling you. She needs you right now. You have to help her."

They heard a crash and pain filled howl and rushed down the hall. At the last minute Sesshoumaru moved ahead them and stopped them before they were hit by a door to the right that flew off the hinges with Kagome against it and rebounded against the opposite wall. She stood up slowly, using the wall for support. Kagome had a few scratches in her arms, as busted lip, four claw marks on here cheek, a bruise on her side, and her dress was ripped in her right shoulder. "You're gonna have to do better than that Kikyo."

Kikyo walked out of the room with Kagome's knife in her hand. She scratches on her arm as well, a small gash on her left shoulder where Kagome got her, and a bruise forming on her cheek. She smiled twisted at her cousin. "You should have stayed in the room with Manten and let him do what he wanted to do. Now all I have to do m is get you one time and you'll be down for the count little cousin." She charge Kagome head on with the knife aimed for her side.

Kagome dodged each lunge as best as she could. "Dammit hold still!" Kikyo screeched at her. Kagome allowed her self a small smile. 'I guess those training session with Shessy, Inu, and Inu-papa really paid off.' Kikyo got sloppy and left an opening for Kagome to grab her. She punched her in her stomach and maneuvered around her and twisted her arm behind her back bringing Kikyo to her knees. Both of them were facing away form Bankoutsu and the others.

Just because everyone else and your parents think you're screw up doesn't mean you have the right to take it on me or sell me for that matter" Kagome said her voice full of so many emotions but rage and betrayal was heard loud and clear. "You're my cousin Kikyo. Blood is thicker than water and more than many. What's wrong with you?" Kikyo laughed. "It's time for you to grow up Kagome and know that blood doesn't really matter in the world when tons of money is involved." She used her other to swing back at her but yelped when Kagome pulled hard on her arm.

"Give it up already. It's time for you to grow up and get some serious help Kikyo. I almost feel kind of sorry for you. _Almost._" Bankoutsu stood there gaping at his girlfriend like a fish along with the others except for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru who had proud grins on their faces. 'That's my Kagome.' They thought. 'I have to remember never to piss her off again…man she looks hot that way.' Bankoutsu shook his head to get rid anymore thought and called out her name.

"Kagome!" Kagome jumped when she heard her name and turned around. She did a double take when she saw who was standing there. "…You guys…Bankoutsu." Her voice cracked when she said his name. Bankoutsu smiled and held his arm out to her. Kagome took five steps toward him but Kikyo caught by her surprise and jumped on her back making them both fall. Kikyo raised Kagome's blade high and stabbed her side pulling down.

"NO!" Bankoutsu and the Taishio brothers yelled but it was drowned out by Kagome's blood curdling scream. They all ran toward them when they say Kikyo about to stab Kagome again. Sesshoumaru made it there first and pulled Kikyo off roughly and through her against the wall hard enough to make her pass out. Inuyasha got to the ground by Kagome first and rolled her on her back making her yelp.

"Kagome! Kaggy come on stay with us." Bankoutsu sat on the ground and pulled her in her lap. "Zoey, Bryan call 911!" They nodded and ran back the way they came. "Kagome? Come on baby girl keep your eyes open. Stay with me." He said putting his hand over wound. 'She's losing too much blood.' Kagome had her eyes open to slits as she looked around and blinked slowly. "No Kagome keep your eyes open okay? Don't close them. Please don't close them. Look at me." Bankoutsu begged. He felt his throat close up with emotion.

"This is all my fault. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry Kagome. Please forgive me for not coming sooner. I'm sorry." He said over and over again and buried his face in her neck. Bankoutsu felt a hand cup his cheek gently. He lifted his head and saw Kagome give him a tear filled smile. "You…You really did come for me…all of you."

Kagome let her eyes and her hand fall on her stomach. "Kagome…hey Kagome open your eyes." When she didn't respond everyone started to panic. Bankoutsu shook her gently, feeling his eyes prickle. "No Kagome you have to open your eyes. Come one _querida _please don't do this. Open your eyes Kagome!" He buried his face in her neck again and felt tears run down his face as he heard the paramedics rush down the hallway.

'Please don't leave me!'

* * *

**Again I'm sorry it took so long to update I had to step back for a bit but I haven't given up! :D And thank you for all the reviews, Yura's dress is on my profile in case you think i didn't describe it right and btw that little voice you hear is that box below calling to you so don't freak out lol **


	15. Chapter 15

_Flash back…_

"_NO!" Bankoutsu and the Taishio brothers yelled but it was drowned out by Kagome's blood curdling scream. They all ran toward them when they say Kikyo about to stab Kagome again. Sesshoumaru made it there first and pulled Kikyo off roughly and through her against the wall hard enough to make her pass out. Inuyasha got to the ground by Kagome first and rolled her on her back making her yelp. _

"_Kagome! Kaggy come on stay with us." Bankoutsu sat on the ground and pulled her in her lap. "Zoey, Bryan call 911!" They nodded and ran back the way they came. "Kagome? Come on baby girl keep your eyes open. Stay with me." He said putting his hand over wound. 'She's losing too much blood.' Kagome had her eyes open to slits as she looked around and blinked slowly. "No Kagome keep your eyes open okay? Don't close them. Please don't close them. Look at me." Bankoutsu begged. He felt his throat close up with emotion. _

"_This is all my fault. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry Kagome. Please forgive me for not coming sooner. I'm sorry." He said over and over again and buried his face in her neck. Bankoutsu felt a hand cup his cheek gently. He lifted his head and saw Kagome give him a tear filled smile. "You…You really did come for me…all of you."_

_Kagome let her eyes and her hand fall on her stomach. "Kagome…hey Kagome open your eyes." When she didn't respond everyone started to panic. Bankoutsu shook her gently, feeling his eyes prickle. "No Kagome you have to open your eyes. Come one querida please don't do this. Open your eyes Kagome!" He buried his face in her neck again and felt tears run down his face as he heard the paramedics rush down the hallway._

'_Please don't leave me!'_

**Bad Boy Transfer Student Ch.15**

**BBTS: Three Months Later**

Hitomi moved around Kagome's room packing up all of the light things she could move and carry while Souta and Tamaki moved all of the heavy stuff downstairs. She looked around the room and felt her eyes sting. Tamaki came back to ask if she needed help and smiled at how emotional she still was after three months. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a gentle kiss on her temple. "Honey you have to stop crying sooner or later. You have to let her go."

Hitomi wiped her eyes and turned around in his arms. "I know, I know. I thought I could handle it but I can't believe my baby girl is actually gone." Tamaki chuckled. "It'll get better and more believable with time. You raised a fine young woman and spent more time with her than I ever did. You're a great mother. And we can always try to have another. And if I remember correctly from the last two, trying is the fun part." He said with that bad boy look in his eye from when they first met, making Hitomi blush.

They heard a gagging sound and jumping apart and blushing like teenagers that had been caught by their parents. "Really dad? You seriously couldn't wait until I was gone to start talking like that? Gross!" Kagome fussed in the door way with her hand on her hips.

**BBTS: Flashback to Three Months Ago**

When the paramedics finally got Kagome to the hospital, she had lost a lot of blood and had simply passed out from the blood loss. When she opened her eyes, her mom and dad told her, after they hugged her and cried, she had been unconscious for about a week due to a mild concussion and the blood loss. She thought she was going to have a panic attack when they told her she had thirteen stitches on her left side but was still thankful that the knife missed anything serious.

The hospital kept her for four more days to monitor the mild concussion and stitches but Kagome had so many visitors and people to keep her company that the days flew by and she was never really bored or lonely. Her friends visited along with the Taishios. But there was a conflict between Touga and Tamaki since nobody took the time to tell him that he was back. But since he and the boys visited Kagome every day, eventually they learned to tolerate each other and be in the same room but that was as far as it would go.

Tsubaki and Muso came to visit at least once or sometimes twice a day. They never came in or left without apologizing to Kagome for what Kikyo did. She always told them that it wasn't their fault but they kept apologizing anyway. Surprisingly, Zoey and Bryan came to visit too. Kagome and Zoey clicked as if they had been friends forever and Bryan turned out to be another brother to her but he was they sneaky, fun one since Inuyasha was the reckless one and Sesshoumaru was the overprotective one.

They told her that Zoey's dad didn't get in trouble for what happened to Kagome, mostly because he didn't know about it, or for the underground sex trafficking. He had connections all over Tokyo and his connections had connections as well. Mostly all he did get was a slap on the wrist and small warning. But the way Zoey said it so casually made it sound like she'd been through this before and it kind made Kagome wonder just how much power can one man have. 'And I thought Inu-Papa was bad.' But either way it did make her happy that Zoey's dad didn't get in trouble.

All the Tsukiyomis except for Renkoutsu and Mukoutsu bought her all kinds of gifts, flowers, stuffed animals, balloons, things from her house and clothes so she wouldn't have to wear the revealing hospital gown. Kagome had so many good visitors, but sadly she also had some bad ones as well. Mainly the visit from Hiten and Yura's father Onigumo.

When Hiten came to visit Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were visiting with her. He knocked on the door two times before coming with something behind his back. Sesshoumaru stood up first and Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome. "What do you want? You have a lot of nerve coming here after what your brother did." Hiten ignored him and moved as close to Kagome as they would allow. "I just needed to let you know, I had nothing to do with what happened to you that night. I didn't know what Manten was planning. You know me Kagome. If I want something, I go after it myself. I don't send other people to do it for me." Inuyasha was about to open his mouth to give him some colorful words but Kagome stopped him.

"He's right." She sighed. "But Kagome-." Sesshoumaru started. "No buts Sess. I dated Hiten long enough to know how he is and how he can be." Hiten looked a bit taken back making Kagome smile a little. "I did notice a couple of things about you. I'm not completely dense. And sometimes when you lie you always say whatever." He huffed with a small blush on his face. "Yeah whatever. Anyway red tulips is still one of your favorite flowers right?" He said pulling the flowers from behind his back in a small light green vase. "Wait a min… how did you-."

"I'm not completely dense either Gome. Get better soon." He said winking at her and walking out the door. "…He's still a total asshole." Inuyasha mumble but Kagome looked at the flowers and couldn't help feeling a little touched. And, like clockwork, Onigumo visited the next day. This time it was Kaguya, Naraku, and Suikoutsu that were visiting. The room was quiet with tension until Naraku stood up. "You have a lot of balls showing up here Kumo." Kagome looked at him then back at the man in the door way. 'So this is Yura's father.' Kaguya put her hand on her husband's arm but glared at Onigumo. "I don't appreciate my husband's language but I must agree. You're the last person who should be in this room after all the trouble your daughter put our family though. Including Kagome. She did nothing to her for her do something like this to her."

Onigumo looked calm and neutral when you look at his body posture but if you looked into his eyes he had so emotions. Fear, a hint of remorse and the strongest, determination. "I know I shouldn't be here right now and I know this is out line what I'm about to ask of you, but I need to speak to Ms. Higurashi alone." Suikoutsu stood up from the end of Kagome's bed and blocked her from his view. "Anything you have to say to Kagome Mr. Kumo you can say in front of us. After all that has happened we're really comfortable with leaving her alone right now." Naraku nodded and crossed his arms. For a moment Kagome thought he looked more like her boyfriend than ever.

Onigumo sighed and step toward Kagome's bed But Naraku shot him clearly saying 'this is as close as you can get without me ripping you to shreds'. "… Ms. Higurashi I came here to humbly as you to drop the charges against Yura. I know what she did was wrong but she's too young to go to jail for something like this." Naraku growled, taking a step forward but Suikoutsu held him back. "You've gotta be shittin me! You came here to ask her something like that after everything has happened?! You don't have any right to ask her something like that!"

Kagome moved to sit up and Kaguya rushed to help her. "Kagome dear you shouldn't you moving around or trying to sit up right now. You need to rest." Kagome light heartedly shooed her away and sat up on her own. "Mr. Tsuki- I mean Naraku please don't shout. And Mr. Kumo I must agree. You do have a lot of nerve asking something like this of me. Your daughter seems to leave a trail of trouble where she goes sir." Onigumo hung his head in shame for a brief moment before lifting it again.

"I know this already and I am deeply sorry for everything she has done. But please just drop the charges. Money is no object. Just name the price and I'll pay it no matter what it is." Kagome sighed. "I don't know about that Mr. Kumo. I must admit I find it offending that you would come in here throwing around money like that as if it'll change my mind so easily." Onigumo's hands clenched at his sides but he tried to keep his face neutral.

"Please Ms. Higurashi. Just name your price and I'll pay it. We both know with the false rape charge and the violation of the restraining order charge included with what happened now will be too much for me or her to handle. So please Ms. Higurashi I'm begging you. Please drop the charges against my little girl." He said, his voice shaking with emotion along with his fists, Kagome would admit she felt bad for the guy. It wasn't his fault that in every parent's mind and eyes they could never imagine their doing something even remotely close to what Yura done or did. She could only the emotions running through him.

Kagome grabbed the pad she doodled on and wrote something on it. "How about I do this. Since the charges are already on the book and in the system, I'll give you my lawyer's number. It may not be worth anything but maybe you, him and the DA can workout a deal. But this is all I'm capable of doing for you Mr. Kumo." She said pushing her way through the others to get to him, ignoring their protests about her moving around so much. "Kagome you can't be seriously considering helping that bastard."

Kagome grabbed Onigumo's hand and put the paper in his hand with a light smile on her face. "He should be in his office right around this time and his address is under the number. Free of charge. Just make sure Yura gets some help." She said when she saw him reach for his wallet. "… Why are you being so nice? I mean I thought you would agree with Naraku about considering helping me. I didn't really expect to drop the charges against her or even do this much. I thought you would've kicked me out as soon as you saw me."

Kagome shrugged. "I guess I would my parents to fight for me too or I would do the same thing for my kid. Now if I were you I would hurry up and try to catch that guy before he leaves and goes out of town this weekend. If you can just let me know how everything goes please." Onigumo stood there for a moment before pulling her into a hug. "You are a very sweet girl Kagome and raised well. Your parents must be proud to have had and raised such a lovely young woman. Thank you so much." Onigumo let her go and walked out of the room, leaving an awkward silence behind.

"… I guess we can all agree that was awkward for everyone." Naraku said making everyone laughed. Kagome hissed when she felt the stitches tug. "Come on guys don't make me laugh so hard." Kaguya let out a giggle slash sigh. "This is why you shouldn't be moving around. Let alone trying to help other people. Suikoutsu help her back into bed dear before she does something clumsy and tears her stitches…again." Kagome pouted and let Suikoutsu pick her up bridal style. "People should know that when people are in the hospital and are taking a shower in said hospital they should knock first before scaring the crap out of them."

Suikoutsu laughed. "Jakoutsu and Ryukoutsei said they were sorry. And you must feel loved since you have all kinds of people coming to visit you. Even your counselor Ms. Shiori came to see you. And you cousin Kaede and her fiancé Shippo is coming by tomorrow. You're really lucky." Kagome sighed and grabbed the stuffed wolf demon with the star on its forehead and squeezed it tightly. "Yeah. I guess I am." Everyone looked at each other then back at Kagome.

For some reason that they didn't even know about, Bankoutsu hasn't come to see Kagome. He had been there more than any one else until she woke up then he stopped. Every time they asked him why he always snap at them, ignore them, or brush them off saying he would visit her eventually. But he never did. Even at graduation Kagome looked everywhere for him but never found him. "Did I do something wrong? Did I make him mad?" She asked Bryan and Jakoutsu sitting between on the bench in the garden at her, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha's graduation party at the Taishio manor. "He didn't even show up to get his diploma."

Jakoutsu sighed and leaned against her. "We honestly don't know Kagome. We all know you didn't do anything wrong. He's just being a jerk face right now." Bryan nodded and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Yeah. Maybe he'll show up for the court hearing next month. I doubt he would miss that of all things." But to Kagome's disappointment he didn't show up then either.

Mukoutsu and Renkoutsu were sentenced to 1-2 ½ years of juvi since they were not old enough to be tried as an adult. And with good behavior they good get out early with some community service work. But Yura, Kikyo, and Manten were a different story since they are 18 and over in Manton's case. Manten was sentenced to two years in jail for attempted rape. Kikyo was sentenced to four years for attempted murder and kidnapping with _possible_ parole and psychiatric help. And Yura's original sentence was ten years for kidnapping charge, the false rape charge, lying under oath charge, and the violation of the restraining order charge. But Onigumo and Kagome's lawyer were able to work something out and was only able to cut down the sentence to seven years.

The officers dragged out Kikyo and Manten kicking and screaming death at them, the judge and Kagome buy Yura was surprisingly quiet. She let the officers take her out with her head held high and didn't once look Kagome's way or her father's. Kagome guessed since Yura lost just about everything she wanted to at least walk out of the courtroom with dignity. The rest of the month was mostly filled with rushed college applications and SAT/ACT tests. Kagome had got accepted into too colleges but chose the University of Massachusetts in Boston, Massachusetts and decided to major in Child Care and minor Creative Writing.

**BBTS: End Three Month Flashback**

"That's just gross dad." Tamaki laughed and pulled Hitomi closer. "Well Kagome you're going all the way to far away North America and Souta is going to be in middle school. We're going to be all alone in this big house. We need to have someone else to look after besides grandpa. Besides don't you want another little brother or sister?" Kagome gagged and grabbed the last box. "I don't care if you want another baby just don't talk like that around me." Tamaki shook his head and took the box from Kagome. "Come on let's go. You can't afford to miss your plane." Kagome nodded and looked around her room one last time before she comes back for the first break in her college life.

Hitomi wrapped her arm around Kagome, her smile and lean her head against her shoulder. "Are you guys going to be okay without me here to help out? I can actually stay a little bit longer if you need me to." Hitomi giggled. "We'll be fine. Just make sure to call all the time no matter what the time difference is and always take pictures so I can put it in your photo book. If you can't do that then always email me every chance you get." Kagome laughed and hugged her tightly. "Yes mom." Tamaki called them down again and Hitomi walked out leaving Kagome to trail behind her while checking her phone. She sighed when she saw nothing from Bankoutsu again. 'I wonder if this is his way of saying he's through with me.'

On the way to the airport, Kagome found herself repeatedly checking her phone. Then she finally gave up and decided to send her 30th and possibly last text message before her plane took off. '_My flight leaves in 30mins. If u rly want 2 see me then meet me the Terminal.' _When they mad it to the terminal after taking care of her bags, everybody was there except for the Taishios who were already in Boston tying up loose ends for the new Taishio Corp. in America so the boys could watch over Kagome. They would pick her up from the airport once she landed.

Zoey and Bryan were going to a college not to far from Kagome's but the all lived in the same apartment building so she isn't completely alone. Zoey was double majoring in Gaming and Computer Graphics while Bryan started going back to school help out Zoey and major in Technology. Kagome hugged all of her friends wishing them good luck and making them promise to keep in touch. The Tsukiyomis where there too. Kaguya and Jakoutsu were a little misty eyed and Suikoutsu and Naraku looked a little out of sorts as well.

Kagome only smiled and held out her arms. "I know I just met you guys but I'm really going to miss you too." They both smiled and gave her a hug that was cut short by Kaguya pushing them out of the way and gave her a breath stealing hug. "This past month you've became the daughter I never had. Make sure you use the email address I gave you to stay in touch and look me up on Facebook. And make sure you get a Twitter page." Kagome laughed while Naraku sighed. "Honey you're causing a scene and…and what the hell are YOU even doing with a Facebook or Twitter page?! I don't even have one of those." Everybody rolled their eyes. 'And he thinks she's the one causing a scene.'

Kagome then turned to Jakoutsu, who looked near the edge if tears and trying to decided if he really wanted to hug her or not until Ryukoutsei nudge him forward. "Don't be so difficult. You don't want her to miss her flight do you?" Jakoutsu blushed and pulled her into a tight hug. Kagome smiled and hugged him back. "I'm going to miss you too Jakoutsu. You and Ryukoutsei helped me a lot these last couple of months. Thank you." Jakoutsu let her go and grabbed her hands. "I wish I could do more… I'm sorry he's not here to see you off. He's being such an asshole. Well more than usual anyway." Kagome smiled lightly.

"It's ok." Then she moved to her family. Hitomi, Souta, and grandpa, Hiroki Higurashi, wrapped her up in a group hug. "Have fun but don't have too much fun. We're going to miss you sweet heart." Hitomi said crying again. "Yeah sis. Make sure you check in every once in a while or else mom and dad will worry too much." Souta said, rubbing his eyes. Kagome smiled and ruffled his hair. "You be good for them Souta and help out because you know how clumsy mom is. I had to get that from somewhere." They laughed when the saw Hitomi pout. Hiroki pressed a mermaid shell, prayer sutras and placed the Shikon Jewel around her neck.

"Those prayer sutras keep away all kinds demons. Even the ones in America, the mermaid shell is for good luck. And the Shikon Jewel has been in Higurashi family for generations and passed down from miko to miko to protect. It should help keep you safe as well." Kagome knew the mermaid shell and prayer sutras aren't real but as soon as she felt the jewel touch her skin she felt a small pulse and her skin become warm as if she were standing in the sun. She then turned to Tamaki who looked awkward standing off to the side from them.

"Well… I guess this is it." He said still fidgeting. Kagome shook her head and hugged him. She felt Tamaki tense up but then he slowly wrapped his arms around her just as tight. "I'm going to miss you honey." Kagome smiled. "I'm going to miss you too daddy. And I'll be sure to check in on you too." Tamaki smiled. "You better. We have a lot to catch up on. And don't get too crazy in America just because we're not there either." Kagome laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Wouldn't dream of it." Kagome's flight was announced over the loud speaker saying that it would be leaving in ten minutes.

Kagome looked back in the crowd of her family and friends looking for a purple star. But she didn't. Kagome felt her eyes sting but held back and grabbed her yellow back pack. "I'll call as soon as I land or when I get settled in. I promise." They all nodded and waved at her as she boarded the plane. When she finally got on the plane she started to cry. 'Who needs that jerk anyway. I should've known he was no good.' She thought wiping away her tears and preparing for take off. But she didn't see the person that say diagonally in front of her that kept looking back at her as if they were concerned about her.

**BBTS: 5,150 Miles Later in America **

When Kagome finally landed in America it was already early morning and the sun was just rising. "I now know the full meaning of jet lag." She told Touga and the boys when they picked her up from the airport and stretched. Touga chuckled. "You think that's bad. Its going to be hell getting used to the time change." Kagome groaned and laid across Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha in the backseat. Sesshoumaru chuckled and ran his fingers through her while Inuyasha rubbed her back. "Don't worry we're not that far from the apartment building. And it not that far from the campus either." Kagome pouted.

"I still can't believe you guys got that apartment for me instead of letting in the campus dorms with the other college kids. They're probably gonna think I'm rich, stuck up, or something." Sesshoumaru huffed and rolled his eyes."Don't be so dramatic. Who cares what they think. If they have enough times judge then they don't have enough work to do. And you haven't even seen the apartment yet. It's not even that extravagant." Kagome was about to retort when her empty stomach decided make itself known. The boys laughed making Kagome blush. "What? It is breakfast time… can we go ahead and get pizza and chocolate chip cookies though?"

After they went to Little Caesars and got two pepperoni pizzas and four cookies slices from Great American Cookies, they finally arrived at her apartment. They walked up the two flights of stairs and opened the door for Kagome. She looked inside the apartment then back at them. "What?" Sesshoumaru said looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "…It's official. I need either a Sesshoumaru dictionary or a Taishio dictionary so I can find out what your definition of extravagant means compared to what it means in the Kagome dictionary." They all laughed and led her to living room filled with boxes.

"Everything is already set up and as you can see the apartment is fully furnished. All we have to do is unpack." Touga said getting ready to take off his suit jacket when everybody but Kagome's cell phone went off. They shot her regretful looks and looked at their phones. She held her hand to stop them from saying anything. "Don't. I get it you guys are busy and have a lot to do. I can unpack on my own." Inuyasha's ears laud flat on his head in guilt.

"Are you sure? I can stay and let dad and Sesshoumaru take care of everything." Kagome shook her head and pushed them out the door. "Really you guys I got it. I can handle a few little boxes on my own." Touga sighed and kissed her forehead. "Alright. But if you think you can't lift anything on your own just call us. And I mean that Kagome. I don't need you straining or hurting yourself." Kagome smiled and gave them each a kiss on the cheek and closed the door behind them. She looked around the spacious living room and moved around the boxes to get to the kitchen.

'At least my kitchen is some what normal.' She walked down the hallway that was big enough to have three people walk side by side and had five rooms with two on each side and one at the end of the hallway that was a linen closet that held the usual towels and blankets. On the left was a bathroom painted light green and a light green shower curtain and a bedroom she guessed it was since she saw a note on the door in Touga's handwriting. _'Just in case we or someone else wants to spend the night._' Kagome smiled and moved down the hallway. On the right side was a white laundry room and bedroom she guessed was hers since it had all her personal stuff in it.

Kagome sighed and made her back to the living room full of boxes. 'At time like this I wish I could do magic.' She thought to herself, sighing. "Well either way. It's not going to unpack itself." She said and reached for the first box closest to her. By the time Kagome finished, with a few pizza and cookie breaks in between and calling her family and friends to let them knows he made it okay, it was 11:00 at night. She looked around the apartment with a nod of approval.

"I can set up my pictures, books and computer tomorrow after I fuss at the guys about the new TV and PS3… then again maybe not the PS3 since they got me all of the best and my favorite games." She stretched her arms above her head and wrinkled her nose. 'I hope they had enough sense to get my favorite bubble bath and shower gel.' Kagome went to the bathroom and turned on the light and saw another note in corner of her eye on the sink to her left in Inuyasha's hand writing.

'_Try out the water jets if you're ever sore ;)'_ Kagome blinked at the note and couldn't but see a secret innuendo she kept help but pick up as she turned the water on and poured the bubbles in. 'What's that supposed to mean?' She threw it away and went to her room for some clothes to change in and pulled out a purple night gown ands matching robe Jakoutsu packed for her and saw another note on the window of the double doors that led out to a balcony.

"Really?! What's with all these notes?" Kagome stomped over to the window and ripped the note off the wall. Her irritated scowl melted into a warm smile when she saw the three words written on the note in Sesshoumaru's handwriting. 'Be safe Kaggy.'"He can be such a puppy sometimes." She laughed and walked back to the bathroom with her clothes, IPod and book and turned the water off. She noticed the lights had dimmed but shrugged it off and turned them back up thinking that she did on accident and pulled her hair and slid into the tub with a tired sigh.

Kagome turned on her IPod and opened her book to finish the last two chapters of Hawksong by Amelia-Atwater Rhodes but kept finding her mind wonder back to a certain bad boy transfer student and noticed that she has re-read the same page at least twenty times already. Kagome sighed and laid the book in the floor and ducked her head under water until only her nose was visible. 'That jerk sure knows how to leave an impression on a girl. Did I really do something to make him mad mat me enough to never talk to me?'

She sighed and played with bubbles knowing that if she over thinks it too much she'll end up giving herself a headache. Then she heard the door open and figured it was one of the guys coming back to check on her. She quickly finished her bath, dressed in her gown and robe, and brushed her teeth before walking out of the bathroom. "You guys didn't have to come back and check on me. It could've waited until the morning." She yelled walking down the hallway and into the living room but she didn't see them.

"I could've sworn I heard the door open and close." Kagome walked over to the door and checked it. It was locked and latched. Her eyes scanned the door and saw something that wasn't there while she was packing or before she went to the bathroom. It was a sticky note. It was purple with silver writing on it.

'_I'm, so sorry Kagome. Please let me back in.'_

Kagome dropped the note and backed up from the door. 'That's **HIS** handwriting. How dopes he even know I'm here?' Then she froze when she backed up into something hard. 'There shouldn't be a wall there.' Then she felt arms wrap around her from behind and felt something nuzzle the spot behind her ear making her shiver. Forgetting about the note and handwriting, Kagome started to struggle. Her captor's arms tightened making her panic.

'No way in hell am I having a repeat of what happened three months ago.' Kagome quickly maneuvered one the moves Sesshoumaru toughed her. She shoved her arm back as hard as she could catching the guy in the stomach and through her head back, busting his lip. Kagome used all the strength she had and flipped over her should and laid him flat on his back. She then lifted her leg to kick him but he caught her and pulled her down beside him. Kagome moved to get up but the guy straddle her and pinned her arms above her head.

Kagome kicked out at any place she could reach and bit any place she could get to. "Kagome stop it! It's me dammit! That hurts!" Kagome froze hearing his voice, breathing just as hard he was. "Bankoutsu? What the hell?!" Bankoutsu sighed and reached to turn on the lamp on the table by the door. "The one and only. And why are you the one screaming when I should be the one screaming. Damn you hit hard." He snickered but stopped when he saw Kagome wasn't laughing.

"Kagome?" Kagome's bangs were covering her eyes as she bent her head down and pushed at Bankoutsu. "Get off Tsukiyomi." Bankoutsu winced when she called him by his last name but moved as she told him to do. Kagome got up and turned her back to him while she dusted off imaginary dirt from her robe and gown and straightened it. "… How did you know I was here?" Bankoutsu stuffed his hands in his pockets to keep from touching her again and shrugged carelessly without even thinking about it. "You texted me remember?" Before she thought it through, Kagome's hand swung and slapped Bankoutsu. He let his head stay to the side for few seconds then turned back to face her but didn't expect to see her crying and angry at the same time.

"So you read my text message, probably heard all of the voice messages I left you and the phone calls and you still didn't respond to any of it?!" She said, sitting on the left side of the couch, furiously wiping her tears away. "I was seriously worried about you. I thought I did something to make you mad at me or made you hate me. You didn't even show up for graduation or the court hearing. I needed you more than anyone. Your parents told me you refused to see me and you said you didn't want me to come see you!" Bankoutsu stood listening to her and watching her cry and felt his heart strings rip. He walked around the couch and sat down. He reached for her but she moved back and pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" Bankoutsu winced but ignored her anyway and pulled her into a hug. Kagome struggled against him and hit him in the chest but all he did was wrap one arm around her waist and put his hand on her head. "I didn't come see you or contact you because I felt like I had no right to talk to you anymore." Kagome stopped struggling. "…What?" Bankoutsu sighed and pulled her closer, laying his head on top of hers.

"You ended up in that hospital bed because of me. You almost died Kagome. It's all my fault. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have even met or heard of Yura or went through what you did. And knowing how you are I knew you wouldn't blame me. So I thought if I stayed away from you and ignored you it would make you hate me and forget about me so that you could find someone else who could actually protect you from their past or keep you separated from it. And when you sent me that last text message about you leaving, I tried to ignore it and let you go. But I couldn't." Kagome lifted her head to look at him and saw that Bankoutsu had something between a sad and exhausted smile on his face, as if he was tired of fighting.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I just can't stay away from you. The past three months have been surprisingly torture to me. I'm sorry for being a selfish ass, a coward and not thinking about your feelings." He grabbed her hand and laced them together and used the other hand to wipe away the stray tears on cheeks. "I know you're probably mad at me for being a jackass and I know I don't deserve to ask you this because mostly like you'll punch the hell out of me but I just need to know." Bankoutsu used the same hand that wiped away her tears to cup her cheek. "Kagome will you please ever find it in your heart to forgive me and let me back inside?"

Kagome sat there on couch actually shocked. 'So he really thought about all that? And I thought I over think things too much.' She looked down at their hands and unconsciously started tracing patterns over the veins on his hand. "Ya know my mom always use to tell me that a woman's heart is like vault. Once you're out you're out." Bankoutsu dropped his head, his bangs covering his eyes. 'I knew it. I screwed up.' Kagome lifted his head to look at her and smiled. "And once you're in, you're in."

Bankoutsu blinked before his face broke out into the biggest smile Kagome had ever seen on his face. "I never stopped thinking either Bank. And I don't hate you. I'm just mad because you never showed up. The hearing I can understand because that's your family but graduation I can't. All of our…well MY hard work went waste all because you were too scared to face little ole me. You could totally kick my butt anyway." Bankoutsu laughed. "Seeing how you can take care of yourself in a fight I'm too scared to even try to fight you Kagome. And I'm sorry about graduation. I guess I owe you a lot huh?" Kagome giggled and ran one finger down his bicep.

"You owe more than a lot dontcha think?"She glanced at his lips before they went back to his eyes. Bankoutsu did the same thing and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Yeah. I guess I do." He then closed the distance between them and sealed the silent promise with a kiss. It grew quickly into a heated kiss as Kagome pressed back against Bankoutsu. He groaned softly and pulled her into his lap. He nipped at her bottom lip, making Kagome gasp and grant him entrance. Kagome moved her hands to his hair and quickly undid his braid so that she could tangle her hands in his hair and tugged gently. Bankoutsu moved his hands slowly up her things cupping her butt causing her to mewl. They both silently cursed the need for air, braking the kiss.

Bankoutsu laced his hand in Kagome's hair, gently pulling her head to the side and started to nibble on her spot. She gasped wrapped both arms around his neck and tilted her head to the side to give him better access. He soothed the bite with his tongues and traced a path back up Kagome's neck to her ear. He traced the shell and nipped at the top. Kagome bite her lip before doing the same thing to him and nibbled on the spot she found before making him hiss.

Kagome felt a small surge of pride knowing that she was the one that made him make that sound. She unzipped his hoody and kissed every inch skin she revealed making him hum in appreciation and run his fingers through her hair. Bankoutsu grabbed Kagome's shoulders and pushed her back gently to look at her and almost moaned at the effect the sight had on him. Her lips were red and swollen from the kiss, a heavy blush decorated her cheeks and she was breathing deeply enough that every time she did her chest pushed up against his.

'She's so beautiful.' He though resisting the urge to look down and confirm that thought. Kagome was also doing the same thing as she looked at him. She loved the way that he looked about as disoriented as she was with a light blush decorating his tan skin, his hair looking all messy as if he just got of bed and she loved the way his dark green wife beater showed off all the muscles that was hidden under it. 'He's so beautiful.' Bankoutsu played with the ties that held her robe together and undid the knot making her shiver at the cold air of the room. He kissed the newly revealed skin.

"Which one of the rooms is yours baby girl?" He whispered against her skin and moving his hands from her butt to her waist causing her to quake from feel of his breath and hands on her sensitive skin. "The last door on the right." Bankoutsu stood up from the couch, picking up Kagome too before slowly putting her back down on the floor. He held in a laugh when her get off balance for a second. She blushed and grabbed his hand, pulling him down the hallway to her room. They both walked into the room, still holding hands and stopped in front of the bed.

Kagome looked at Bankoutsu then at the bed. "…It's a pretty big bed isn't?" She said running her over the edge of the bed. Bankoutsu cupped her face, making her look at him and searched her eyes for something. "We don't have to do anything ya know that right? I can just hold you like before and sleep or I can go sleep in the guest room." Kagome leaned into his touch.. "I know." The she unzipped the rest of his hoody and pushed it off his shoulders.

Kagome grabbed Bankoutsu by his belt loops and pulled him closer. She smiled up at him and stood of her toes before kissing him. "And I trust you." Bankoutsu smiled and pushed the robe off her shoulders too. He sat down on the bed and pulled Kagome so that she straddled him again. "Purple is a good color on you. Though something tells me you'll look better with out it." Kagome blushed, playing with the edge of his wife beater. "I could say the same thing about you." He smirked and helped her pull off his wife beater. He pulled her down again by the back of her neck and kissed her as he laid down making her follow him. Kagome, feeling a little bold, broke the kiss and looked down at him.

Bankoutsu titled his head to the side curiously but remained quiet because he wanted to see what she would do. Kagome leaned down and kissed the spot behind his ear tentatively, making him gasp. Feeling her confidence build. She ran her hands down his chest, feeling his, muscles jump under her touch as she followed her trail with kisses. She placed a lingering kiss over his heart and racked her nails down his chest lightly. He hissed and gripped the sheets at his sides. 'Wow Jakoutsu was right. He loves a little pain.' She did it again, this time a little harder than the last and Bankoutsu bucked up against her making her gasp and stop.

Bankoutsu gripped her hips and did it again. Kagome moaned and looked down at him to see he had that look in his eye when they first met. He was teasing her. 'So he thinks this is funny? Jerk. ' "What's wrong Kagome? Why'd you stop baby?" He did it again and she locked her legs tightly around his waist pushing down against him curiously feeling something rise inside her. Bankoutsu chuckled. "It felt good didn't it?" Kagome nodded then felt the room spin as he reversed their positions. "I'll make you feel even better."

Bankoutsu pulled her gown up slowly, giving her time to change her mind, but it all did was make Kagome more nervous and anxious. 'Will he like what he sees or will he be disappointed?' Finally he slipped the gown over her head and tossed it to the floor. Nothing was hidden from him, except her sex, since she never wears a bra to bed. A few moments passed as he drinked in the sight in front of him, trying to burn it in his memory. Kagome, thinking he didn't like what he saw, moved to cover up but Bankoutsu grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head. He laughed lightly at how red she looked and leaned down to whisper in her ear."Why would you try to hide from me? You have nothing to hide and a lot to be proud of Kagome. You're so beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you differently." He nipped her ear and railed more of them down her neck and the valley of her breast.

He cupped her breast and couldn't help but notice how perfectly they fit in his hands as he rubbed his calloused thumbs over her nipple until they became taunt flesh. Kagome bit her lip to keep from making noises but Bankoutsu would have none of that. "Ah Bankoutsu!" She cried out when she felt a great heat engulf one of her pink buds while the other was being pinched and tugged on lightly. She gripped the sheets tightly as he gave the same attention to the other twin. Bankoutsu continued his journey nibbling on her tight stomach and froze when he saw the angry pink scar on her left side.

Kagome opened her eyes, mot remembering when she closed them, and looked down to see why he stopped. She saw him looking at the scar and frowned seeing all the emotions that flickered through his eyes and over his face. Kagome saw up on one elbow and laced her hand in his hair. "Bankoutsu? I'm ok." His eyes darted from the scar to her and back again. She watched in fascination and red coloring her cheeks as he traced and kissed scar never breaking contact. She couldn't help but feel he was making a silent promise to her that she was always going to be okay and more.

Bankoutsu gave her a soft smile and moved down her body further, dipping his tongue into her belly button a few times making her fall back on the bed with a surprised mewl. Then he finally made it to his destination. Bankoutsu pulled at the dark blue lace boy shorts with his finger and let them go make her squeal at the sting. She tried to glare at him but it came out as a pout instead making him snicker lightly. He pulled down her boy shorts slowly as if he were unwrapping a present and trying to savor the moment. Kagome gasped and covered her eyes when she felt him grab her thighs and pushed them apart. He would admit this to anybody or tell Kagome because he knew it would be the end of him, but he was happy when he saw a neatly trimmed and well kept whorl of hair at the cleft of her sex.

He kissed and traced patterns on the inside of her thighs, making her twitch and jump at the small shocks of pleasure he was giving with his light touches. When he felt that she was distracted enough, he blew lightly on her hot center. Kagome jerked at the cold feeling and moaned but did nothing more. Bankoutsu stuck his tongue out and slid up from her entrance to her sensitive nub. Kagome rewarded him with a surprised shout and tried to move back from the foreign feeling but he used one hand to hold her hips down and repeated the process.

Kagome gripped the bed sheet tight and threw her head back with a moan, and bucked her hips into his touch. Bankoutsu groaned, the sound sending pleasurable jolts through Kagome's body. Kagome squeaked when Bankoutsu pulled her legs over his shoulders and pushed one finger inside her moist heat while his tongue flicked against her swollen nub. Kagome unconsciously reached to grips his hair and tighten her legs around his shoulders.

Bankoutsu looked up the line of her body as he added another finger and did a scissoring motion making intake sharply at the pleasure he was forcing on her body that she has never experienced before. She looked down at him with glazed over eyes, feeling the room's heat intensify when she saw how dark his eyes have become. Almost midnight black with lust and want. "It feels so good Bankoutsu. So good." She gasped out and Bankoutsu felt his pants become even more uncomfortably tight and unbuttoned them to relieve some pressure. He added another finger and picked his speed and pulled her nub into his mouth, running his tongue over it rapidly before letting go and repeating.

Kagome shouted and tugged at his hair, arching of the bed. "O Kami yes!" She felt like something inside her was building and read to explode and prayed that Bankoutsu didn't stop his sweet torture.. 'I though she was tight before but now she's like a vice, I hope I don't hurt her.' He thought, feeling her tighten more around his fingers and hearing her pants become more labored and breathless. Bankoutsu stopped and pulled his fingers out slowly making her whine at the loss.

"Bankoutsu no! Why'd you stop?" Bankoutsu kissed his way back up her body and gave her a lingering kiss and pressed their foreheads together. "I can't let you have all the fun baby." Then he sat up pulled something out of his pocket and started to pull down his pants. Kagome swallowed nervously and tried to look every where except below his waist but couldn't fight temptation. 'That can't possibly fit in me.' Bankoutsu saw the look on her face and for the first while doing this a light blushed decorated his cheeks. "Don't worry it'll fit." He said, tearing the foil packet with his teeth. "Won't it hurt?

"For a little while yeah but it'll get better. I promise." He moved to roll on the condom but she grabbed his hand. "Can I do it?" She asked blushing. Bankoutsu nodded and pulled her in his lap and put it in her hand. She rolled it on slowly and squeezed curiously, making him hiss at her touch. 'Wow it's so hard and hot. The real thing is nothing compared to the pictures Ayumi, Yuka and Eri showed me.' Kagome let go and Bankoutsu positioned her over him. "You're in control and take it slow. If it hurts too much you can bite me and scratch me too." She nodded and gripped his shoulders. Bankoutsu put his hands on her hips and guided her down. Kagome bit her lip, feeling him start to stretch her. Bankoutsu nearly groaned at the tight heat.

"Kagome you have to relax and let me in. Calm down and breath." He said kissing her collar bone. Kagome did as he instructed and pushed down more until she bumped against her maidenhead. She buried her face in his neck, opening her mouth. "Kagome? Wha-." He cut off with a surprised shout as Kagome slammed herself down on him and bit his shoulder to muffle her scream. Bankoutsu's grip on her waist tighten so much that in the back of his mind he knew that she would have bruises in the morning. After a few moments Kagome let go and laid her head on his shoulder and waited to adjust, breathing hard along with Bankoutsu.

"Are you crazy? You could've seriously hurt yourself doing that." Kagome sat up shakily, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I wanted to…get it…over with." She said taking shuddering breaths in between." Bankoutsu whipped away her tears. "Dummy. I told you to take it slow. Do you want to stop?" She shook her head vigorously. "Just… just give me… a minute." He nodded and stroked her sides waiting for to adjust her to his size. She took advantage and explored his body, tracing over his muscles, abs, chest, and the veins that seemed to jump under her touch. . She moved to his biceps and felt the tracing of something, like a picture under her finger tips. In the dull moon light from the half moon outside Kagome saw a tattoo of a caged bird on Bankoutsu's right bicep and decided to ask him about it later.

Kagome wiggled her hips experimentally feeling pain go away only to gasp at the dull ache. She moved again and this time he bucked up into her, making them both moan. She moved slowly, biting her lip at the foreign fullness inside her. Bankoutsu helped her move as he kissed the tops of her breast and pulled one of the mounds taunt flesh into his mouth again, biting as gently as he could with pleasure he was feeling. She moaned and laced one hand in his hair, trying to keep him there and picked up her speed. He groaned and kissed and nibbled back up to her mouth and gave her a chaste kiss. He surprised her when he reached down and started playing with her sensitive nub.

Kagome moaned, eyes wide at the sudden burst of ecstasy. "Bankoutsu!" She cried out to him, feeling the fire from before return stronger than before. Bankoutsu felt kind of smug and possessive, knowing he is the first person to make Kagome feel this pleasure and that it was his name she was screaming no one else. She's never felt or experienced anything like this in her life before but still she felt greedy and wanted more this first time feeling. Needed more of this feeling."Tell me what you want Kagome." Kagome kissed him and looked in his eyes. "I need more Bankoutsu. Please give me more."

Hearing her say that he lost his ability to hold back. Bankoutsu pushed her back on the bed and moved faster. At new position, Kagome's moans and mewls escalated from quiet to loud, nearly screaming as he slammed into her body. She tried but gave up trying to keep up with him and wrapped her legs around his. Bankoutsu gripped the sheets in white knuckled grip feeling that familiar fire build inside him and about to explode. Kagome moved her hands to his back and through her head back with a silent scream when he hit something deep inside her that sent a pleasing jolt through her sensitive flesh.

Finally she felt the heat inside her become unbearable. "It feels too good Bankoutsu! I can't hold on anymore!" Bankoutsu moaned and laced his left hand with her right. "Come on Kagome just a little bit longer." His thrust went from fast and hard to short deep. His other hand reached down rubbed Kagome's clit. Kagome let out a final cry at the stimulation arching off the bed and raked her nails down Bankoutsu's back and squeezed his hand tight.

Bankoutsu growled at the pain, falling over the edge not far behind her. Kagome fell back on the bed shaking and breathing hard from her first orgasm. Bankoutsu pulled out slowly making them both moan and collapsed on his side so that he wouldn't crush her breathing equally as hard. With the last bit of energy he had he rolled over and threw the condom in the trash and rolled back over to face Kagome. She was already dozing. He smiled and pulled the covers over them and pulled her closer. She rested her head on his chest wrapped her arm around his waist.

"I missed you." He said, closing his eyes, missing the small smile on her face.

**BBTS: Morning**

Bankoutsu woke up the next day with the noon sun in his eyes. He stretched and rolled over, looking for a body to cuddle but found the sheets were cold. He sat up looking around the room frantically until he smelled spaghetti sauce. 'Why the hell was I looking around like it was a one might stand anyway?' He pulled on his pants and followed the scent to the kitchen, finding Kagome standing at the stove in nothing but his hoody and purple and green polka dotted fuzzy socks. Bankoutsu came up behind her and stuck his hands in the pockets. "Morning." He said kissing her cheek making her giggle.

"More like afternoon." Bankoutsu chuckled and laid his head on her shoulder. "Its going to take time getting used to the time change. Hopefully you won't be late for classes all the time before then." Kagome stirred the sauce and held it up for him to taste. "We?" Bankoutsu tasted it. "Yes we. And before you ask I told you I would do anything to get into the same college as you didn't I?" Kagome turned the fire off and turned around in her arms. "So in other words you bribed them." Bankoutsu rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Not everything I do involves bribing or anything illegal. I put in a application like you did. And I don't call it bribing I call it making a deal and doing what I need to do to stay with you. I just had negotiate a schedule so that I can work and go to school…but I need a place to stay." He said looking at her hopefully. "You can stay here but I just need to know something first."

"Anything." She looked up at him with her innocent doe brown eyes and got a bad feeling in his stomach. "How did you know where I was and that this was my apartment? And how long? You don't do things something this big out of the blue unless you plan it." Bankoutsu backed up slightly and scratched the back of his head looking very guilty. "Well I knew where you were because Jakoutsu and Sesshoumaru told me…two day before you flight." He bit his lip and looked down. "And I knew you lived here because I followed here…after we got of the plane in one of the taxis." Kagome's eye widened and then all of the sticky notes and gowns made since to her.

"Are you freakin' serious?! You knew everything and still didn't try and reach me?! Do you like making worry Tsukiyomi?" He winded at her screaming and held his hands up. "I told you why I didn't come see you. And I was serious last night after the way I saw you fight Kikyo and how easily you took me out I thought I would suffer the same beating she did." Kagome sighed in frustration and turned around with her arms crossed. After a few seconds she turned slightly and looked at him from the corner of her eye. "I hate you so much right now." Bankoutsu breathed a sigh of relief leaning against the bar and smiled. "I love you too Kagome." She pouted cutely as she walked over to him wrapped her arms around his waist. "Really?"

"Really. In fact we have enough time before he we have to go pick up our books for me to show you." He said picking her up bridal style, making her squeal and carried her back to the bedroom.

* * *

I know I know bad lemon and bad ending but I might be writing extra side stories for these two because I'm not totally done with this story yet ;). Anyways thank you guys so much for the reviews I didn't expect to get and for all the helpful advice. And I'll try to put a picture of the apartment sometime next month on my profile because my computer is being a total butt right now. Cul8ter!


End file.
